Encounter with Dangerous Games
by Sesshomaru-Rocks
Summary: Kagome brings a deck of cards to the past. A specific inu lord gets interested. How will this effect Kagome and her friends' futures? And what game does Kagome exactly teach him?
1. Chapter 1

Encounter with Dangerous GamesChapter 1

Kagome looked around. Was he lying to her again?

"I put in, what are they called?" Inuyasha asked.

"Chips," Kagome answered.

"I put in this many chips," Inuyasha answered, pushing forward all his winnings.

"All in, hum?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. She did the same.

"Now, lay down your cards," Miroku instructed. Kagome went first. A full house! Inuyasha's face went pale.

"Your turn," Kagome said with a smirk.

"Uh, can I exchange cards?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Just put down the cards, Inuyasha," Shippo told him. Reluctantly, Inuyasha put down his cards. No matches! Kagome jumped up and yelled in victory. The rest sighed. She had beaten them all.

"Oh, ok. So you're good at this stupid poking game. So what?" Inuyasha snapped, kicking the cards.

"It's called poker, and really, I'm not," Kagome told them. Sango yawned and called it quits. Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kirara did the same. But Kagome stayed up to take a bath. She was too caught up in the game to take hers. Grabbing a towel and a bar of soap, she hummed as she made her way to the bank of a spring. She unknowingly took the cards with her. She could always beat her friends at any of the card games. It was just the way things went. Kagome stripped and sank into the hot water. She sighed and rested against a rock. Oh, that night was working out to be perfect.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye-" Rin sang. Jaken covered his ears. One more game of that, her was going to burst. "I spy something green!"

"Trees," Jaken mumbled.

"Nope."

"Grass."

"Nope."

"Jaken, it is you," Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"My lord, you are correct!" Rin exclaimed. "You are so good with the riddles."

Truth was, Sesshomaru was getting sick of the game as well. "Rin," he said coldly, "get yourself something to eat. Jaken, set up camp."

"My lord, where are you going?" Jaken asked as Sesshomaru continued walking away from them.

"Can't you hear the water, Master Jaken? Our lord is going to bathe!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh," Jaken simply said. He sighed as he started the firewood as Rin collected berries from a nearby bush.

Sesshomaru inspected the area nearby. He smelt no one, but he still did not trust nature. But he needed a bath and quickly laid his clothes in a nicely neat pile next to him on the bank as he sank into the warm water. Even he needed peace and quiet. The way the water splashed against his hard rock body was just enough to relax him. Rin always made his nerves get all tied up, even though she was just a child. And annoying at times. She was just the most innocent child of all time.

"Gosh, I should have played strip poker with Inuyasha. Maybe that would have worked out better," a female voice said behind him. He was leaning against a rock. Was there a woman on the other side? Sesshomaru wasn't one to peep, but curiosity got to him. He lifted himself silently out of the water and looked over the rock. A woman was bathing next to the rock. It was the woman that usually travelled with his half-brother. What was she doing unprotected? Women usually bathed together for protection or had their love with them, didn't they? Where was the demon slayer or Inuyasha?

* * *

Kagome suddenly stopped. The eerie feeling just crept across her. Like someone was watching her. Someone she didn't exactly want to watch her. Not like Miroku, but like, well, a strange demon. Kagome took a chance and looked behind her and up. And there was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother, looking down at her and her naked body.

"SIT!" Kagome exclaimed, but saw no waver in Sesshomaru's stance. But a loud thud could be heard, along with many curses at Kagome. She was scared now. She had nothing to defend herself with.

Slowly, she saw his lips move the slightest. "What is this strip poker?" He asked, his cold tone washing over her, almost freezing her blood. She was too scared to respond. "I will repeat myself only once. What is this strip poker?"

"A game," Kagome forced out with a squeak. A delicate eyebrow was raised. It was silent. Not even the water moved. Kagome was still too scared to cover herself. His eyes blinked slowly.

"How do you play?" Sesshomaru asked coldly again.

"Well, there are these cards. You have to-"

"Cards?" He asked coldly again.

"Pieces of... a scroll that is cut into rectangular shapes. On them are, well, shapes and numbers," Kagome tried to explain.

"A Scroll is not to be cut at any time," Sesshomaru stated coldly. "Why would someone cut a scroll up?"

"Well, look, it's like paper in small rectangles. It's playing cards. You can play tons of games with them. Strip poker is one," Kagome explained.

"Dress yourself and join me on the bank. We shall play. If you lose, you shall owe me for interrupting my bathing. If I shall lose, you may leave with your life and some dignity in tack," Sesshomaru told Kagome before sinking behind the rock. Kagome let out a deep breath. Well, she still had a chance to survive...

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled. Only recently had he learnt how to play, and she was wearing less than he was. Though, it confused him of her odd covering on her chest and between her legs. She shivered in the night, discarding two cards and taking two.

"Your turn," the woman stated. He looked at her. She didn't seem too scared anymore. The only thing he could sense was the desire to warm up. Fall was coming to an end, so it was no wonder she was freezing.

Taking three cards, he returned his gaze to the cards in his hands. Another royal flush. He smiled and the smell of fear came from the woman. He looked at her. Her face was pale in the moonlight and her eyes were wide.

"Reveal your cards," he demanded. She laid down her cards. She had absolutely no matches, but her highest card was an ace. His smile widened, causing the woman to gasp. He laid down his cards and a whimper was heard. He cast the woman a look. "Off," he demanded, waving two fingers in the air.

* * *

Kagome was petrified. Only 30 minutes ago had she taught him this game, and now she was revealing to him more than she had to Inuyasha! With a gulp, Kagome took her hands to her back and unclasped the bra. She let it fall to the ground and quickly threw it aside. She held her arms and looked at Sesshomaru. Gosh, it was a damn cold night to be doing strip poker!

"I'm getting cold," Kagome stated, looking around.

"Do you wish to gain an early death?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Kagome shook her head franticly. "Then continue until all articles of clothing are off of one of us. I highly doubt that will be me."

Kagome took a deep breath. Oh, he did have a point...

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked as the woman handed out the cards. Picking up his five, he smiled again. Royal flush, AGAIN! But he did not have the feeling to kill this woman. She was being so brave. She actually was sitting down, facing him with as much dignity she had left, and playing an actual game with him. And they had not been interrupted, surprisingly.

"Any cards to discard?" The woman asked. Sesshomaru refused. The woman's eyes went wide and he heard a gulp. "Well, I take two."

She discarded two and picked up two. She looked over her cards, rearranged them and then looked up at Sesshomaru. He laid his cards down delicately and saw her eyes show worry. Also, a strong scent of worry was radiating off her. "Reveal your cards."

The woman placed her cards down. A straight. She lost. She looked up at him and blinked a few times as he put the cards back into the pile and placed them in front of her.

"Uh-"

"One last game. Whoever shall win, shall be on top," he told her. A cold wind blew by him. Even his abs rippled, but the woman shivered franticly. "If you wish, get a kimono or robe on. There will no longer be stripping involved. At least not in this way."

"On top?" The woman asked as she rearranged the cards fast. "What exactly do you mean?" He gave her a look from the corner of his eyes as he got his shirt on. "No, wait. Sesshomaru-"

"At this moment, I am only Lord Sesshomaru to you," he growled angrily. "You may call me Sesshomaru when we are done this game. I don't think you will exactly have the breath to yell out 'Lord Sesshomaru.' "

The smell of fear just flew with her scent. Was she scared of him, or what was to come? He did not care. The cold was irritating him and he just wished to get into a sheltered area and warm up.

"Distribute the cards, or I **will** kill you," he demanded. The woman did as he said and they both soon had five cards in their hands.

* * *

Kagome was freaked. Yes, she enjoyed that she was still alive, but what exactly was to come to her? Sesshomaru was now the one in control. On top? What the hell was that?

"Three," Sesshomaru stated coldly, snapping Kagome out of her trance, "and if you do not pay attention, I will kill you."

Kagome quickly gave him his cards and looked at hers for the first time. She removed one and exchanged it. Crap. Her highest card was a 6! She had 1,2,3,4,6. Almost a straight! She looked over at Sesshomaru as he arranged his cards. If only she could see his cards and read his mind...

* * *

He was going to lose. For once in his life, he would be the one obeying. A 7 was his highest. 1,2,3,4,7 were his numbers. He almost had a straight. He looked at the woman. She was looking at him with worry and fear. Why? She was going to be in control. What was she to be scared of?

"Together," Sesshomaru told her coldly. "On three."

"1"

"2"

"3"

The woman and him placed their cards down and a toothy smile crept across Sesshomaru's face. His fears were gone. He was now in control!

* * *

Kagome gulped and looked up at him. He won. He was going to be "on top." But, before they did anything, she wanted to know what that meant.

"Uh, so, um, what does 'on top' mean?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was silent, but pushed the cards and deck aside. Kagome wanted an answer and before Sesshomaru did anything rational. "Tell me, Sesshomaru!"

"If you continue to talk, I will cut your life span," Sesshomaru threatened in a **very** cold tone. "Now strip!"

"Strip!" Kagome squeaked. "Oh, you got me wrong, boy! If you think I will just sit here and strip for you, you got another thing coming!"

"You'll have something coming if you continue to yap!" Sesshomaru growled, crawling towards Kagome. "Now, either you do, or I tear it off. Choose! It's the only thing you have a decision on, but not for long."

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting angry with this woman. How dare she stall him! He was allowing her to continue to survive, and all she would do was yap!

"Wait! Please, what is going on?" The woman asked desperately. "I need to know. Please."

"Look," Sesshomaru growled angrily as he stood, "will you strip or must I have the unwanted pleasure of doing it?"

The woman crawled backwards away from him, asking him again what was going on. He had given up now. She was either to shut up or his was going to kill her right there.

"I am serious, woman. Strip, lay down, or die. CHOOSE!" He yelled. The woman's eyes went wide and he knew she finally got the information she so badly desired.

* * *

He was going to take her! He was going to take her! She just couldn't believe it! She crawled backwards again and saw a tint of red flash in his eyes. Oh, he was serious.

"Before anything happens," Kagome said quietly, hoping it would also quiet his temper, "I just, well, um, want some sort of, well, guarantee that you won't kill me after you use me."

"I shall kill you if I want to. You have neither say, nor knowledge if I will or not. If you wake up tomorrow, you get your answer. Now, will you choose?" He demanded. His tone didn't seem as sharp or angry, but the tint did not die.

* * *

The woman blinked a few times and looked around before backing up again. Sesshomaru had enough. He quickly grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. A small gasp was heard as she was brought up to his face. He glared coldly at her before throwing her to the ground. She whimpered as she hit the cold ground, but was still. And quiet, for once that night. Taking his chance, Sesshomaru quickly threw his shirts off and crawled over the woman. Placing his knees next to her hips, and kneeling just over her pelvis, he sat up and grabbed her shirt roughly. She regained her surroundings and what was going on and looked at Sesshomaru before hitting his hands away from her shirt. But he felt not a thing. He ripped the shirt open to see the odd covering. With a single claw, he slashed the small material between her breasts and it fell open. The woman continued to hit his hands, but tears fell as well as she begged him to stop. He did not, though, ripping the shirt entirely off her small figure. She cried, her strength dying from the tears so much that she could no long hit him. She laid back down and sobbed as Sesshomaru suddenly stopped.

"This could go as you want it if you had just chosen," he told her coldly as she looked up at him. "Will you do the rest, or shall you cry throughout this?"

She blinked a few times before sitting up slowly. Her odd garment fell, showing her chest, but she didn't care. The way she looked at him made him suspicious of what she was thinking, but he only wanted to finish this before dawn or being interrupted.

* * *

Kagome did not under why he was acting like this. By now, she could have been dead, or being raped or many other possibilities. But he was allowing her choices. He was allowing her another chance. Her mouth went dry, and she licked her lips and regained her thoughts.

"The, um, only thing left to take off is below what you are kneeling above," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a dry voice. He blinked once before standing and backing up. Kagome watched him, gulped and quickly threw off her skirt. But as she went for her underwear, a clawed hand stopped her. It wasn't painful, but just to stop her. She looked up at him as he lowered.

"That I shall do myself," he told her almost silently. Kagome almost didn't catch it. He kneeled just in front of her and paused for a second before moving closer to her. Kagome's reaction was to move backwards, but his hand caught her ankle and she fell on her back on the ground. She clenched her eyes, but when she opened them, golden eyes were inches from hers. Neither said a word, for neither knew what to say. "Relax and this shall not hurt... Much," he whispered before his eyes disappearing. Kagome lifted her head to see him and saw him hovering over her private area. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath just before he inspected her underwear, she did as she was told. And Kagome found out he did not lie.

* * *

-----

Kagome moaned. Oh, what the hell happened to her? Her head ached, she was warmer than she ever could remember, and a **very** private place felt a little too raw. She shook her head and felt something really soft was her pillow. She squinted as she lifted her head and rubbed the material. What was this soft? She never felt something so divine before.

"WHERE IS SHE! HER SCENT IS ALL OVER YOU **AND **YOUR CLOTHES!" A **very** angry voice could be heard yelling. Kagome sat up and the very soft material revealed her body. **All** of her body. She looked around before rubbing her eyes. Where was Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? What about even Kirara? And where in the world was her backpack? And why in hell was she in a cave, alone? With this extremely soft material as her bedding?

"I do not know the name of your wench, Inuyasha," a cold voice stated. Kagome recognized that instantly; Sesshomaru. Her eyes snapped open, realized she was naked and grabbed the soft material and covered herself. If he was nearby, she really didn't want him to have a sneak peak of her body. "I do not care where she is. She is not my concern. She is dead, and I do not associate with dead men."

"Not her, you bastard," the male hissed; Inuyasha. "Kagome."

"I told you, neither of your wenches I know the name of. If you give me a description, perhaps I could point you in the right direction. Or the wrong," Sesshomaru stated with a hint of enjoyment. A growl rattled Kagome's nerves.

"I swear that if you touched a single hair on Kagome's head, I will kill you," Inuyasha hissed. "I'll be back, you bastard."

There was a small change in the air as Inuyasha left. Kagome almost yelled out for him to return, but stopped when Sesshomaru entered the cave.

"So, you have awoken," Sesshomaru stated coldly. Kagome was speechless. Why was he so casually walking in? "How did you sleep?"

"What do you care?" Kagome screamed in an outcry.

* * *

It was silent except for a small drip of water farther in the cave. Sesshomaru could not understand why the woman was so angered or covering herself. She had quite willingly revealed herself to him. Why the sudden change?

"Why did Inuyasha leave? Where are my friends!" The woman demanded.

Sesshomaru only blinked. How was he to calm her down? And did she not remember the night before?

"Look, say something!" The woman demanded.

"Is your name Kanome?" Sesshomaru asked. The woman blinked her eyes in shock, before glaring at him.

"It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. Get it straight!" She yelled before adding, "and YES!"

"If you desired Inuyasha, why did you not scream for him to come in? And, tell me, does he care for you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Kagome demanded, gathering the soft material to cover her when she stood. She stood, her body covered as much as possible, glaring at Sesshomaru. "Now where are my clothes?"

"The odd garments I shredded?" Sesshomaru asked. "Buried."

"What in the world am I supposed to wear?" Kagome demanded.

"My cape looks all right for you," Sesshomaru stated. Her eyes went wide before quickly looking down at the soft material.

* * *

His cape? The fluffy thing over his shoulder all the time was a cape? It looked more like a boa or his tail. How was it a cape?

Sesshomaru moved towards her, but Kagome only backed up into a wall. She was cornered. If she was to run, any way, he would catch her.

"Don't move," he ordered, in front of her and grabbed the cape. He quickly flipped it entirely open. Kagome finally saw what he meant. It was like a cape. He just always had it rolled like it was something thin in width. He wrapped it around her small figure, underneath her arms, and quickly tied it with a small piece of material attached on the inside of the cape. "Not the most fashionable, but it shall do until we return to the castle."

* * *

The reaction he got from that comment was unforgettable. The woman, named Kagome, dropped her jaw in shock. "That is not fit for a queen. Close that jaw, or I shall use it wide open," Sesshomaru stated angrily. She needed to be taught proper manners. Couldn't have a queen without manners or one that did not follow the rules, could he?

"Qu... Queen?" Kagome asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at your shoulder, woman... I mean, Lady... Kagome..." Sesshomaru growled under his breath. Two things he hated; correcting himself and calling a woman, other than his mother, his superior. But she had to do the same, so he still had some control. And the women of his family always had to obey the males.

* * *

Kagome quickly looked at her shoulder. She was just so happy she was no longer holding something that covered her. On her bare shoulder was a bite mark. It was like a human one, but what shocked her was that there were four, sort of, slots into her skin. It should have been a wound that was bleeding, but it wasn't. She hadn't even noticed the difference in her shoulder. If Sesshomaru hadn't told her or if she wasn't to look in a mirror no longer, she would probably never even know.

"Who..." Kagome knew instantly. He had bitten her. "Why did you bite me!"

Sesshomaru offered Kagome his hand. "Shall we go, mate?"


	2. Chapter 2

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 2

Sesshomaru growled very low in his throat. The woman had fainted and now he had to wait for her to reawaken. Just simply calling her his mate had knocked her out. At least she now knew the facts.

A moan was heard from where the woman laid.

"Will you be fine now, mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Stop calling me that. Please," the woman, named Kagome, begged. Sesshomaru just watched as she shook her head and moaned in despair.

* * *

Kagome could still not believe what had happened to her. Her memory had completely come back while she was knocked out. How could she had done that to herself? To Inuyasha? And now mated? She could never turn back to Inuyasha again. But she had not complied, not at all! Except maybe spending the night on his cape... And being in his arms as he took her prized possession... And then maybe letting him kiss her throughout the entire night... She actually complied almost completely. But the mating, now that was forced upon her!

"What is to happen to me?" Kagome choked out, lifting her head from her hands and peering at him. He blinked and was silent. Kagome wanted an answer, but it didn't seem like he was going to give one to her.

"Gather any belongings you have around. We are going," he ordered, raising himself off the ground and walking out of the cave. Kagome sat there, still scared and worried. How could her life just suddenly change? One minute playing a game of cards and then now having to go with Sesshomaru? She damned whomever invented strip poker and stood wobbly. She stumbled out of the cave and found herself near the spring. Her cards were everywhere. Was that where the action happened and then they just went into the cave at the end to fall asleep? Did Sesshomaru even sleep? Did he enjoy last night? Kagome was confused and she didn't expect answers anytime soon.

She quickly gathered her cards into a deck and placed them into the box. She carried them in her hand, since his cape did not have any pockets or a fold to tuck it in. She looked around; Sesshomaru was gone. What was she supposed to go now? She couldn't return to the camp wearing Sesshomaru's clothes; Inuyasha would recognize the scent a mile away. She wasn't going to wander around, looking for a village or Sesshomaru. What was she to do?

"Are you finished?" A cold voice asked. Kagome looked that way. It was Sesshomaru.

"All my belongings are at my campsite," Kagome told Sesshomaru. He looked away.

"We shall buy you new ones. I shall not explain myself to my little brother, nor allow you to talk to him. We are leaving," he started walking away.

"No, wait!" Kagome yelled. "They're irreplaceable!"

He continued walking away without any acknowledgement that she had spoken. He suddenly stopped. "I will leave you here, leaving you to explain the bite mark and why you are unclothed alone. Follow."

Kagome quickly ran up behind Sesshomaru. She looked back once, clutched her cards tightly and walked behind Sesshomaru in a steady pace. He walked slightly slow, from Kagome's point of view. He could have ran at the speed of light, or walked so fast that Kagome would be out of breath just by trying to keep up with him, but he didn't. He walked slowly and steadily. He did not quicken his pace at any time, nor slow it down. And he didn't even talk. He just looked ahead, not even acknowledging Kagome's presence.

Kagome, though, needed the questions buzzing around her head to be answered, and soon. But she knew he would either not respond or scowl at her for talking. So she hung her head, trying to answer the questions on her own. Like why he had mated her, or why he clothed her, or why he didn't kill her the night they were playing? Kagome kicked the gravel furiously, blaming Sesshomaru. If only he had killed her as he said, she wouldn't be so confused or scared. She knew nothing about mating except that demons did mate. Inuyasha had mentioned it all of a sudden during one of the romantic times they were together.

"Stop," Sesshomaru suddenly demanded.

Kagome raised her head, looking at Sesshomaru. What did he want her to stop doing? Following him? Walking? Thinking?

"Stop thinking of him," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Who?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Him," Sesshomaru simply said.

"Who?" Kagome repeated.

"You do not repeat yourself. Queens ask once, and are answered," Sesshomaru simply told Kagome.

"Well you aren't answering me," Kagome snapped. She didn't care who she was talking to. He refused to speak in full sentences and was confusing her even more.

"Kings do not answer unless they desire to," Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome was filling up in anger. If only the "sit" command, or something like that, worked on Sesshomaru. He'd be so far into the ground at the moment, he'd be seeing magma!

"Who do you desire me to stop thinking of, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as politely as she could.

"My little brother," Sesshomaru said simply.

Kagome giggled. "How in the world would you know I was thinking of him?"

* * *

Sesshomaru nearly growled. How would he know? They were damn mated! Anything that passed through her mind, passed through his. And he did not desire to think about Inuyasha anymore than he needed to.

"I demand you to stop. You will obey," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"And if I don't?" Kagome asked. He could hear the tease in her voice as clearly as possible. He suddenly stopped, but Kagome continued to looked behind herself to Sesshomaru.

"You will be punished," Sesshomaru replied coldly, trying to suppress a glare.

"Oh, really? You would punish your mate?" Kagome asked in another tease.

"Stop teasing," Sesshomaru demanded coldly, continuing his pace again. "It does not work on this Sesshomaru."

A laugh broke out from Kagome. "It's so easy to, though."

Sesshomaru had enough. He roughly grabbed the woman's arm, getting her attention.

"Silence," he demanded. "You do not wish to feel my wrath."

The fear that was clearly written on her face passed through his bones. Her eyes were wide with fear and surprise.

"I am sorry for-"

"You do not say sorry. You apologize. No queen of mine will say sorry. Sorry is for those who do wrongdoings. My queen shall not say sorry, for sorry is for villagers. My queen will apologize and only to me. You better hope this is the only time you apologize to me, or you shall feel what it means to be punished," Sesshomaru growled. The fear intensified in his bones.

"I apologize," Kagome choked out.

"For?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Teasing you, for I found out it does not work on you," Kagome told him, her eyes connected with his.

"You better not try that again," Sesshomaru growled, releasing Kagome's arm roughly and continuing his pace again. "Follow."

* * *

Kagome had to catch her breath. She could have swore her life flashed through her eyes. She had never thought he would act. This mating thing did not guarantee her survival, she found out. Until she found out everything there was to know about mating, she would act as he wanted her to. She would act as his queen, along with obeying everything he said. She blinked and hurried to Sesshomaru's side in silence, as he had told her earlier. She bowed her head, keeping her view on the ground, in respect to Sesshomaru. She wished to live to see her family and friends again. She vowed never to upset Sesshomaru again.

* * *

-----

Sesshomaru was glad Kagome had learnt her lesson, and at such a quick timing. Usually the women that were recently mated by a dog lord were as disobedient as possible, but Kagome was obedient. She did no longer talk to him, and kept her gaze at the ground. She rarely thought, but when she did, it was usually "how did I get myself into this mess?" If he was not in such a public area, nor without any privacy, he would have smiled at Kagome. She would be a perfect queen, once taught the proper manners, rules, and stance. Like, for example, absolutely no inu queen would look at the ground. Either at him or down to the visitors bowing to her, but never at the ground. She was allowed to look ahead like him, but to stand tall and proud, as he did.

"Woman," Sesshomaru suddenly said, and Kagome's head bolted upright to look at him, "do not gaze at the ground. It is not as beautiful as the sky or view ahead."

He felt her blink upon his face before nodding and looking ahead.

"Am I allowed to speak?" Kagome asked quietly.

"If you have only wise comments to make, or wise questions to ask, then yes. But do not speak in long sentences, allowing no one to intervene or answer," Sesshomaru told Kagome. He didn't look at her once.

"I was wondering," Kagome paused, "am I to stay with you for a long time, like forever?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. He paused as well, before explaining to her the rules of mating, considering escape. "There is no way to leave. That mark on your should shall burn until you are in range of me if you ever try to escape. It shall burn even hotter if you shall run to a male. A female, not as much. But, if you shall try to escape me or my desires with you, you shall burn from that mark until you die or return, whichever comes first."

A sniffle was heard before a nod. "What if I was to not escape, but visit friends or family?" Kagome asked, gazing up at Sesshomaru.

"If I gave you the permission to do so, and you did not lie about where your whereabouts shall be, the mark shall not burn," Sesshomaru told her.

"What if you try to escape?" Kagome asked with a tilt of her head. The question pondered his mind for a moment. Kagome had not bitten him. But would he still burn?

He did not answer. He did not know the answer, but would not tell Kagome this. Not until after their mating ceremony might he let her into his life and thoughts, but, until he got to know her as well, he would not. She shall still think of him like any other person, as her superior and king.

* * *

Kagome was ready to respond to him responding to her, but a thought crossed her mind; perhaps he did not know the answer as well. She didn't think she had bitten him, but he had bitten her. Perhaps he was allowed to escape. He was probably allowed to, but was not going to have that burning sensation she would. She dropped her gaze to ahead of her. She was trapped, forever until death, with Sesshomaru, while he could run off, leaving her alone. He could escape from her. He was not trapped.

"Rin, be quiet! Our lord shall be returning any time now. I bet he is fine!" A voice was heard yelling. It was that toad, Jaken, which accompanied Sesshomaru.

"Master Jaken, he had not returned. He spent the night out. He is probably injured or worst!" Rin exclaimed, sadness lacing her voice.

"You stupid girl! Our lord cannot die! He is invincible!" Jaken boasted. "You do not think such impossible thought of our lord!"

"Jaken," a voice boomed next to Kagome; Sesshomaru's voice.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked through a row of parted trees to a small open area where a small girl and toad demon camped. The girl squealed and jumped up and down, overjoyed that Sesshomaru had returned. The toad, meanwhile, lost all colour in his face.

"Another female?" Jaken choked out, looking at Kagome. Kagome took a step back and raised her hands up in defence. Was Jaken trying to hint a dislike for humans, or females, for that matter?

"My lord has returned! My lord has returned! And with a girl!" Rin sang loudly. Kagome smiled a bit. The girl had a wonderful voice, for a child. And she seemed such a cheery one.

"Jaken, call upon Ah-Un. We shall be heading to the castle. We need to prepare," Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

"Prepare, my lord?" Jaken asked, looking up at Sesshomaru with wonder.

"We shall be having a ceremony. And it must happen soon," Sesshomaru stated, a look at the sky.

"A ceremony! Oh, I get to dress up!" Rin exclaimed, twirling. "Bows and flowers. Oh, I like flowers!"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with wonder. A ceremony? Like, a marriage ceremony, just for their mating? She really didn't hope so.

"Is this what I think it is, my lord? Is this why the woman is here?" Jaken asked with the same wonder.

Sesshomaru snapped his head down with a glare written across his face. "I shall be the **only** one to call her woman! You refer her as queen, and **only** that!" Sesshomaru boomed. It was like how he had yelled at Kagome, just louder and with more anger. Jaken shook with fear and hid behind his staff.

"My lord, my lord, forgive this pathetic toad! I did not mean to offend the queen. Oh, my queen, my king, forgive me!" Jaken pleaded. Kagome blinked a few times, wondering what to do. Whatever Sesshomaru did, Kagome would. But Sesshomaru said not a word, so neither did Kagome.

"My lord, must I call you my king instead?" Rin asked with her brown eyes gazing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked into the forest.

"Rin, you may call me whichever you prefer," Sesshomaru said so coolly, it was almost shocking he had been yelling a couple minutes ago.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke for the first time they had arrived. Sesshomaru looked down at her for the first time without anger and with acknowledgement that she was actually talking to him. "Must we not hurry to the castle to arrange the ceremony?"

* * *

Sesshomaru was surprisingly shocked at how intelligent Kagome had spoken. She had not spoken to him with such a language higher than her status until now.

"I must agree. Jaken, why are you not calling Ah-Un!" Sesshomaru growled suddenly at Jaken, unlike how softly he had spoken to Kagome earlier.

Jaken jumped and quickly flared two fire bursts into the air. Kagome looked around, trying to find any sign of this "Ah-Un." Was he another companion or the name of some sort of transportation?

A loud animal growl from the sky answered her question as a dragon, a **two-headed** dragon, descended quickly to its lord's side. It grunted with both heads and bowed respectively. Sesshomaru looked straight at Kagome.

"You shall mount aboard and no longer walk. Ah-Un shall carry you and Rin to the castle. I shall acquire your belongings. What are they?" Sesshomaru asked like she was an equal.

* * *

Kagome blinked. Why did his tone to her and her status to him suddenly change? But she wouldn't worry about it now. "A yellow, big bag. It has all my stuff in it. I also have a bow and arrows," she answered quickly, walking towards the two-headed dragon. "But, if you don't mind me asking, how will you acquire them? He will ask why you are taking my items."

"I do not mind, and what he cannot see, he will not know. His half-breed eyes will not see me pass by his camp, grabbing your items. Mount aboard. Jaken, assist her, but do not converse with her," Sesshomaru demanded and suddenly disappeared. Kagome was petting one of the dragon's heads, looking at where Sesshomaru was last standing. A small, female grunt was heard as Rin climbed aboard.

"Come aboard, my lady. Ah-Un gives smooth rides and you can trust him," Rin cheered. Kagome smiled as well, looked once more at where Sesshomaru had stood before moving to mount the dragon. He was bent down low enough for Kagome to get on without help, but, in the cape she wore around her, she'd show off some things she didn't want to.

"Jaken," Kagome commanded, as cold as she could, like Sesshomaru, "help me aboard."

"My queen, yes," Jaken ran to Kagome's side, dropping his staff to clasp his hands for Kagome to step upon. But Kagome did not trust this toad.

"No," Kagome hissed, "on your hands and knees."

Jaken blinked, gulped and was on his knees and hands. Kagome smiled, stepped on Jaken's back, before seating herself properly on Ah-Un.

"Ah-Un," Kagome said softly as Jaken stood up with three cracks from his back, "can you fly or walk carefully? I cannot seat myself completely on, so, if you were to fly fast or walk unevenly, I shall fall off."

Both heads grunted, before bowing in respect to Kagome's wish. Jaken clutched his staff tightly, leading Ah-Un towards the castle. They were going to walk, guaranteeing Kagome to stay on, and Jaken's survival. Jaken really would like to survive to see his lord mate. It was one of his utmost desires for his lord; to see Sesshomaru settle down with a female. His idea was not with a human, but with an inu female, but Jaken could not control Sesshomaru's choices. But he could influence them. And he planned to tell his Lord Sesshomaru all he thought of the humans, especially of this one that had used him so improperly. His back was gong to be sore **and** black and blue for weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

Encounter with Strip Poker Chapter 3

Sesshomaru crept behind tree leaves. Kagome's friends and him were sitting around a fire, cooking fish. The sun had set long ago, and still, Sesshomaru had not been able to get Kagome's belongings. Inuyasha kept catching a bit of Sesshomaru's scent, and then Sesshomaru would have to change location. Now, Sesshomaru had to get it, or he wouldn't be able to until they all went to sleep.

"I wonder how Kagome is. Do you know why she didn't show up last night, Miroku?" The demon slayer asked, taking a bite of her fish.

"She beat us all at that game and was in high spirits when she left for her bath. No clue, do you, Inuyasha?" The monk asked.

The half-demon shrugged. "Probably felt so guilty for beating me and getting me mad (remember how she sat me from the spring?), she went home," Inuyasha suggested.

"I don't think so," a small fox demon spoke up. "Inuyasha, that tone she screamed it in, she was more scared than angry. I've heard her when she was angry at you, and that wasn't it."

"Shippo," Inuyasha called. The fox demon looked up. "Shut up!"

A feline demon mewed and settled in the demon slayer's lap. "I think even Kirara is worried. Aren't you just a little bit, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Get off my back, all right? Nothing happened to her!" Inuyasha snapped, standing up. Sesshomaru took his chance then. Inuyasha was so preoccupied with the conversation, perhaps he wouldn't even sense him.

With a huge take off, Sesshomaru rushed by the group to Kagome's belongingness. His hand snatched the bag and bows and arrows at once and sped towards the castle. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Kagome forced her eyes opened. She was getting quite drowsy, but she had to stay awake. Her shoulder burned every time her eyes closed.

"Jaken," Kagome finally said, knowing full well that she was disobeying Sesshomaru's demand, "I need you to get Sesshomaru here, and quickly."

Jaken said nothing, just continuing to walk with Ah-Un's reins in hand. But Ah and Un heard her, and halted where it stood. Jaken was jerked back and glared at Kagome.

"I will not disobey Sesshomaru, unlike you," Jaken growled, pulling the reins.

"Jaken, I beg of you. Call Sesshomaru," Kagome begged. She needed sleep, and soon, or another demand of Sesshomaru's would be broken; her touching the ground.

"Master Jaken, I think Lady Kagome is in real need of Lord Sesshomaru," Rin piped up with worry.

"I will not call upon Sesshomaru unless it is an emergency," Jaken snapped. "Now come on, Ah-Un."

Rin frowned before whispering to Kagome. "Cover your ears, Lady Kagome. This will be loud."

Kagome smiled and covered her ears with both hands. Suddenly, Rin broke into a high pitched scream, loud and long. Kagome smiled. Yes, that was sure to get Sesshomaru to come.

* * *

Elsewhere, running at the speed of light, the sound caught Sesshomaru's ears. Rin's scream! Jaken was dead, allowing Rin to be in trouble. Quickly changing courses, he ran backwards, towards Rin and Jaken. And, to his forgotten horror, Kagome as well. If she happened to die, so would he. Another disadvantage of mating... He sighed before quickening his pace even more, the arrows in his hand banging into each other. He had to get there, and soon!

He skidded right before Rin. She smiled, her scream stopping. He looked around; no danger. So why did she scream?

Kagome and Jaken coughed from the dust he picked up, but then were fine.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome needed you! Isn't that sweet?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a glare, throwing her belongings below her feet. "What am I, just some male you command? You asked for your belongings, which have been taking me forever to get, and now you 'needed me'?" Sesshomaru snapped in public, for once in his life. Jaken took ten huge steps back, so that his was hiding behind a tree. This was not good, not good at all.

Before Kagome even responded, her eyes fell closed, and she fell off Ah-Un. Sesshomaru's glare quickly disappeared as he caught her. She could have not fallen asleep without him around. She must had been exhausted. He felt so guilty. Quickly, he adjusted her in his arms to hold her properly.

"Jaken," he demanded harshly, but quietly, "prepare a campground. We will camp here tonight."

Jaken poked his head from around the tree, still quite afraid, but gathered firewood and prepared a fire. By then, Sesshomaru and Kagome were gone. Jaken sighed; another night stuck alone with Rin...

* * *

Sesshomaru undid the tie on his cape, which was still around Kagome, and placed it down as a bedding. He laid her upon it, covering her with it quickly afterwards. He placed her belongings, which he carried as well to the cave, next to her head softly. He quickly removed his armour and laid next to Kagome, covered in his cape as well. He pulled Kagome close to him. He never needed someone to sleep next to before, but now he did. He needed this Kagome next to him, as well as she needed him. It was why she needed him. She was exhausted, but could not fall asleep without Sesshomaru around. She probably endured a lot of pain because of his absence. She would have been asleep a long time ago if only he had stayed next to her the entire day. How foolish of him not to think of her human ways.

Kagome moaned as her eyes clenched. Sesshomaru backed away to see her. Something was paining her. What could it had been?

Taking a guess, he pulled the cape down from her, just far enough that he could see her shoulder. It looked fine, but he did not think Kagome would moan in pain because of nothing. Reluctant for a while, Sesshomaru placed his hand slowly on her shoulder. He just touched it the lightest, and Kagome's shoulder jolted up to meet his hand. He was suspicious for a while, before pressing her shoulder down again, and leaving his hand there. He pulled Kagome closer to him, and relaxed there. He only hoped he would not fall asleep.

* * *

-----

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she awoke. Gosh, she was tired. The night before, last thing she remembered was hearing Sesshomaru yell at her, once again. She sighed as she opened her eyes. She just broke her vow.

Kagome had to blink a few times. A white shirt was the only thing in her view. Was she laying next to Inuyasha?

"So, you have awakened?" A cold voice said. Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru looking coldly at her. Kagome's eyes went wide. Did they go again?

Kagome was trying to say something, but couldn't find the words to speak, and nicely. She just wanted to burst or yell or just scream at him, but, of course, in two minutes flat, she'd be dead.

"You slept for a long time. The sun is high in the sky," Sesshomaru told Kagome. He was making no move to back away, and Kagome's back was against a cold wall.

"I was tired," Kagome told him. "Long day with a lot of events."

"If you desire, you may dress in clothing. I brought your bag in here," Sesshomaru told Kagome, sitting up. Kagome saw what he meant; her backpack was right there. She sat upright quickly and grabbed it, searching through it. She wanted to badly change into regular clothes. She only hoped she had a spare bra, panties and uniform.

"YES!" Kagome exclaimed. She had them all! She pulled them out and started dressing, seeing that she wasn't really wearing anything. She was done in two minutes flat, and looked at Sesshomaru. His stance never wavered, and Kagome saw that he looked like he was wearing some comfortable clothing, like he was lounging around. Just a white top, his sash, and pants. No armour, no swords, nothing like that. He still wore his shoes, but, as Kagome suddenly realized, she had none! No socks either! "Uh," Kagome mumbled, "do you happened to have any extra shoes?"

"It is not like you will be walking. You shall receive the royal clothing and footwear when we arrive at the castle, today," Sesshomaru told Kagome, picking his armour up and putting it on. He placed his swords on his sash and walked out. Kagome finally noticed she was in a cave. She picked up her bow, arrows, and backpack and stood, following Sesshomaru out. But, before she knew what had happened, her bag, arrows and bow were dropped on the ground as she was scooped up into Sesshomaru's arms. She was held bridal style, able to see Sesshomaru's face even more clearly. The thing was that Sesshomaru started walking away from her items on the ground.

"Um, my items!" Kagome snapped. "You went through so much trouble to get them, and now you're going to leave them behind? If Inuyasha gets them again-"

"You speak when not spoken to too much. Jaken will get your belongings. And do not speak of his name," Sesshomaru stated coldly. He walked into the forest and found Rin and Jaken's sleeping forms. Ah-Un, though, was wide awake, and bowed when Sesshomaru arrived. Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the dragon, side-saddle, and kicked Jaken. The sound the toad made when he was kicked over awoken Rin, who yawned and stretched before wishing her lord, her master, and even her lady a good morning.

"My lord, my lord, did you rest well last night? I saw you left with my queen, but did not return. Did she awaken and keep you there for another night?" Jaken asked, bowing low to his lord.

"Get her belongings. They are at the entrance of the cave in the east. And quickly; we shall be leaving soon," Sesshomaru stated before seating himself near the burnt out fire. The toad blinked a few times, registering the information. Had Sesshomaru just ignored him? "Now, Jaken."

The toad jumped before bowing once and scurrying off towards the cave. Kagome remained on Ah-Un, still. Rin, meanwhile, was stretching still and yawning, and even moaned a couple of times. She suddenly then spoke up. "My lord, I never got to ask you yesterday. Why did screams come from your spring area the night before?" Rin asked so innocently. Kagome saw a slight twitch of Sesshomaru's eyebrow before just looking at Kagome with his eyes, but not turning his head.

"Your lady seemed to be quite loud, is all I shall tell you Rin. You are still too young to know," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome looked away, slightly angered at Sesshomaru. How dare he just answer her. The least Kagome would do, if Shippo was to ask a question like that, was just state he was too young, and then blush. But, the thing was, that never was brought up with her and Inuyasha, nor would screams be heard, other than the ones because of a lecherous monk. But they would all return in the end. Well, Miroku a little behind than the others...

Kagome brought her gaze to the ground. How were they all? She had not returned at all that night. They must have all been worried about her greatly. She was worried about them, especially Inuyasha. Would he be running to Kikyou at this moment, or worrying about her? Or, she thought as her eyes went wide, did he go to her time? If he did, oh, she had more troubles than expected! If he was to ask her mother about where Kagome was, and her mother was to tell him she hadn't returned for weeks, for that was the length of time since she had returned, there would be an uproar, as an understatement. Kagome's mother always worried about things, and, if her mother was to ask Inuyasha why he was asking, and he told her the truth, Kagome's mother would worry non-stop. And then Inuyasha would worrying, or tell their friends, and they would worry. Kagome held her head in her hands. Oh, her life was turning upside down!

"Queen Kagome," Sesshomaru stated coldly, and Kagome looked up to see that he was looking at the pile of ashes in front of him, "stop worrying. Your friends are fine. Inuyasha, I must say, perhaps not be, seeing how oblivious he is, saying that you were angry at him, and that was your reason for not returning that night, but you must understand that your friends do worry about you and blame Inuyasha. You should be content about that news, for I am," he told her. Kagome was now more confused than before Sesshomaru started talking.

"How would you know?" Kagome asked. He raised his head and turned to look at her.

"I gathered your belongings. Your friends were talking about you, worried as well. But, as I might let you know, Inuyasha put blame on you for being angry at him and that was why you did not return. He did not worry, nor care. And, did I not tell you before, do not think of him," Sesshomaru said, standing up, still looking at her.

"My, um, lord..." Kagome trailed off, gathering her words. She just wanted to yell, "HOW IN HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?" but, of course, death was definite for that. So, as kindly as possible, she asked, "How would you know what I am thinking about?"

* * *

Sesshomaru finally had to tell her. How else would she stop asking him? "Because of our situation, I know your thoughts. Anything you think, I think. Just that half-breed's name passing through your head and thoughts shall pass through mine. I do not prefer that name passing through my thoughts anymore than needed, so, if it is possible, which I highly doubt, refrain from thinking about anything about him or related to him. Which means, Queen Kagome, if you cannot think about your friends without relating them to Inuyasha, you are banned to think about them."

Kagome's lips parted as her eyes held sadness. Yes, it was quite unfair, not to allow her to even think about her friends, but he did not like thinking about Inuyasha. "My lord, why can I not hear your thoughts?" She asked.

"This conversation is over," he stated, walking past her and Ah-Un. She had asked yet another question he could not answer. Why did she think that he knew absolutely everything about mating? Anyways, he did not wish to have to explain the mating to her and Rin, who would like all the details as well. He'd just order Jaken to explain what he knew to Kagome, and alone. But, if Jaken knew more than Sesshomaru did, that would not look good on his part. Gosh, he was happy his thoughts did not go through Kagome's head. If they confused him sometimes, Kagome would be dizzy with the size of them. He always had thoughts passing through his head. If she had to work with his thoughts along with hers, she'd go crazy. It was bad enough Sesshomaru heard hers. He knew exactly what she was dreaming about last night! It was quite sickening, seeing that he could not awaken her to order her to stop dreaming about that half-breed. He gagged just recalling the memory. She actually desired his brother more than him. It was probably why her mating mark hurt that night. Well, he told himself, the next time she dreams about him, she can deal with the pain.

A grunt was heard along with a lot of curses and swears. "What does this woman carry in her bag, lead?" Jaken bickered.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called. The bickering, swearing and cursing stopped.

"Yes, my lord?" A squeak came out.

"What is taking you so long? You should have been here long ago," Sesshomaru growled coldly.

"My lord, her items weigh a ton," Jaken complained and Sesshomaru walked into view. Sesshomaru sighed before grasping one of the straps on the bag and started carrying it back to the camp.

"Carry the rest, and keep up," Sesshomaru ordered. Gosh, he was surrounded by idiots! Other than Rin, that was...


	4. Chapter 4

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 4

They had finally reached the castle grounds. Sesshomaru nearly sighed out of relief right then and there.

"WOW! My lord, is this the castle?" Rin exclaimed. Kagome even looked up at the huge castle with astonishment.

"Jaken, I trust you to take Rin to the princess room. Tonight, though, you shall not be sleeping in any room. Report to the servants when you are done. Rin, follow Jaken, please," Sesshomaru instructed. Jaken sighed, but nodded. Sesshomaru took control of Ah-Un's reins as Jaken led Rin to her room, not liking it a bit. Kagome, though, was full of astonishment. She didn't exactly think he could live in such a huge castle. But she liked it; more room to roam and relax. But also more room to get lost in.

Sesshomaru led Ah-Un up to the door of the castle. Kagome was still riding the dragon, haven't been touching ground since she woke up. Her butt hurt, but she didn't dare tell Sesshomaru that. He'd probably not even care.

Thousands, perhaps maybe even millions, people came running out from the door. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at Kagome. He dropped the reins and walked right in front of her. He offered her his hand, but Kagome was weary.

"Do you wish to walk now?" He asked.

"Um, I don't want to risk injuring my foot, seeing that I am barefoot," Kagome told him.

"Do you wish for me to carry you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you don't mind," Kagome said. She was actually starting to trust this guy. Sesshomaru gave a nod.

She slid off and Sesshomaru bent, picking her up bridal style. She was still weary of this guy, but she cared more about cutting her foot wide open if she happened to step on something sharp.

"My lord, my lord," echoed as every single person that came out, bowed to the ground. Kagome watched as it acted a dominoes; one started, and the rest followed. She could actually see the floor of the castle because of how low they were bowing. Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice, and walked right by them. They didn't raise until Sesshomaru was inside the castle. Kagome gasped at the view; it was huge. And it was just the main hall!

Sesshomaru walked up the gigantic staircase. It parted half-way, and Sesshomaru went left. He continued walking, Kagome still in his arms, and finally stopped down a long hallway. He put her down and opened the door for her.

"I wish for you to dress in a robe for this dinner. Make-up as well. A servant shall assist you," Sesshomaru told her, starting to walk away, but Kagome called out his name. He turned and looked at her.

"Where's your room? Or where will you be while I get dressed? In case I need you," Kagome said.

"My room is the room you stand in front of. I shall be calling my elders to access you tonight, in my study. Do not go looking for me; this castle is too big for a human to understand where they are in here. Stay in your room until Jaken or I come for you. And I do not care if you are against servants; one will assist you or I will," Sesshomaru told her, continuing to walk down the hallway. "See you soon, my Queen."

Kagome blinked a few times. So he really could hear her thoughts. She smiled and walked into the room and gasped just after closing the door. The room was very nice. It was huge, as well. Silks were everywhere, including the pillows. He had two dressers in his room, full of either clothing or armour. She was just so fascinated by the room. She never had a room like this, in her time or this one. There was a private spring, a walk-in closet, and even a garden connected to the bedroom by a door. She loved it. Inuyasha started creeping into her head, but she shook her head and focused on the robes. There were thousands! One entire row was for a female, while the other was for a male. She pulled one out. It was pink and silky (what did she expect with Sesshomaru?). She liked the way it looked on her, as she looked in his mirror one of the walls. She looked at a blue one, which was exactly the same colour as her eyes, and made them stick out. She picked out one or two more robes she liked and placed them on the bed. She eliminated two that insulted her figure and didn't like the way it felt on her. So, now, she had the blue one, a black one, and a blood red one. The blue one was long, while the black and red ones were short, very short. They didn't even reach past her knees.

The door opened and Kagome looked to see Sesshomaru walk in. He closed the door behind him with just a flick of his wrist and came next to Kagome without a word.

"The blue one I prefer. But keep the red one out for later tonight," Sesshomaru told her, walking over to one of the dressers and pulling out one drawer and blue sandals. He threw them at the foot of the bed for Kagome and even brought out a little, circular container. "I shall be assisting you with your dressing. The servants are too hysterical to even come near this room nor take their eyes off the elders. Now strip your odd clothing. We shall burn it later."

"Burn it?" Kagome asked in astonishment. "This is my... village's official clothing. If I ever go back, I must wear this."

Sesshomaru just looked at her without blinking and then at the sandals he had thrown at the bed. "Keep it, then. But I do not want you wearing it unless you are going to your village," he told her, walking over next to her. "Now strip."

Kagome was reluctant at first, but when Sesshomaru reached for her shirt, she stepped away and did it on her own. Last time he took her uniform off, it was shredded. She really wished to keep at least one uniform in tact...

She was nude in seconds and picking the robe up, Sesshomaru grasped it before her, though, and placed it over her head, pulling it down to her ankles. Kagome couldn't do anything about it, so she just stood there, allowing him to dress her. He took the sash that went with it, and walked behind her and tied it. Almost finished with it, he paused.

"Queen?" He asked. Kagome looked behind her a bit. "Have you kissed anyone in public before?"

"Uh," Kagome paused. She took a deep breath before answering, "once."

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked, walking in front of her and adjusting the sash in front.

"Inuyasha," Kagome told him simply. She did not want to evaluate on the subject anymore than necessary. But Sesshomaru looked at her from the sash and stopped his adjustments.

"Inuyasha?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "When?"

"He was transforming, but in an odd way because a woman by the name of Kaguya was chanting to make him transform. The only way I thought of stop his transformation was to kiss him. And it did, surprisingly enough," Kagome answered, looking Sesshomaru straight in the eye. His eyes became slightly angry, but he looked at her sash.

"No one else?" He asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Would you like to try with someone else?"

"Like who?" Kagome asked, tilting her head. Sesshomaru shook his head and turned to bend down and pick up her sandals.

"Put these on," he told her, giving them to her. "I'll force a servant in here to help with your make-up," he told her and paused. He dipped low and captured her lips. Kagome's eyes went wide. He just stayed there, Kagome and his hands on the sandals. He parted slowly. "Close your eyes tonight. I don't wish to be suspected of forcing you."

"Then let's try again. You just came onto me," Kagome quickly blurted. He was almost out the door when he stopped and looked at her. He closed the door and came in front of her.

"Were you lying to me about kissing Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head. "Fine, prove it."

"I can kiss you how I usually kiss?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru just blinked. She placed the sandals on the bed before slowly reaching her hand up near his head. Reluctantly, she touched his hair, moving her head up near his lips. Her eyes fluttered and closed as her lips just touched his. It trembled from the contact, but Sesshomaru made his move and came down, his lips crashing into hers. She froze, for a second, and Sesshomaru backed off, but Kagome lightly pushed his head near hers with the hand that was behind his head. They stayed there, lips crashed into each other, and Kagome felt a trembling hand touch her waist. A thought came to mind, but she tried to avoid it, knowing he probably could hear it if it came too far into thought. But it flowed in; could this be Sesshomaru's first kiss? Other than the quick one that he put upon her, was this his first? She smiled and moved a little bit closer, allowing him to have just a little bit of contact. His hand twitched before grasping her side as the other slowly moved up towards her head. Kagome brought her hand on top of his and had him touch the side of her head. She pulled back, which made him come forward, but Kagome lowered her head, making him get the point. The lips parted, and Kagome looked at him. His eyes were almost wide. He seemed quite shocked. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. His hand on her head went down to her neck and he moved it behind her neck.

"My lord?" Kagome asked. He blinked. "Was this your first kiss?"

"Other than when we mated, I must tell you truthfully that..." he paused, looking at her rosy lips, "it was."

"I ought to continue getting ready," Kagome told Sesshomaru, stepping backwards. He swallowed and nodded, looking at the floor.

"May I stay?" He asked, looking at her. Kagome nodded, and sat on the bed to place her sandals on. She stood up and looked at him.

"Am I done?" She asked. He nodded, then froze and walked over to the dresser.

"Make-up," he stated and gave her the container. "Do you know how to put it on?"

Kagome nodded and walked over to the mirror, opening the container and placing a finger in the paste and putting it over her lips. She rubbed her fingers together when she was finished and closed the container, giving it to Sesshomaru.

"Finished now?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, now we are finished. I must go tell the elders we are now ready. Wait here until I return," he told her, opening the door and walking out. Kagome nodded and sat on the bed. She smiled and touched her bottom lip. Gosh, for being a first kiss for him, it was a damn good one. She smiled at the ceiling and waited for him to return. Gosh, she couldn't wait to kiss again...


	5. Chapter 5

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 5

"We are going. Come," Sesshomaru said after flinging the door open and calling for Kagome. She walked over to him and he took her fragile and small hand into his. Kagome could feel it tremble just the slightest, but it then held hers tightly and then she was taken with him down the steps to the main hall where three men stood. All wore golden robes. They had long hair, longer than Sesshomaru's, that was silver. All had beards that went down to their waists. Kagome lowered her head respectively. These must be the elders.

"Ah, Sesshomaru," one spoke up.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called her and she looked up at him, "you refer to them as your elders as well, understood? No matter what I call them, you call them your elders."

Kagome nodded and stood next to Sesshomaru, in front of the three elders.

"Ah, Sesshomaru," the same one said again. The other two bowed to him. "So, she is the one the servants told us about. The one you carried in. Why did she not walk in? Did she demand you to carry her?"

"She lost her footwear and did not wish to slice her foot open on anything sharp, and asked for me to carry her, that I complied to," Sesshomaru answered.

"She is your mate!" Another exclaimed.

"Yes, she is, Jeen," Sesshomaru told the elder. Kagome kept her gaze down. The third elder still had not said a word.

"Was she forced or complied?" The first elder asked.

"Started out first, but started enjoying it, so it then turned into complied," Sesshomaru stated.

"What is your name, my queen?" Jeen asked.

"Kagome, my elder," Kagome answered, her head still lowered.

"Wow, respectful. Hard to find ones like that now. Inu females are so disobedient, especially right after mating. I found out by your retainer that you've only been mated for two days, correct?" The first asked.

"Correct," Sesshomaru told them.

"I am not an inu female, elder," Kagome spoke up. She felt every gaze fall upon her.

"What is she then!" The third snapped.

"A priestess," Sesshomaru answered.

"Those can kill you," Jeen said.

Sesshomaru smirked. "This one even tries it, she shall hurt herself as well," Sesshomaru told them. "And plus, I would like a unity for the inus of our clan. Priests and priestesses shall not be feared nor fear us. This one does not fear me, do you, my queen?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I trust you with my life," Kagome told Sesshomaru. She felt them all smile.

"Well, I must say you've got yourself a keeper," Jeen laughed. "I agree."

"She is quite a challenge, I shall tell you, just by her voice. But you'll keep her in line, I believe," the first elder said. "I agree."

Kagome was happy. Perhaps their elders would agree completely. The third elder, though, still had not voiced his opinion.

"Well, I guess this is official. The ceremony shall be-" Sesshomaru was interrupted. The thought that this man was dead passed through Kagome head so quickly, she thought he already had been by then.

"Sesshomaru," the third spoke with a smack at the end of every phrase, "do you love her?" There was a pause and Kagome saw a smirk form on the elder's face. "So, you took her in heat, hum? Those are the worst, don't you agree, men?"

Kagome hated his tone. It was like he just hated Sesshomaru and wanted him to just live miserable.

"Yes, I did take her in heat, but she was as well," Sesshomaru told them. The third elder shrugged.

"So, you have yourself a heir. It doesn't mean she loves you, nor the child. Same for you. I mean, you should know that through experience, correct?" The third elder tease and Kagome felt a very strong anger vibration pass through her body.

"No, she was pure when I took her. Tonight, though, it is a possibility I shall have an heir living in her at the end of tonight," Sesshomaru replied. "Might I add, some mates fall in love even if they mated under heat. I shall prove it by the time the ceremony comes around. It shall be in a moon cycle, when she is ripe again."

Kagome blinked with her eyes wide open. Ripe? Was she a fruit or a person?

"Ah, and if you don't?" The third elder asked. The other two were dead silent.

"You shall use the necklaces," Sesshomaru told him. The male smiled.

"Those were only used once, according to legend. And the couple died in a day. You really wish to risk your lives?" He asked.

"I shall prove it to you, or we shall use the necklaces. Now, if you do not mind, my mate and I must attend to our duties. There are rooms my retainer shall lead you too that you may occupy tonight, if you wish. Excuse us," Sesshomaru said, taking Kagome's hand and leading her back up the steps again and in front of the bedroom door.

"My lord, I-"

"Shush," Sesshomaru ordered, a long finger on her lips. "Tonight is not a night of words, but actions. Now, get inside."

Her eyes went wide, but she pushed the door open and stumbled into the darkness. Sesshomaru followed closely behind her. The door closed, the lock turned and then silence. And, guess what? No light went on that night in that room.


	6. Chapter 6

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 6

"Ugh..." A moan came from Kagome as she sat up. Her body shook because of the effects of the night before. She moaned and shook her head. "What the hell happened to me?"

She swayed slightly. All she remembered was... Her eyes snapped opened, looked down at her body and grabbed Sesshomaru's cape to cover her naked body. Wow, twice in three nights. A record for her, but it wasn't like she had any past experience. She looked around. The sunlight of the morning sun lit the place up quite nicely. She moaned, rubbed her eyes and pulled his cape with her to the dresser. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Gosh, she looked like a wreck. What in the world did he do to her?

"Ugh," came from the bed and Kagome looked as Sesshomaru rolled his body to block the sunlight from his eyes. He had fallen asleep? A first, she suspected. She wrapped the cape tighter around her body and walked towards the door. She poked her head out just as Jaken walked by.

"Wait, Jaken!" Kagome whispered harshly. The toad turned and bowed at Kagome respectively before hurrying towards her. But she ordered him to stop, which he followed. "Look, can you bring two breakfasts up here?"

"Breakfasts?" Jaken asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Two meals?" Kagome asked. Jaken nodded and hurried down the hall. Kagome closed the door and turned to Sesshomaru. She had to blink a couple of times. He looked so... normal. His arm was over his head, blocking the sun from his eyes. His back was away from the sun as well. He actually looked like some high school boy, trying to catch a few more zzzz's. Except the fact that he was naked... well, it actually made him look more high school-ish.

Another groan brought Kagome to seat herself on the edge on the bed. "Hey, sleepy head," she called to him. He moaned, turned to face the sunlight, moaned again, and quickly turned back to Kagome.

"Two more minutes," he moaned. Kagome smiled to that. He was just as normal as she was.

"You have to get up. No king of mine will sleep-in until noon," Kagome said, stroking his hair. He moaned his response. "Come on."

A knocked on the door brought Kagome to the door to find Jaken holding two bowls of oatmeal (who knew they had it in that time?). Kagome thanked the toad and closed the door behind her, returning next to Sesshomaru's side.

"I have food," Kagome tempted. He moaned.

"I do not eat food," he moaned, grabbing the pillow and holding it over his head.

"Well I do. Come on, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, hitting the pillow and moving to take the bowls to the dresser. He moaned and removed the pillow from his head and sat up, squinting into the bright room.

"Uh, what did you want?" Sesshomaru moaned, yawning.

"You need to get up," Kagome told him.

"Uh, gosh. The only day in a bed and my mate wakes me up early. Unless there's an emergency, I am going back to bed," Sesshomaru moaned, falling back down. Kagome sighed; she was going have to be more forceful.

"MY LORD! YOU'RE AWAKE!" A girl squealed. Kagome looked next to her to find Rin at the doorway, quite excited. All Sesshomaru did was pull the sheets up the cover his body before moaning to leave him alone.

"Rin, you're lord's a little tired," Kagome told Rin with a pat on her head.

"Why?" Rin asked innocently.

"Because your lady kept me up all night last night," Sesshomaru moaned. "Now quiet, Rin."

"Why did you keep him up late?" Rin asked, but Kagome didn't even hear it. She was now defending herself.

"Sesshomaru, if you hadn't kept going, maybe I would have stopped screaming you to _stop_," Kagome pointed out with her hands on her hips. He moaned as a comeback.

"Kagome, you actually told me, 'that's the spot. Go, go ,go,' " he moaned underneath a pillow. Kagome jaw dropped, blushed before hitting her comeback.

"You wouldn't be able to make me say that! You can't find the spot even with a map!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru waved a hand a Kagome, which just angered her even more, but a small tug on the cape changed her attention.

"It sounds like you two did not enjoy last night if you both are complaining. Master Jaken told me not to go in last night because you were all right, my Lady, but maybe I should have. Is that why you were screaming?" Rin asked.

Kagome's anger disappeared just by the small girl's words. Even though she didn't even know what they were talking about, she had a point. Even though they both were arguing about it, it had to be good enough to make Kagome shake uncontrollably and Sesshomaru to fall asleep. She looked at Sesshomaru, and he, too, saw the point Rin was making.

"Rin, leave us to be alone," Sesshomaru said, sitting up.

"My lord, if you two are going to repeat last night, I am not leaving," Rin protested.

"We aren't," Kagome assured. "We just need to talk, that's all."

Rin looked at the two, but walked out without another word. Kagome closed and locked the door behind her and turned to Sesshomaru. He was getting his pants on and getting out of bed. Kagome sat next to him in silence. He paused once his pants were on.

"Did you not enjoy that? Was it too long? Or too hard? Or-"

"It was perfect, Sesshomaru. Just maybe too much one-after-another thing..." Kagome chuckled. Sesshomaru looked at her. So she did enjoy it. "But," Kagome said, looking at him, "did I push you too far? You fell asleep, and, well, I've never seen you sleep. Like, you're not one to fall asleep."

"You should take that as a compliment. I do not tire out easily," he told her, looking at the ground with embarrassment.

"Huh?" She asked.

"It is the best when you tire out. When your partner tires you out, that means you have been satisfied," he told her, looking at her face. They just stared at each other for a while in silence before Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and kissed her. "I enjoyed that greatly. Do not ever think otherwise."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Uh, if you really don't mind, I'd like to dress into clothing for the day," Kagome said with a smile.

"I do mind," he told her, pushing her down on the bed and crawling on top of her.

"Wait, we told Rin it we weren't going to repeat last night!" Kagome said, her hands on Sesshomaru's chest.

"There is no way to repeat anything like that. There can be better or worst, but never a complete repeat," he told her with a smile. He laid overtop of her completely, and Kagome felt him nibble on her ear.

"Oh god!" Kagome out cried.

"No, not yet, dear," he whispered. She moaned, and he was about to continue, but the door was flung wide open.

"My lord, my lord," three male voices said. They all then gasped and Sesshomaru rose. Kagome turned her head to see who these three men. The tallest (also cutest, in Kagome's opinion) had jet black hair, short and spiked. He was strong built, as Kagome could see by the tight uniform he wore. It was black except some lines that were red. His eyes were sapphire, like Kagome's.

The shortest had pure red hair, short as well and spiked. He wore the same tight uniform, but instead the lines were green. His eyes were violet.

The remaining one, his height between the two's, had a dark look with him. While the other two were clean cut, this one had a black goatee. His hair was also jet black, but up into three spikes in the middle of his head. He wore just a jet black uniform, no coloured lines. His right ear was pierced twice, two circular earrings on the outside of his ear. His eyes were almost completely black, but, in reality, they was just dark brown.

"Men," Sesshomaru said coldly as he raised himself from Kagome's figure. Kagome pulled the cape to cover herself and sat up straight as Sesshomaru stood in front of her, facing the men.

"Lord Sesshomaru," they said in unison and bowed lowly. Sesshomaru waved his hand and they all raised. The tallest winked at Kagome, and she smiled at that.

"Men, this is your queen, Queen Kagome. You shall be protecting her at all times, unless I am with her. If I am, you shall go about your other duties, but if I am to leave for reasons that vary, one or more of you much either be near her or watching," Sesshomaru told them. They nodded their heads. "You are to keep her from the forbidden areas. Wherever the child does not go, neither shall her, no matter what the servants or the retainer say. Do you understand me?" They all nodded. "You are not to touch her. You may speak with her; that I allow. If she is to wash while I am away, that is the only time you may see any part of her unclothed body. The same applies for her changing." They all nodded. "Now, if anything should happen to her while you are watching her, you shall all be whipped three times. That amount shall double if it happens again. After three times, though, you shall be replaced. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," they said in unison.

"Naraku is near here, so I might warn you, if Naraku's scent comes anywhere near her, the three chances are eliminated and you shall be killed instantly. Understood?" Sesshomaru stated. They nodded. "Now go about your business. I am with her now, but I will be leaving to write the invitations. Which one shall be watching her?"

"I will," the tallest volunteered. Kagome smiled and looked to the floor with flattery before back up at this man. Gosh, it was like a repeat of Kouga.

"Fine. If any of you wish to assist him, you shall. Now, off with you," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Ah, my lord," they said in unison, bowed lowly again and walked out, closing the door behind them. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. Did he care for her? Was their relationship more than physical?

"Now, Kagome, let me explain to you. You are the queen, and my mate. If you happen to die, I will. However, if you are injured, that will not effect me as of yet. You need to be on guard from now on forth, so these three guards will protect you," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, if you really wanted me protected, then why don't you just stay with me?" Kagome asked.

"Some things I do cannot have a priestess around or they will instantly be killed or seriously ill because of the surrounding demonic aura," he told her, looking first at the floor and then Kagome with a small smirk. "Come on. Let's continue."

"Contin-" Kagome was pushed back down on the bed and Sesshomaru smiled with mischief before following her. Kagome rolled her eyes; he must be a very horny demon. Who would have thought the great Lord Sesshomaru, horny over a priestess? Well, he was, and he was relinquishing the need as Balzar, the medium height protector, stood outside the door, listening. The only way out of the room was through that door, so, if Sesshomaru needed to leave in the middle of the night, he would be able to protect Kagome instantly. Balzar did not like being whipped, and did not need his life to be cut short just because his other men were so irresponsible. Did they think just because Sesshomaru said she needed protection only that day meant she didn't need protection any other time? Gosh, his friends were stupid.

"Balzar," a person called him name. He looked to see Kinta, the tallest protector, walking his way. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my duties to start," Balzar told Kinta truthfully. He nodded and looked at the door as well.

"I guess Maroon does not exactly think properly. But, then again, he's the only one of us that has a mate," Kinta said, still staring at the door. He suddenly closed his eyes, wincing, and looked at Balzar.

"Keep you vision in check, Kinta. If Sesshomaru found out about your gift to see through walls, you'd be dead in seconds," Maroon, walking down the hallway, advised.

"I know," Kinta hissed. "She's just so beautiful, it's hard not to. Guys, I was wondering, whenever she bathes or changes, and Sesshomaru is not around, could you allow me to be there? Or tell me? I just want to see her body without Sesshomaru on top of it."

A scream was heard from inside the room and all three men looked there. Guess those two were having fun.

The retainer, Jaken, came speeding down the hall, full blast. "Men, is Lord Sesshomaru in there?" Jaken demanded.

"Yeah, but I'd advise you not-" Maroon started, but Jaken already had stepped inside. All three men stepped out of seeing range, and throwing range, but were still nearby. Suddenly, Jaken came flying back out of the room, a lamp on his head.

"Looks like Lord Sesshomaru is busy. I'll return later," Jaken said quickly and ran down the hall, the lamp still on his head.

"Watch-" a huge crash was heard as Jaken walked into the wall "-out," Maroon tried to warn. A second too late.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared coldly at the door. How dare Jaken just stroll into the room! Kagome was in high passion two minutes ago. He could have went one more time. But, no, Jaken stalled him, and, by the time he returned, Kagome was curled in a ball, moaning her passion away. She tended to do that; at the end, moan softly and quietly, and curl into a tight ball until Sesshomaru either tucked her in his cape or the sheets, or he held her. Today, though, he decided to do neither. He laid next to her, not touching her once, and watched her moan quietly. Slowly, her eyes opened to his.

"Why did you stop?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. Did Jaken suddenly pop into his mind and that's what made him stop? Oh, nasty!

"Jaken came in and I had to force him back out. By then, you were over," he told her, looking away. She cupped his cheek suddenly, causing Sesshomaru to look at her.

"One more time," Kagome told him. He was slightly confused. She usually was asleep by now. Maybe the change was because of the time of day.

"You're on," he told her, and they started up again.

* * *

The three men suddenly heard a consecutive squeak in the bed inside the room and sighed at once. They were at it again... 


	7. Chapter 7

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 7

"Men," Sesshomaru called, and the three protectors skidded in front of the lord. Bowing once, they awaited for their orders. "Queen Kagome is fast asleep at the moment, and I must attend a meeting, without Kagome around. Watch over her, and, once she awakens, keep her preoccupied," Sesshomaru told them, putting his armour on. Under his breath, he added, "Where is that sash?"

"My lord," Balzar spoke up, "your sash is over there." He pointed at the opposite corner of the room. Sesshomaru looked at Balzar before walking to his sash and picking it up, wrapping and tying it around his waist.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kinta spoke up, "do you have any ideas on how to preoccupy the Queen?"

Even Sesshomaru had to stop on that one. "Have the child assist you on that one. She is human as well, as well as female. She might know what to do to keep Queen Kagome preoccupied for the time being. Now, if you excuse me," Sesshomaru said, walking past the three men, who bowed to him. Then they all looked at the woman lying fast asleep on Sesshomaru's bed. They were silent walking in and closing the door behind them. Nightfall had come, so it was pitch black in the room, but all three demons could see clearly in the dark. Kinta was a cat demon with his special gift. Maroon was a fire demon with a little bit of human mixed into him, but it did not affect him, nor Sesshomaru's perspective of him. Balzar was a salamander, being able to blend into any surrounding, at will.

The three males found spots to watch the sleeping queen clearly. Balzar sat on a chair, Maroon stood against a wall, Kinta sat on the bed, almost directly next to the queen. None of them said a word, nor made a sound as they watched her sleep. She was soundless and never moved around until she awakened. She moaned and turned over, right into Kinta.

"Sesshomaru, why is it so dark?" Kagome moaned.

"My Queen, Sesshomaru has left, leaving us three to watch you," Kinta told her. She nodded sleepily.

"Great. So this is how he repays me for giving him one freaking night," Kagome moaned, turning back to her other side. She was silent and all the men thought she had fallen back asleep until she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "So, what are we going to be doing today... Or, I mean tonight..."

"We understood you, Queen. The small child, our Lord told us to speak to her for ideas," Kinta said. The two other men thought he was just kissing up.

"Ah, Rin..." Kagome moaned and sat up. The sheet revealed her body and all the men gaped at it without a sound, but she soon realized it, and covered herself up. "Uh, could you give me a few minutes to get dressed?"

"We must watch over you at all times," Balzar spoke up, and Kagome snapped her head to look in that direction.

"Who else is in here?" Kagome asked.

"I am as well," Maroon told her. She sighed.

"Will you all have to stay here while I change?" Kagome sighed, pulling the sheet with her as she left the bed.

"Only one needs to stay, and I volunteered first, so I think I should be the only one to stay with you, don't you agree, my Queen?" Kinta asked. The other two rolled their eyes.

"Whatever. It's dark and all, so it's not like any of you will see anything," Kagome sighed, pulling the sheet with her to the closet. She hummed a small tune as she got a dress out. It was quite nice and she put it on quickly, but the string that criss-crossed in the back needed to be tied, and Kagome couldn't reach it. So she asked Kinta to do it, and he very eagerly did. The other guys sighed.

Kagome twirled and smiled. She loved the way the dress fit on her. It was one of the old fashioned kind, with it tight right on her torso, but puffed out past the waist. She smiled and opened the door, the light blinding her for a second. But she was fine, and she walked down the hallway, looking for Rin, or Jaken.

The small toad bumped into her, running full speed down the hallway. "My lady, my lady, TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Jaken begged, holding onto Kagome's leg. She kicked him off and saw Rin running down the same hallway Jaken had, string in hand.

"Master Jaken, Master Jaken! I haven't finished playing!" Rin squealed, then tripped on a bump in the rug. Kagome ran to the little girl's side and picked her upright.

"Rin, you have to be careful. You shouldn't run inside," Kagome said, brushing the small girl off. The three protectors were at awe; Queen Kagome was so kind. "Now, Rin, would you like to play with me? Lord Sesshomaru has left, and I can play with you now."

"Oh, really!" Rin squealed, and Kagome closed her eyes from the sound.

"But Rin, this is an indoor game, and you must keep your voice down, all right?" Kagome whispered. Rin nodded eagerly. "Good girl."

"What game will we play, my lady?" Rin asked as Kagome stood.

"Um," Kagome paused. "Do you know how to play Tag?"

"Tag?" The girl looked up confused at Kagome. "How do you play that?"

"Hum..." Kagome had to think of some way to explain it to her. "Men," she turned to the three protectors, who instantly went rigid, "are you willing to play with us, if you learn how to play? You'll still have an eye on me while you are at it."

"Sure, my Queen," Kinta said eagerly. Maroon rolled his eyes. He was not going to let him get all the glory.

"My Queen, I shall join you as well," Maroon spoke up. She smiled and put her gaze on the last man.

"And you?" Kagome asked.

"I am not one to play games. I shall just watch from the side-lines," Balzar answered. Kagome shrugged and turned back to Rin.

"Now, hum... We need more..." Kagome thought. "Jaken, will you play?" Kagome asked.

"No way! If I can get her off my hands with you, why would I willingly play with that monster?" Jaken blabbed. All three of the protectors raised their eyebrows. The Queen had a similarity to the child. Were they calling her a monster?

"Jaken, if you do not play with us, I shall inform Lord Sesshomaru of your rude behaviour, especially when you walked in earlier tonight. Might I add, he wasn't as forceful afterwards," Kagome spat. Balzar cleared his throat and Kagome blushed. She did not just say what she thought she just said! "Anyways," Kagome murmured, "Rin, a bunch a people play this game. One person is It, and that person has to try and tag the other people. If the It person tags someone, the person tagged is now It, while the original It is now no longer. They can become It again, but the objective is not to. Understand?"

Rin nodded franticly. "Who's going to be It first?" Rin asked eagerly. Kagome smiled.

"But remember, we can't run in the castle," she told Rin innocently and turned to Balzar. "Since you won't be playing, do you know a place we are allowed to run and play that is outside?"

"There is your personal garden, and the garden in the back, but no one has clarified it," Balzar answered darkly. Kagome sighed.

"Do you know a place for sure?" She asked.

"If Sesshomaru allows it, I guess we can run in here, but being careful not to bump into anything or break anything. If that is all right with you, Queen Kagome," Balzar answered. Kagome sighed and turned to Rin.

"You understand that? We can run, but you have to be careful," Kagome told Rin. She nodded, but Jaken spoke up.

"She doesn't know how to be careful," Jaken spat, his arms crossed and his nose in the air. Kagome glared at the toad as Kinta whacked him on the head.

"Do not over talk the Queen," Kinta boomed. Jaken shook with fear and apologized quickly. "Good toad."

"So, let's play," Kagome announced and touched Kinta on the arm. "You're It!"

Kinta smiled and raced after the woman. Maroon ran the other way. Balzar walked casually after Kagome and Kinta as Rin ran with Jaken the opposite way. Kinta and Maroon both made a promise to each other that they would run normally, no demonic speed at all.

* * *

The game dragged on Kagome was tagged by Jaken and she ran after the toad. But, a white figure intercepted her, and she bumped into it. She fell down on the rug and looked up to see Sesshomaru looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here? I told my men to preoccupy you," Sesshomaru said, pulling her upright.

"I am preoccupied. We're playing Tag," Kagome beamed.

"No one is watching you," he hissed and looked around. No Balzar, Kinta or Maroon. Three whips each.

"QUEEN KAGOME!" Was yelled as Kinta ran, laughing down the hallway, Rin hot on his heels. "TELL HER TO-"

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks at seeing Sesshomaru. Kagome shrugged nervously.

"Where are Maroon and Balzar?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kinta shrugged. "You all are supposed to be watching her."

"Balzar said he was going to be watching her, but I haven't seen him since we started playing," Kinta answered.

"You are not supposed to be playing with her. You are supposed to be watching her, protecting her," Sesshomaru boomed. Kagome placed a hand on his chest.

"Don't blame them. I was going to play a game with Rin, but we needed more people, and I asked them to play. They were just doing as I asked," Kagome told Sesshomaru once he finally looked down at her. "I'm sorry."

"What did I tell you!" He yelled.

"Ugh, relax! You're so uptight!" Kagome yelled and whipped around and stomped back next to Kinta. "What's you're name?" Kagome asked Kinta. He answered her and she took a glance at Sesshomaru. "Can you take me back to my room? I just need to rest."

Kinta nodded and assisted her down the hall, towards her and Sesshomaru's room. He saw Maroon and stopped, calling him. The met up and Balzar showed up behind them.

"Look, I just ran into Sesshomaru," Kinta told them in a whisper. "He's really upset that he found her unprotected."

"Did you tell him that I was watching her?" Balzar asked, worried. Kinta nodded.

"But because no one was around, he got really upset. And then he found out we were playing with her-"

Maroon whacked him across the head. "Why did you tell him we were playing with her?" He snapped.

"It was the way he worded his sentence, that's all," Kagome spoke up. "Listen, he even snapped at me. He's just in a bad mood."

"Isn't he always?" Kinta hissed. Kagome looked at him angrily.

"He isn't always. Depending on how he reacts depends on what mood he is in. Once before I said sorry, and he just warned me not to, and I believe he was in an ok mood. Now, he just completely snapped at me. Come on, I better head back or he'll be really worried about me," Kagome told them. They all led her back to the room and sat with her inside.

* * *

"How dare they... I told them... And then she yells at me!" Sesshomaru grumbled down the hall. He was in such a pissed mood, nothing could cheer him up.

"My lord," Rin called quietly.

"Yes?" He asked, suppressing his anger as much as possible.

"Why did you yell at Lady Kagome? She only apologized for having them play," Rin told him innocently, walking with him down the hallway. He sighed.

"I told her not to say sorry, that it is all," Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Well what is she supposed to say?" Rin asked.

"That she is apologizing, not being sorry," Sesshomaru answered.

"Being sorry is apologizing, isn't it, my lord?" Rin asked. He paused, both in speech and walking.

"Rin, go find Jaken. He needs to be punish- I mean, he needs to play," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Rin smiled, she understood her lord. She ran down the hallway, excited, calling for Jaken. Sesshomaru sensed the toad running the opposite way.

He entered his room to see Kagome look up at him in the dull candle light. He shook his head; did his men not learn from their first mistake?

"My lord," Kinta, Maroon, and Balzar said in unison, standing in a line. "We apologize for leaving Kagome unattended. It was foolish of us."

Sesshomaru waved his hand to dismiss them and closed the door behind him. Kagome still hadn't said a word. He pulled out a towel and opened the door to the spring. "Join me, will you?" Sesshomaru said, without looking at Kagome.

"I'm not in need of a bath," Kagome answered quietly.

"Will you just sit with me then?" He asked, turning and looking at her. She shrugged and stood, following him to the springs. She sat at the side as he soaked in the spring.

They were silent for a while. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome finally said, and he turned to see her looking at her fidgeting fingers.

"About what?" He answered, leaning back on the bank. His hair floated ever so elegantly in the hot water.

"Why you were so angry when I saw you," Kagome said, looking at Sesshomaru. He was the one to shrug now. "Come on. It'll help if you talk about it."

"They want the ceremony tomorrow," he told her finally.

"And?" Kagome asked.

"Things will not be ready by then. You will not be ripe, the invitations will not be sent, nor arrived, and the plans still will not be planned by then," he told her. Kagome smiled and looked at her fingers again.

"About this ceremony," Kagome said, looking up at Sesshomaru, who was now looking at her, "what is to be involved?"

"Nothing," he told her coldly.

"Dear," she said, causing his gaze to fall on her again, "it is our mating ceremony. What does it involve, with me at least?"

"It might happen to last for a week, depending on how willing you are. The day before the week you are ripe, the ceremony happens. You are bathed in the family spring, cleaning with the family cleansing products. We will not able to see each other until the ceremony, which **must** happen at night, midnight. You will be brought in with females surrounding you, mated, of course," he told her and paused, closing his eyes. His mother should be in that group, but she was dead. "We shall be drenched in demonic water, but that will be a problem for you. For you, we might have you monk friend drench you in purification water, but that just might ruin everything else in the ceremony. This is such a problem!"

Kagome crawled behind Sesshomaru on the bank and let her hands fall upon his shoulders and massage ever delicately. Perhaps it would calm him. "We'll find a way to make it work," she told him softly. "Anything else?"

"Afterwards, we shall go to 'bed.' We will be going non-stop, no matter what you or me say. I do not have a problem; my demon will keep me going. But you, you are the problem. Once I stop, you fall asleep or just tire out. You humans tire so easily," he sighed. Kagome smiled.

"Compared to demons, of course. But, for that night, I'll keep going. For you," she whispered into his ear. "Now," she said, sitting back up and continuing to rub his shoulders, "anything else?"

"The next morning, the guests will still be around. Until you become pregnant, that is. But, hopefully, you will become pregnant quickly, and, even if you become pregnant on the first night, they will still be there the next morning to greet us and the fellow guests. These guests will be either close friends and family. Seeing that I do not have any family, Inuyasha will be coming. Do you have family, and, if so, where may I send the invitation to?" He asked her, looking up. She looked into the water, thinking.

"My family, um..." She paused, and looked down at Sesshomaru. "You can't find them anywhere in Japan."

"Where are they then?" He asked. She paused, opened her mouth and then closed it, thinking of her words very carefully.

"They're in Japan," she told him.

"You just told me-"

"But, not in this era," she told him, looking away and releasing his shoulders to sit up right. He turned in the water to look at her. What did she mean they weren't in this era?

"How?" He asked.

"The dry, Bone-Eater's Well in Inuyasha's Forest is the portal between my era and this one," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"How do you travel through? Jumping through it?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"I jump through and find myself in my family's shrine house. My family are shrine keepers. I am the reincarnation of the priestess Inuyasha fell in love with 50 years ago, Kikyou. The Shikon Jewel was found in me, and allowed me access to this era. It was shattered, thanks to my stupid idea a year ago, and I have sworn to find the pieces. A small fragment of it allows me to go back to my era and to yours," Kagome explained.

"Is anyone else allowed to travel?" He asked.

"Inuyasha can because of the connection me and him have," she told him.

"That love connection has disappeared," he told her.

"No, not that connection. The necklace around him, which the submissive word s-i-t makes him fall face first into the ground, is the thing that connects us. Without it, he would be just like the rest of the world," Kagome told Sesshomaru. He lifted himself out of the spring and dried off with the towel, pulling his clothes on while pondering the facts.

"Where did he get this necklace that connect the two of you? And is there a way to break it?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome paused.

"Lady Kaeda, the priestess in the village near Inuyasha's Forest, placed it on him, and I just have the powers to use the word. You would have to ask her to make another for I have no idea how to. It uses priestess powers; that's all I know," Kagome told Sesshomaru. "And, might I warn you, if you ever anger me, as Inuyasha has in the past, I can use that word at my will, placing you face first into the ground," she told him with a chuckle.

"I would just remove it," he told her, passing by he as she rose.

"Trust me, Inuyasha has tried. I am the only person, along with Kaeda, allowed to remove it," she told him as he chose another outfit.

"Well, when I tell you to remove it, you shall remove it," he told her, dressing quickly into the outfit he chose (happening to be just an exact copy of the one he was just in).

"Ah, yeah, _right_," Kagome told him. He paused and eyed Kagome suspiciously. "I do as I please."

"Then I would do as I please and kick you out, no matter what season, nor time of day. I allow you to stay in my castle. Take it as a privilege," he told her, seating himself on the bed. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is a long day."

Kagome looked out the window as Sesshomaru lowered himself down on the bed to lay on his side. Wow, the sun had set, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. She smiled and nodded, laying down as well. Sesshomaru blew the candle out and Kagome fell asleep quite quickly. Playing Tag with three demons and a small child, all day, really tired her out.


	8. Chapter 8

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 8

Kagome moaned as she awoken to her bed moving a lot.

"Rin, your lady is trying to sleep," came a whisper.

"But, my lord, I'm in need of a playmate," Rin whined as the bed ceased its movements.

"Find Jaken, or Kinta. They, I am sure of it, will play with you," Sesshomaru whispered. The bed moved as Rin left it and ran out the door. "Children," he sighed.

He bent down and kissed Kagome's cheek, climbing back into bed. She moaned and turned to find him laying next to her.

"Why did you get up?" Kagome asked.

"I had a small duty to do," he told her.

"And that was?" Kagome asked.

"Killing Jaken," he said, pulling the sheets back up. "Go back to sleep; it is still dark out."

Kagome yawned and turned back around, closing her eyes. She was back asleep in no time.

* * *

Sesshomaru meanwhile still couldn't sleep. The entire mating ceremony was on his mind. How was this to work? How did his father make it work? Or did he ever mate with Izayoi? 

Kagome moaned causing the thoughts to leave his mind. He would find a way; he knew it. Kagome had confidence in him. He would find a way.

* * *

-----

Kagome opened her eyes to find a pair of golden ones peering at hers. She groaned and closed her eyes as she sat up. Sesshomaru did as well.

He had never noticed how beautiful she was before. The way her hair curled just the right way, her pale, but beautiful skin mixed in with her adorable sapphire eyes... It was no wonder so many men had run after her. And with her personality, gosh, he would need three guards to protected her from the men. Heck, he already did!

"Good morning, Queen Kagome," Sesshomaru greeted her. She moaned her greeting and fell into him. His arms slowly wrapped around her. "Tired this morning?" She moaned into his chest. "I would like you to dress nicely today. The elders will be here again to access you and your personality, alone. They already know mine, but do not know yours. So, dress nicely, put a bit of that make-up on, and I will take you down to the chambers."

She moaned before looking at him. "Why today?" She moaned, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It is because they are in the area. Come on Kagome. I really do not prefer having to explain why you have circles under your eyes," he told her, reluctantly pulling away to get up. "Would you like me to choose your dress?" He asked. She nodded and he disappeared into the closet. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"So, what will they be doing?" Kagome asked in a moan as she crawled out of bed.

"Just some little tests. Measuring you for the traditional robe and recording your appearance like hair and eye colour," he told her, coming out with a long, slim, red dress. "Is this good for you?"

"That looks it's for a party or special night, not for elders accessing your mate," Kagome told him, walking past him and pulling out a nice sapphire coloured one. "This one, on the other hand, is mush more casual, but still pretty. Plus, it brings out the colour of my eyes."

"For once, I must agree with you. Dress quickly, but with care. I will get the sandals. The make-up container is on the dresser. I shall return soon to get you. The elders still need to be awakened," Sesshomaru told her, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Why not give Jaken that duty for today?" Kagome asked, turning her back to Sesshomaru. "I need someone to untie this dress and tie the other one."

Sesshomaru smiled and agreed, moving behind her and untying it. She stripped as he, too, got dressed. Instead of changing into another copy of his outfit, he actually changed it. It was like it, as in the shirt and pants outfit combination, but the colour and patterns were different. On the shoulder and edging of the sleeves were yellow sparks instead of his hexagons. The overall colour was still white, but his blue and yellow sash was replaced by a red and yellow one. His pants remained the same, though.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru the sash and turned to allow him to tie it behind her.

"You look nice in that colour dress," he told her, tying it with complete care.

"Same to you. That sash suits you well," Kagome told him. He smiled, looking at her before focusing on the sash. With a small, playful pat on the bottom, he turned away.

"We shall be leaving now. The elders do not prefer to be kept waiting," he told her, opening the door. Kagome held her bottom, outrage that he would go down there.

"I still have to get the make-up on," Kagome told him. He shook his head no.

"I'm going to just kiss it off later. We shall only use it on special occasions," he told her. "Now, please, Lady Kagome. Come with me and we shall leave."

Kagome sighed and followed him down the hallway to a room she had not been at, ever. There was a desk and many chairs, along with two bookshelves against one wall. A large painting was behind the desk of a dog demon. Over on the right was a fireplace with a single bed near it. It looked quite like a lounge or a study.

"Kagome, please, sit. We shall wait for the elders. It is a possibility that they are still awakening and dressing," Sesshomaru told her, indicating one of the chairs with his hand. Kagome sat down elegantly and with proper manners, smoothing out the dress before seating. Sesshomaru sat in the chair next to her.

* * *

Soon, the elders started coming in. First was the rude elder, then the elder Sesshomaru called Jeen, and then the last one, which Sesshomaru addressed as Yenu. They sat down as well, and they did not start until all of them were seating and around. 

"So, she is a priestess, correct?" Jeen asked.

"Correct," Sesshomaru told him.

"Well, does she know what we will be doing?" Yenu asked.

"Yes. I told her this morning as we dressed," he told them

"So, how about we get started, hum?" Jeen smiled and turned his attention to Kagome who perked up suddenly and sat tall. "So, we'll ask some questions, getting to know your background, your family, your past life. Things like that. You likes, dislikes... Overall, just about you. So, let's start."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Demon or human years?"

"Human."

The three elders looked at each other. "Long distance in age."

"Yes, I believe so."

"Anyways, where were you born?"

"Japan, in my parents' shrine house. My mother could not make it to a... Um..." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with worry. How in the world was she to tell them about her life in modern Japan?

"Queen Kagome?"

"My mother could not make it to a hospital."

It was silent. "Hospital?"

Kagome shook her head. "Look, I'm from a completely different era. I travel through an old well to my era and then to yours."

Jeen looked at the two other elders. "We knew the day we met you," Jeen told her. "The reincarnation of Kikyou, the current protector of the Shikon Jewel. We will not let that affect our judgement of you. May we continue?"

"Yes, elder."

"So, any siblings?"

"Younger brother. 9 years old."

"Ah, one similarity," Jeen joked, looking at Sesshomaru who was looking at Kagome. He was going to be learning a lot about Kagome now. "Are you educated?"

"Well, mostly," Kagome answered. "I have not finished the schooling in my era just yet."

"What do you know? Name one thing you know."

"Uh, algebra?" Kagome asked. All three elders raised an eyebrow. "I guess I know a lot then."

"Uh, yes... Um, anyways, are any of your parents deceased?"

"Father."

"Mother well?"

"Last time I visited."

"Is your brother?"

"Last time I visited."

"Good, good. Do you enjoy living in this era?"

"It's much more dangerous than my era, to an extent. I've gotten used to this era, but I like visiting mine often to see friends and family."

"Ah. Do you like the inventions there compared to ours? We have heard of your surprising Instant Ramen."

"Some things are better than others, but the view in this era is remarkable."

"Ah, ah... If you had to choose, which would you rather live in?"

"Hard choice... For now, I'd rather live in this one. I had a duty to finish before I can ever try to live a normal life again."

Sesshomaru sat there, listening to all the questions roll by, and Kagome answering them perfectly. She didn't give extra long answers, but not too short either. It wasn't too long before the questions were finished and Yenu spoke up.

"Queen Kagome, can we do the measurements and recordings?" Yenu asked. Kagome agreed and Sesshomaru told her to stand and walk in a clear part of the room. "Sesshomaru, do you have a female servant that has time to spare?"

"Yes. Do you desire me to get her?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It would be greatly appreciated," Yenu told him. Sesshomaru walked out of the room, and, two minutes later, brought a female in. "Ah, lady, please. I need your assistance."

The servant came next to Kagome, bowed respectively to both and asked what she could assist the elder with.

"I need you to measure her, since I am a male and unable to touch her," Yenu told the woman. The servant complied, bowing her answering. "Now, please..."

* * *

A few hours later, Kagome's entire body had been sized. When it came to her chest size, Sesshomaru stepped in protectively, telling them that no one other than him would touch her chest. Yenu replied that he needed the size, so Sesshomaru said he would do it. He turn to Kagome, who was confused as hell, and felt Sesshomaru cup her chest. She kept her eyes on him, as well as he did hers. She actually didn't feel violated, oddly enough. 

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome, that is all," Yenu said, bowing to Kagome and the servant sped off. Kagome sat down, feeling quite odd. Sesshomaru being protective, then she feeling just right that he cupped her... Things were going weird.

"Queen Kagome," the last elder said, and Kagome looked up at him, pushing the thoughts aside, "show me the mating mark."

Kagome pulled the sleeve of the dress down and showed the mark proudly. The man sneered and reached his hand out for it. Sesshomaru, being quick on his reflects, slapped the hand away.

"Ah, so it is a true mark. The marker is always protective of anyone, female or male, touching the mark. Anyways," he sneered, "show me your kiss."

Kagome smiled shyly as Sesshomaru took her hand and forced her to stand. They stared at each other's eyes.

"Remember what I told you?" He asked. She nodded. "Then do it now."

Sesshomaru grabbed her head and kissed her somewhat harshly and Kagome slowly snaked her hands to his head. Somehow, someway, he snuck his tongue into her mouth, and everyone in the room heard a moan. But not just from Kagome. Sesshomaru's first time tasting her. Always, the kiss would just be lips connecting, but he pressed farther, and got a positive reaction.

"Ah, I think that is enough, don't you, men?" The third asked. The other two were white from shock. The Lord Sesshomaru was kissing a female was shocking enough, but a priestess? They wouldn't believe it if they weren't seeing it before them. "Sesshomaru, enough!"

Sesshomaru pulled away as Kagome's eyes fluttered open wide.

"Now, men, don't you think we've had enough?" The third almost hissed. Sesshomaru and Kagome were still staring at one another. They all nodded, and the three left the couple alone. But Jeen paused for a second.

"Sesshomaru, we will allow the extension of the ceremony, seeing that you truly do love her," Jeen said with a smile.

"Leave while you still can, Jeen," Sesshomaru said. The door closed quickly behind the fleeing elder.

Sesshomaru smiled and took Kagome's hand, opening the door and leading her down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, but Sesshomaru was leading her somewhere. They came upon their bedroom door and he opened it, leading her inside. He quickly lit a candle.

"Kagome, dress into your odd kimono," Sesshomaru instructed, throwing her bag to her and hurrying to find an outfit in the closet.

"Uh," she paused, looking down at the bag in her hands, "why?"

"Jaken and I made a plan that today we were getting that necklace. Rin is coming as well, but up until a certain point. Jaken will watch over Rin while we make our way to the village. When we edge it, I will give you this," he threw a vial at her, which she caught effortlessly. "You will take only a sip, and it will allow my scent to disappear from yours, and you allowing to be touched by males. But, it only lasts for one day, so every night, you have to come to me."

"Is that all, or is it because you will miss me as well?" Kagome teased, laying the vial on the dresser. He smiled in the closet.

"Yes, that too, as well," Sesshomaru said, bringing out his outfit that he usually wore. He saw that Kagome had not changed at all. "Why are you not changed, or at least halfway?"

"The sash," she said simply and he sighed, twirled her around and undid the sash quickly. "Now, answer me this: why do you not join me at the village?"

"If Inuyasha is there, which I happen to know, I do not wish to have to confront him, nor explain why I am at that village. It truly disgusts me, that village. And he happens to know it. Kagome, I'm depending on you," he told her. "Get the necklace made a soon as possible and get out of there."

Kagome nodded, and quickly changed into her uniform. They were done very quickly and met Jaken and Rin downstairs in the main hall.

"My lord, my lady, Ah-Un is waiting for you outside," Jaken told Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"We're going on adventures! Yeah! My lord and my lady and ME! My lord and my lady and ME!" Rin sang, jumping around playfully. Kagome giggled and walked outside into the fresh air. She took a deep breath. Gosh, it was good to be outside again.

"Lady Kagome, do wish for me to get your sandals, or will you ride Ah-Un all the time?" Sesshomaru asked. She completely forgot about that.

"Oh, it would be greatly appreciated, my lord," Kagome said, turning to him. He nodded and called for a servant.

"Get three pairs of sandals, all green to match her kimono," he told the servant, who sped off willingly to fetch the sandals. They returned with them in hand. Sesshomaru passed them to Kagome, who placed the two pairs in her backpack, while putting the other one on.

"Let's go, hum?" Kagome suggested. Rin climbed about Ah-Un while Jaken took the reins. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked at a steady pace, heading towards Inuyasha's forest. It was a nice, peaceful day, with birds chirping and the air clean and refreshing. Sesshomaru could always hear Kagome take deep breaths of the air and smile. He assumed he had kept her in that castle far too long, with no fresh air. He would have to allow her some time outside. He needed the fresh air too.

* * *

They were nearby around nightfall, right near the well. Kagome took a glance at it before focusing on Sesshomaru. 

"Now, you do understand the rules of this, correct?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome sighed and nodded. "All right, now just a sip."

Kagome held the vial and took a tiny sip. It was freezing cold, like it had just been in a refrigerator, but it was a warm day and night.

"So, just get in and out as soon as humanly possible," he told her, and bent down, kissing her cheek. "Be, um, careful."

"I will. Come on, Sesshomaru. These are my friends. They wouldn't put me in serious danger on purpose," Kagome said, standing on tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

"All right. You better go," he told her, taking the vial from her hand. She nodded and headed towards the village. Sesshomaru looked onward. Gosh, he was worried about her.

Rin tilted her head, looking at her lord. He was worried about the lady. "Master Jaken, why is Lord Sesshomaru so worried?" Rin asked. "She is going to go with her friends, right?"

"It is Master Inuyasha who he is worried will hurt her. And, plus, Rin, her friends fight dangerous demons and put their lives on the line. That is what he is most worried about," Jaken answered, looking at his lord as well. "He will be all right, Rin. No need to worry."

'I hope she will be all right,' Sesshomaru thought, looking in the direction she was running. 'I hope she will be all right.'


	9. Chapter 9

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 9

"Hey, everyone!" Kagome exclaimed, entering dramatically. All her friends looked up from the fire to see Kagome enter, and instantly she was hugged by Sango.

"Oh, where did you go?" Sango demanded, worry lacing her voice. Kagome was losing oxygen and had to force her friend off.

"I went home. Didn't realize it was Sota's birthday until I was soaking and had to quickly hurry home to celebrate it. It kind of dragged on for more than a day," Kagome lied through her teeth.

"Oh, really? Well, we were just worried about you when you didn't come back in the morning and all your belongings were still around. Until, that was..." Miroku dragged on, looking at Inuyasha.

"Look, suddenly they were taken, all right. My stupid half-brother was sensed around, and I swear he took them. No clue why he would," Inuyasha spat. He looked at Kagome. "But it looks like you got them back, some how..."

Kagome smiled. "I found them at the well when I came up," Kagome lied. Gosh, she hated lying to her friends.

"Really? Wow, well, I guess everything's good again, hum? So we can go jewel shard collecting again, hum?" Inuyasha said, jumping up. "The sooner, the better."

Kagome swallowed hard. She needed to get that necklace and get the hell out, and as soon as possible.

"Uh," she looked around. Kaeda wasn't anywhere. "Where's Lady Kaeda?"

"She went to get some water down by the river. She'll return soon. And no, Inuyasha. We'll start first thing in the morning," Sango said, sitting back down.

Inuyasha "keh"ed and closed his eyes. "Fine, first thing in the morning."

Kagome looked out of the hut and crept out. She hurried to the river and found the old priestess with two buckets of water in hand, having quite some trouble bringing them up the hill.

"Lady Kaeda!" Kagome exclaimed, running to the old woman's side. The priestess looked up and smiled at Kagome, placing the buckets down. "Let me help you with those, hum?"

Kaeda accepted the help eagerly and they walked up the hill together.

"Um, Lady Kaeda?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, child?"

"Um, is it possible to make another one of those necklaces you made for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The priestess sighed and gave up, sitting on a boulder nearby. Kagome laid her bucket down and stood next to the lady.

"Why might ye want one, Lady Kagome?" Kaeda asked.

"Well, um, don't tell Inuyasha this, but," she paused. Lie, lie, lie... "he hasn't been punished enough, I believe, and I thought another would give him another punishment. And he's gotten used to the word 'sit.' "

A thud was heard in the hut and Kagome cringed. She had to watch her words.

"Ah, child, I understand. What word would ye like this new necklace to possess?" Kaeda asked. Kagome pondered on that thought. Sesshomaru was a dog as well...

"Heel," Kagome answered.

"Ah, another canine command. I will do this, but it will take a while. How about ye and yer friends find a sacred jewel shard, and then return? I believe the necklace will be finished by then," Kaeda told Kagome. Kagome smiled, but was weary... Finding another jewel shard? That could take months... Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to stand Inuyasha for that long, nor would the vial last that long.

"Thank you, Lady Kaeda," Kagome said, picking up the bucket of water she was carrying. "How about we join the rest of the group?"

Kaeda smiled and picked up her bucket and they made their way up the hill once again. They got to the top this time and got inside, where Kagome found a huge dent in the floor. Inuyasha was mad at her, even though she apologized, but she got so mad at him, she sat him again. This time, though, she didn't apologize.

* * *

As everyone got tired, especially of all the yelling and arguing, people started going to bed. Kagome laid out her sleeping bag, and laid in it, but couldn't sleep. She tried her other side, laying on her back, and even on her stomach, but she couldn't sleep. Every time her eyes closed, she could see Sesshomaru's face, but not feel his warmth. And that was what she missed and needed to get to sleep. That feeling that he was next to her, he was protecting her, as she slept. 

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't sleep," Kagome told him truthfully. She saw that he was resting, but, par usual, he wasn't asleep.

"How about you sleep in my arms tonight? Perhaps that will help you," Inuyasha told her, opening his eyes to look at Kagome. She shrugged, and crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked over to Inuyasha and sat in his lap. But he uncrossed his legs and separated them, and she fell between them as his arms held her, even with his sword in hand. "You scared me when you didn't return. I thought something bad happened to you," he whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes. She didn't know she meant that much to Inuyasha, seeing how much he argued with her and went out with Kikyou all the time. She sighed. "I didn't mean to worry you, Inuyasha," She apologized. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "Just don't go off again without telling me."

Kagome nodded and relaxed into his arms, but she had this feeling of betrayal. Like she was betraying Sesshomaru. Her eyes opened when she felt a small tug, like some invisible rope, that was connected to her, was suddenly jerked. A small purr was heard in her ear as Inuyasha fell asleep, his head falling onto her shoulder. Kagome suppressed a small sob. The tug was from Sesshomaru, needing her, but she could not move or Inuyasha would notice or wake up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She desired Sesshomaru as well, but she was stuck. She thought of an apology, begging him to ignore her, to stop thinking about her. The tug was gone and she fell back into Inuyasha with guilt filling her. Tomorrow, first chance she got, she was running to Sesshomaru and telling him everything, and then allow him to take her right then and there. But, for now, she would try to sleep in Inuyasha's arms. Or at least rest.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome's arrival. Her scent was not smelt, nor did any bushes rustle. He couldn't even feel her anywhere near. He then heard her thinking of a huge apology, and he got it. He sighed, closing his eyes. He needed her at that moment, but she couldn't come. Inuyasha probably held her up. He sighed and returned to Ah-Un, Rin and Jaken. He only hoped Kagome could come the next night.

* * *

-----

Kagome moaned awake and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Mmm, good morning," she said to everyone. Inuyasha stood up, shaking.

"Gosh, Kagome. You couldn't be heavier, could you?" Inuyasha snapped. "I can't feel my damn hand!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, ready to snapped at him, but smiled. "SIT!" She yelled and stomped out the door. She paused and then ran full blast towards the well. She begged Sesshomaru was around there.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt Kagome running his way, and quickly was on his feet, heading that way. He needed to see her. 

The trees were a blur as he ran towards the Bone Eater's well. He stopped there and found Kagome. She stomped her foot, tears pouring down her face in frustration.

"Where the hell is he?" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome," he gasped, and she turned to him. Next thing he knew, Kagome was embracing him, tears running down her face. "Kagome, what is the matter? What did he do to you to upset you so much? I could feel your anger as soon as you entered the forest."

"Oh, Sesshomaru..." Kagome cried and lifted her head to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't come last night. Inuyasha had me in his arms, and I didn't want him questioning me, let alone following me. I missed you so much!" Kagome said, burying her head into his chest. Sesshomaru looked down at her with sadness as well. He had missed her as well.

"Kagome, why were you in his arms?" Sesshomaru asked and she looked up at him.

"I couldn't get to sleep, so he offered, and I accepted. I needed you near me, or knowing someone was protecting me. I didn't have a good night sleep. Maybe only one or two hours worth of sleep," Kagome cried.

"Where is the necklace? When will it be done?" He asked. She shook her head into his chest.

"I have to go shard looking with my friends. Lady Kaeda told me that it'll be done after we find a jewel shard, perhaps. I don't want you suffering, having to be around Inuyasha for so long. If you don't want the necklace, I understand," Kagome cried. "I don't even think the vial will last that long."

"The vial can last for three years, since you can only takes sips of it. I will stand the torture of following you and your friends if it is the only way to acquire the necklace. I do not want your life lost because the stupid half-breed couldn't protect you. Everything is all right, Kagome. Just calm down," he told her and kissed her wet cheek. He licked the tears away on that side, calming Kagome down.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm a little emotional since I didn't get much sleep, and I really did miss you," Kagome told him, calming down. He nodded, continuing to lick her cheek.

"I do not like it when you cry. Your pain registers through me, remember?" he told her in a whisper, kissing her cheek. "Look, we can go now, if you need me that much."

"I don't have that time. Just hold me until Inuyasha comes near," she begged. He agreed, kissing and licking the tears away on the other cheek.

* * *

Inuyasha hissed, climbing out of the crater Kagome made him make. And then she runs off! He growled and ran after her. No matter how angry he was at her, he was not going allow her to hurt herself. 

Just after entering the forest, a stench hit his nose; Sesshomaru's stench. That bastard was nearby and Kagome had run off? She was in real danger!

But a dragon-like grunt was heard and Inuyasha paused. He pushed past the trees to find a small campsite. Sesshomaru's companions relaxed there, until, that was, Inuyasha showed up. The toad quickly grabbed for his staff, but Inuyasha was quicker and grabbed it first.

"Where's your lord?" Inuyasha demanded. "And why is he in the region?"

"I do not answer to half-breeds. Now hand over my staff!" Jaken demanded. Inuyasha glared at the toad and whacked him across the campsite.

"MASTER JAKEN!" Rin exclaimed. Inuyasha looked at the human girl. He always wondered why his brother kept the girl around. She was just a weakness and it wasn't like he was in love with her. And, if he was... Inuyasha gagged at the thought.

"Will you tell me where Sesshomaru is?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will not deceive Lord Sesshomaru," Rin snapped. "Do as you please to me. You will not find my lord or my lady!"

"Your lady?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin, shut up!" Jaken demanded, but he was stepped on by Inuyasha.

"Who is Sesshomaru's lady?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Half-breed, I will not tell you. It is the secret of this group and of the castle. You shall never know!" Jaken growled before being pressed farther into the ground.

* * *

Kagome bolted her head up when she heard Rin yelled for Jaken. Sesshomaru even stopped kissing her cheek. Something was the matter. 

"Sesshomaru, go. She needs your help," Kagome demanded, pushing herself away.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" Sesshomaru asked, heading that way. Kagome nodded.

"GO!" Kagome exclaimed and the inu lord was off. Kagome held her arms and headed back to camp. She at least had some time with him.

She walked slowly back to the village. Gosh, if only this entire mess hadn't happened. It wasn't like she was not in love with Sesshomaru; no, not at all. Yes, she had feelings for him, now, but before, she would gag at the thought. She loved Inuyasha, and now, well, he was an obstacle for the couple. But if she was just a normal 17 year old girl in her time, not a reincarnation of Kikyou, the sights of Kouga, Inuyasha, and even Naraku, and now Sesshomaru, along with the one responsible for breaking the Shikon Jewel, gosh, everything would be normal. Everything would be fine in this era and hers. Everyone's lives would be all right. Sango would have her family still, Kouga would still have his pack, Miroku would be with a woman (perhaps), and Shippo would still have his father. But, then again, Inuyasha would be pinned to a tree still, and she would have never met Sesshomaru, nor have these strong feelings for him. She'd probably be dating a million guys at once, and flirting with every male at school, not trying to avoid them in this era. She sighed as she exited the forest at a slow pace. If only her life was normal.

But, it wasn't, and she was still living it. Like, everyone has their problems in their lives, right?

Kagome looked up to find Sango and Miroku, ready for battle.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha went out for you, and then Shippo claimed he smelt Sesshomaru. We're going out to help him. You stay here, or join us quickly," Sango explained. Kagome's eyes went wide and she ran to the hut to get her bow and arrows. She joined the group again. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he slowed down to a walk near his campsite. He walked into view as Inuyasha looked from Rin to Sesshomaru. 

"I was about to ask you the same," Inuyasha hissed.

"I go where I please when I please. Why do you bother my companions?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Kagome was out here, along with you. This is the second time I've caught the sense you two are together, right before Kagome went back to her time, and now. Why is this going on?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru blinked.

"Leave, Inuyasha, before I get angry," Sesshomaru threatened.

"As if. I'm not you companion, nor your minion. I do as I please as well," Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing his sword. "Now where is Kagome? What is going on between you two?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated, taking Tokijin out, "I warned you once. I will not warn you again. Leave before I get angry."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. Inuyasha hissed.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha looked at that one. He then looked a Sesshomaru.

Miroku stumbled through some bushes and found him. "He's here."

"Get Kagome out of here, Miroku, as well as Sango. They don't need to see this," Inuyasha hissed, aiming his sword on his mark.

"Inuyasha, we have come to help," Sango said, pushing through Miroku. "We aren't leaving until you come back with us."

Sesshomaru hadn't moved or advanced. He was hoping Kagome would not stumble through that opening, but she did.

"You two stop this!" Kagome begged.

"Kagome, get out of here! I'll deal with you later," Inuyasha hissed, flying his sword back, ready for the Wind Scar. Kagome shook her head with frustration and ran in front of the huge sword.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome demanded, and he lowered his sword.

"Kagome, get out of the way!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome shook her head no and extended her arms, blocking Inuyasha's aim.

"No," she said sternly. "I will not let you two fight."

"Priestess," Sesshomaru stated coldly, though he had the urge just to kiss her there and then, "move out of the way. This has nothing to do with you."

"Sesshomaru, shut up!" Kagome demanded, not looking at him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and saw the anger churn in his eyes.

"Kagome, move!" Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's shoulder and pulling her away from his aim. She tumbled to the floor. That angered Sesshomaru even more. The fact was that Inuyasha just touched the shoulder the mating mark was on, and, oh, saying Sesshomaru was furious is an understatement.

"Inuyasha," he tried to stay calm as he said the last words Inuyasha would hear, "you made the biggest mistake of your life."

Inuyasha pulled his sword up, ready to release the Wind Scar and Sesshomaru held his sword vertical across his chest. Kagome opened her eyes, seeing both men ready to attack. Kagome saw a rock, and grabbed it. Being quick, she hit Inuyasha across the head with it, hard. He tumbled to the floor.

"You," she said breathlessly, dropping the rock, "will never learn."

Sango and Miroku stood awestruck at the move Kagome just made on Inuyasha. Yeah, they knew she didn't want them to fight, but it didn't mean she had to knock Inuyasha out with a rock. Sango stepped towards Kagome, a hand outstretched, but Kagome stepped backwards.

"Don't come near me. I don't want you near me," Kagome said angrily. Sango pulled her hand back as Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and fell to her knees. "Oh no, what have I done?"

Kagome blacked out right then, falling into some fall leaves, cushioning her fall. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru placed his sword back on his sash and walked carefully to Kagome's side. He kneeled next to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Tonight, I guarantee you will have a good night sleep," Sesshomaru told Kagome's unconscious body. He looked at the two pale friends. "If Inuyasha asks, tell him she is safe."

"Sa... Safe?" Sango finally choked out. "You're taking her with you! How could she be safe?"

"Don't tell Master Inuyasha this, lady, but Kagome is Lady Kagome," Rin spoke up cheerfully.

"Yes, she is a priestess," Miroku said to the small girl, but she shook her head dramatically.

"She is Queen Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru's lady. They mated four days ago," Rin told Miroku. Both Sango and Miroku's eyes went wide, were as white as a ghost before falling into a pile of fall leaves. Sesshomaru shook his head shamefully. And these were Kagome's friends? Pathetic.

"Rin, get Jaken awake and follow us. We are finding a new campsite," Sesshomaru stated, looking down at Kagome's body. Yes, he vowed that night she would get a good night sleep. He didn't desire for her to go psycho on him if she didn't happen to have a good night sleep. Stepping over the two pale bodies of her friends, but purposely stepping on Inuyasha, he made his way to a new campsite.

* * *

Kagome moaned and sat up, but a hand pressed her down again. "Sleep," a cold voice ordered. 

"Sesshomaru, I need to go," Kagome said, brushing his hand away and sitting up.

"No, you need to sleep," Sesshomaru told her, pushing her back down. Kagome moaned at that one. "At least rest."

"No, Sesshomaru," Kagome snapped, sitting up. "I need to get back to Inuyasha."

"Back to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his head to look at her with a hint of anger. "Why to Inuyasha?"

"Because I need to apologize. Sesshomaru, please," Kagome begged, looking at him. Sesshomaru looked down to the ground.

"We will go together," he told her, standing up. Kagome was quick to her feet and hurried towards the village. Sesshomaru sighed and followed the priestess slowly. One of those days, she was going to kill herself...

* * *

Kagome burst into the hut to see Sango look up at her friend. She was kneeled next to Miroku's still unconscious body. 

"Sango, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded. Sango looked over at the opposite corner at a half-demon with Kaeda holding a wet towel at the back of his head. "Inuyasha, oh I'm so glad you're all right! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Inuyasha looked up at her and crossed his arms angrily. "Then, tell me, why did you do it then?" He snapped.

"I wanted you to stop. And plus, you hurt me," Kagome told him with her head down. She suddenly was pushed forward and looked behind her to find Sesshomaru walking in and seating himself at the corner of the hut.

Sango went for her weapon, but Sesshomaru spoke up. "Demon slayer, your weapons are not necessary. I am not here to injure, nor kill you," Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

"Sesshomaru, get out of here!" Inuyasha demanded, raising fast and grabbing his sword. But he doubled over in pain and Kagome ran to his side.

"Inuyasha, sit down. You're still too dizzy to fight anyone," Kagome told Inuyasha. Inuyasha hissed in pain and fell back down and back into Kaeda's care.

"Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome, along with everyone else, turned to look at him, "who is that?"

Kagome looked at who he was looking at and answered kindly. "That is Lady Kaeda, the priestess that will be making the necklace for you," Kagome answered him. Kaeda looked up at Kagome.

"Ah, child, ye told me ye needed the necklace for Inuyasha here, not Lord Sesshomaru. I must make it stronger than, and it will take longer," Kaeda told Kagome.

"No," Kagome answered. "It's not to injure him. Use the same amount of power as you do for Inuyasha, if it won't injure Sesshomaru in the process."

"What do you care? And how the hell will you get it on the bastard, beg him to bend over for the burden or chant it on as you did me?" Inuyasha hissed, glaring coldly at Sesshomaru who just looked out the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in an outcry. "Don't talk of things you don't understand!"

"Kagome, it is fine. Let him ramble on about imaginary ideas. It is not of our concern," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Sesshomaru, you shut up!" Kagome snapped, turning to face Sesshomaru. "If you are going to travel with us, you need to get used to the way he is, but not insult it."

"TRAVEL WITH US!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "THAT BASTARD IS **NOT **TRAVELING WITH US!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome exclaimed and the half-demon fell into the floor. "He is, because, for your information, he doesn't trust you with my life. And, I warn you once, Inuyasha. Do not call him a bastard. To be precise, you are the bastard child."

Sesshomaru smirked and looked away before anyone could notice. Kagome was a perfect mate for him. He chose well.

"Kagome, maybe just everyone going to sleep tonight will help. Miroku, I believe is knocked out, and Inu-" Sango's face went bright red. "PERVERT!"

Sesshomaru looked towards Sango as she grabbed her boomerang and whacked Miroku across the head with it. Kagome flinched as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Sango has a point," Inuyasha said with a glare to Sesshomaru. "How about we **all** sleep, and this entire thing might just _go away_."

Kagome nodded and turned to Sesshomaru. She just glanced at him, and then the thing tugging at her leg. "Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed, bending down and picking the fox demon up. "You want to sleep with me tonight?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and Kagome, along with everyone else, looked at him. "No one sleeps with you other than me," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha raised, ignoring his wounds and unsheathe his sword.

"You, sleeping with Kagome! Ha. Haha. Yeah, right! You can barely touch a human, let alone let one sleep with you. You probably don't even lay down, let alone sleep," Inuyasha chuckled. "And plus, I ban it."

"Sit," Kagome simply said, looking at Sesshomaru only. "Shippo, tonight, can you sleep with Sango, Miroku or Inuyasha?"

Shippo nodded eagerly. "But I'll be able to be on your shoulder while we travel, right?" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Kagome said and the fox demon leaped from her hands to Sango's lap. Kagome looked at her bag before seeing Sesshomaru raised, his swords clinking into one another.

"We are having our own room tonight," Sesshomaru stated and Kagome felt a warm feeling, like hot spring water, wash over her. Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha who was glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who had closed his eyes and opened them to look at Kagome.

"You tell him or I?" He asked. Kagome looked to the floor. "Inuyasha, Kagome and I are mated, if that word is even in your vocabulary. Tonight, like every other night, we must do the nightly duty. I do not think you would desire that, in the hut you are residing in as well. But it is not your desires I am worried about; my mate's privacy is mandatory, and I wish not for you, the monk or that demon there to see her body."

Kagome walked past Sesshomaru in a hurry. He continued to glare at Inuyasha until the feeling of crying washed over him stronger than ever before. He quickly bolted out of the hut to find Kagome in tears on the floor.

"You had to tell them, didn't you? You had to just inform them?" Kagome snapped, turning her head to look at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome come here," he told her, offering his hand. She shook her head and looked away. So he grabbed her arm and hoisted her up, which she fought off. "You need a bath. You smell like Inuyasha."

"So?" She hissed. "We'll be travelling with him for at least a month. You got to get used to that scent."

"Not on my mate, no," he hissed. "Either you walk to the spring, or I carry you and drop you in, praying you know how to swim." She glared coldly at him and he looked away angrily. "Always the hard and difficult way with you, Kagome," he sighed and walked towards her, but she backed away quickly. He sighed and, using his demonic speed, had her over his shoulder in no time, heading towards the spring. One hand was on her thigh, making sure she wouldn't fall off.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome demanded, kicking and hitting his back. A single slap to her bottom silenced her.

"Would you like to be punished any more?" He demanded. She was silent, so he slapped her again, which she moaned out of pain from. "Well?"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru," she winced.

"Good mate. Now, be a good mate and swim," he told her, and she had no time to answer, because she was dropped into water instantly. He stood waiting on the bank and watched as her head broke the water's surface. "Ah, so you do swim, hum?"

Kagome glared coldly as Sesshomaru and swam so her back was to Sesshomaru. "Could you give me some privacy?" She asked angrily.

"No," he told her coldly. "Now wash, before I come in and wash for you."

Kagome did her own "keh" and raised herself out of the spring. Sesshomaru watched as her odd kimono became see-through. Looked like they were sharing clothes that night. She quickly discarded her clothing and dived back into the hot water. Sesshomaru still had not made any advance or sign of joining her.

She swam around leisurely, not even acknowledging Sesshomaru's presence. "Would you like to join me?" Kagome asked, looking at Sesshomaru. He blinked down at her, but looked away quickly.

"If anyone should come by, and I was to be swimming with you, I would not be able to protect you, nor your dignity or privacy. No," he answered.

Kagome shrugged and twirled her hair quickly into a bun to avoid it from getting any wetter. She washed quickly, not wishing to irritate Sesshomaru any longer, or give him any way of irritating her any more.

Suddenly, with Kagome's back was towards Sesshomaru, a splash was heard. Kagome twirled around quickly, but Sesshomaru was nowhere. She was scared like hell until something rough went up her back. She shook from the very odd contact, and felt the water's surface break. Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards his chest.

"I thought you said you didn't want to join me," Kagome teased. He twirled her around so that she faced him and saw that she was smiling at him.

"I changed my mind. Do you not want me in here?" He asked. She shrugged with a teased.

"Perhaps," she said, tease lacing her voice strongly.

"Too bad. I am staying," he told her and she yelped (or half yelped) and he pulled her close to capture her lips. He twirled so that she was against the bank and he was in control. Kagome laughed and gazed into his eyes. They both were memorized and Sesshomaru snuck his hand to the back of her head and pulled the bun out. Her hair tumbled down and tickled her neck and back, causing her to shiver. "Do you desire me?"

Kagome nodded, staring at his lips, and he moved close, but did not capture her lips. He stayed close, more as a tease, and she whimpered. He could control her so easily. "Sesshomaru, please don't tease," she whispered. He smiled the slightest and captured her lips softly and slowly. She smiled and let her hands fall upon his shoulders. His hands travelled up and down her back as their bodies were pressed against one another. And, sooner or later (sooner, actually), they ended up on the bank, completely breathless and in each other's arms. Sesshomaru gazed up at the starry sky as Kagome let her head lay on his chest. His cape was their bedding along with covers. His arms were around Kagome, and it was peaceful.

"Lady Kagome," he called, and she moaned her reply, "what is this relationship?"

She looked up at him as he gazed down. "I guess physical with a little of emotional," she answered. "Unless, of course, it's love, but I really wouldn't take that too far, unless you are, but I don't-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"You talk too much, Lady Kagome," he whispered. "But, it must be as you say; physical along with a bit of emotional. That is all I needed to know. Rest now."

Kagome let her head down on his chest again, pondering his question. She replied so truthfully; it was not love, just yet. Just physical and some emotional, seeing that they were mated, and when one desired the other, they both desired each other. And when one felt an emotion, the other did. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. All she needed now was rest, and, with being in Sesshomaru's arms, protection. She could sleep now, and peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 10

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open to a blue sky. His eyes darted around while his sniffed to specify his surroundings. A mumbled from his chest caused him to look down to find Kagome asleep on his chest. She was smiling in her sleep, so he knew she was content. The thing was that, as he gaze down at Kagome, he soon realized they both were not wearing any clothes. Yes, the cape was covering them mostly (Sesshomaru's chest was bare), but if a demon was to come by and attack, Sesshomaru would need to get dressed before attacking. And where were his clothes? Speaking of clothes, where were his swords and armour?

Kagome moaned as her eyes fluttered open. He looked back down at her to see her look sleepily up at him and smile before laying her head back down.

"Good morning," Kagome greeted.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. It seemed to be a habit for him.

"Like a baby," she replied with a smile. She rubbed her head against his chest and looked up at him. "How did you sleep? Or did you even sleep?"

"Yes, I did sleep, and it was all right. We must return to the village or we will not be able to get a Shikon shard and return for the necklace," he told her while he sat up. Kagome sat up with him as well and rubbed her eyes, one hand keeping his cape up.

"Um, have you been able to find any of our clothing?" She mumbled, looking around.

"Mine and yours, but yours are wrinkled, and my Queen does not wear wrinkled clothing," he told her, standing up and walking over to his clothing, folded into a neat pile. "You may wear my shirt, if you can make it look good on you.

Kagome nodded and he threw the shirt at her, which landed on her head. She pulled it off and quickly made it into a dress (sort of like how she made Inuyasha's shirt into a dress in Episode 58, _Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part 2_). By the time Sesshomaru had his clothes on, Kagome was ready to go. Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome looking at her clothes, kneeling at her pile of clothes. With the short length of the shirt, Sesshomaru saw her bare bottom just the slightest and smirked, placing his swords on his sash.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome called, gathering her clothing and raising, "is it possible for me to return to my era and get myself my clothing?"

Sesshomaru gazed at her. "How long would it take you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Perhaps five to ten minutes," she answered.

Sesshomaru placed his shoulder armour on while thinking. "Once we return to the village, I shall escort you to the dry well. You will have a maximum of ten minutes before I inform Inuyasha and have him come after you. Do you understand?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "Then come along."

Kagome hurried to Sesshomaru's side, heading back to the village. Kagome carried her wrinkled clothing back.

* * *

Once they arrived, Inuyasha came running out, his sword out and ready for an attack. Kagome quickly dropped her clothes and ran in front of Sesshomaru, her arms out stretched.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha hissed. "You said you needed a room, not going out all night! Kagome could be dead by now!"

"She is not, as you can see. You are in my way. Move," Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha hissed, but Kagome walked up to him and patted his shoulder. A burning sensation hit her hand, and she held it with pain. Sesshomaru's attention was hit.

"Kagome, get inside the hut. I shall gather your clothing," he ordered. Inuyasha stuck his arm out to stop Kagome, but she quickly avoided it and hurried inside the hut. Sesshomaru hurried after her and bought the vial out, popping the top off. "A sip, remember."

Kagome took a sip of the red liquid inside and the burning died down. The after effects still hurt her hand, so Sesshomaru rubbed it softly. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"We had forgotten to do the vial last night or even this morning," he told her, looking into her eyes. She gazed down at her hand.

"Yeah, sort of got preoccupied," Kagome chuckled.

Sesshomaru gazed at her. It really burnt her. "You may touch any male now; the vial has taken into effect," he told her. "We must get you to the dry well and get your clothing. Come, let us go now."

Kagome raised and waited for Sesshomaru as he placed the vial into his undershirt and they headed to the forest. Inuyasha was outside, now joined by Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Where are you two going now?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, we're just going out. We'll return in ten minutes," Kagome told him, entering the forest.

"If you aren't back in ten minutes, I'm coming to get you!" Inuyasha yelled as the couple disappeared into the forest. Inuyasha stamped his foot in anger and turned to his friends. They were all looking at him. "What!"

"Aren't you just getting a little jealous?" Miroku spoke up.

"Me, jealous? Of her or him?" Inuyasha snapped. "Don't answer that; I'm jealous of neither."

Miroku looked at Sango, who looked right back at him. Shippo bounced up to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you aren't jealous of Sesshomaru? He got Kagome forever, don't you see? I mean, he gets to wash with her and watch her change, like my daddy always did with my mommy. Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "Damn it all! I'm not going to wait ten minutes!"

Inuyasha suddenly burst towards the well, causing poor Shippo to tumble of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"See, told him he was jealous," Shippo smiled.

Sango and Miroku both shook their heads. Miroku, taking advantage of the position, slowly rubbed Sango's butt. She glared coldly at the monk before bashing him to the ground.

* * *

Kagome sat at the edge of the well, having to pause because Sesshomaru was checking it out.

"This well, it has nothing special about it, or so it seems. So, you just jump down?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, to come back, I have to have some sort of Shikon jewel or fragment, but going to my era, just jumping," Kagome answered. "Am I allowed to go now?"

Sesshomaru gazed down the well. "Go, but be back in ten minutes," he told her and she jumped down. He watched as a blue light suddenly appeared, took Kagome, then disappeared. He stood tall as Inuyasha's scent suddenly appeared. Inuyasha skidded to a halt when he saw Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, she said ten minutes, not two. Or do you not understand numbers yet?"

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru turned and ignored Inuyasha's question, gazing down the well. How exactly did that work? Was it priest or priestess powers that made that happen, or demonic powers? How could time travel actually happen? How did Kagome's era look like? "Hey, I was talking to you!"

"Inuyasha, is Kagome's era dangerous?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking once at the half-demon.

"Wha- You let her go!" Inuyasha yelled and collapsed right there. "She's not going to come back for days!"

"Is it dangerous or not?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Well, it's about as dangerous as our time, but there is absolutely no demons there," Inuyasha said, sitting up. "But there are fires and explosions and guns galore."

"Guns? In her time?" Sesshomaru asked. "How rare are these guns?"

"Not very. Here, we need to be in a huge army to get a gun, where there, even idiots can have them," Inuyasha stated, standing up. "Now, will you answer me why you let her go?"

"Her clothing was wrinkled and she needed new ones. I allowed her to go back only for them," Sesshomaru answered.

"She always has an extra one in her backpack," Inuyasha stated, looking down the well.

"She was wearing her spare kimono. The first one was shredded," Sesshomaru stated coldly, still gazing down the dark well.

"Who in hell would shred her uniform?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, Kagome would have killed the idiot who did that."

"Inuyasha, you have not exactly gotten what I told you last night, have you?" Sesshomaru asked, prying his gaze from the well. "Kagome and I are mated. Might I tell you, Kagome did not go willingly at first."

Inuyasha squinted at Sesshomaru before his eyes going wide. "You... You took her? When? She was at her time the entire time," Inuyasha gaped.

"She was at my castle the entire time. That night, at the spring, we met and mated. Since then, she has been at my side whenever possible," Sesshomaru stated, gazing down the well. "Only now has she been separated from me without a guard I know and trust next to her."

"Sess... Sesshomaru, you... you took her, right? How many times afterwards have you, um-"

"3," Sesshomaru stated.

"THREE TIMES!" Inuyasha freaked. "I BET SHE WASN'T WILLING THE ENTIRE TIME!"

"She was, Inuyasha, afterwards. All three times," Sesshomaru stated and saw the blue light appear down the well and Kagome show up breathless. "Conversation over."

He jumped down and joined Kagome who looked up at him. "Oh, hi. Was I back quick enough?" She asked.

"Why are you breathless?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Well, my brother demanded me to tell him why I was wearing such an odd piece of clothing, and why Inuyasha wasn't with me, and I had to run out of there before my mum told me to stay for the night and catch up with school work," Kagome answered. "Can you help me up?"

"Hold on," he told her and she held his shoulder, his shirt folded over her arm. He held her waist and leaped out, landing almost on top of Inuyasha.

"Here's your shirt," Kagome said, giving Sesshomaru the top she was wearing. Sesshomaru quickly placed it on and looked over at Inuyasha. "Oh, hi Inuyasha."

"You two really are mated, aren't you?" Inuyasha gaped.

"I told you Inuyasha, yes we are," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Inuyasha, I know you didn't believe us in the beginning, but it's true," Kagome said softly. "Come on, we have to get a move on."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru before whipping around and jumping back to the village. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked behind.

* * *

-----

Three days after travelling and Sesshomaru had already had enough. Kagome was a weakness to him and her friends. Demons not even possessing a jewel shard desired Kagome for she had two and could see them. Continuously, Inuyasha slashed away the bothersome demons, but Sesshomaru had a feeling, sooner or later, they were going to run into a demon with a shard and it wouldn't be as simple as using Wind Scar to defeat them.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and he looked down to her. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Not a single demon nearby has a jewel shard. If we continue like this, we will never get back to that village, nor to the castle for the ceremony," Sesshomaru stated.

"We always find a demon, eventually, that has a jewel shard. And, as for the ceremony, isn't Jaken and the protectors organizing it?" Kagome asked.

"That is what I worry about," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome chuckled and looked around.

"Just admire the great weather we've been having. There's really no need to be in such a bad mood," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, unless your stupid half-brother is travelling with you!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome ignored that comment.

"Inuyasha, relax. Be happy Kagome isn't sitting you like she usually did. You'd be in the ground by now," Shippo perked up from Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome suddenly stopped. "I sense a jewel shard- No, two! And coming quickly!" Kagome exclaimed, looking behind her. Everyone else did the same, but Inuyasha drew out his sword.

"Mangy wolf!" Inuyasha snapped and Kagome sighed, walking forward. Sesshomaru looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. Who was this wolf and why did it suddenly distress Kagome?

A whirlwind suddenly appeared and headed their way. Sango and Miroku relaxed while Inuyasha still on high guard. The whirlwind passed right by Inuyasha and his friends and diminished next to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome," said a male voice. The whirlwind showed a tanned wolf demon.

"Hello, Kouga," Kagome murmured, looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye.

"How's dog-boy been treating you? Have you decided to come with me and Ginta and Hakkaku?" Kouga asked.

"Uh, Inuyasha's been treating me all right, and I can't," Kagome answered. Kouga grasped Kagome's hands with one of his, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I know you are loyal to your friends. Anyways, on my way towards Naraku. See you, Kagome. I'll have his head next time we meet!" Kouga said, the gravel at his feet picking up dust as he was about to take off in his whirlwind, but Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's ponytail and hailed him away from Kagome.

"Stay away from her, wolf," Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah, right, mutt," Kouga chuckled. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. He didn't exactly seem offended by the insult.

"Fine, go as close as you want to her. Kiss her, I really don't care. But I'll watch with content when **he** rips your head off," Inuyasha chuckled pointing to Sesshomaru. Kouga turned and laughed. Full out laughed.

"Him! He couldn't even protect that little girl that traveled with him. I had to protect her from a demon that attacked," Kouga laughed.

"If it was not for me, you would not be standing here," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"I could have gotten that demon on my own. You assistance was not needed, mutt," Kouga spat.

"Same here. Now leave," Sesshomaru stated coldly. Kouga strolled up to Sesshomaru, looking him straight in the eye.

"Not without my Kagome," Kouga said, pulling Kagome by the wrist to his side. Sesshomaru made no move to attack.

"You shall leave, but not with Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"You have that small child. I have Kagome. And why do you care?" Kouga asked with a teased. He shrugged. "Don't care. Love you, Kagome. See you later!" He kissed her cheek and was off. Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshomaru. He gazed down at her an eyebrow raised.

"Do you have feelings for him?" He asked.

"Not like that, if you mean. Friendship, definitely, but no more," Kagome answered.

"That's a freaking lie! Your eyes go all sparkly whenever he comes around!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Let's continue, hum? The sooner we keep going, the sooner we can get that jewel shard and back," Miroku stated. Kagome agreed and started walking forward.

* * *

-----

Nightfall came and the group set up camp. Kagome quickly gathered her bathing supplies; she and Sango were going bathing. One problem: Sesshomaru insisted to come and protect Kagome. Sango was not going to bathe with Sesshomaru standing there, and Kagome wanted to relax in a spring with her best friend. Sesshomaru was stubborn; he was not going to let Kagome go if she was not going to oblige to his rules. Kagome had enough and stomped towards the spring with Sango behind her. Just as Sesshomaru felt anger pass through his bones, it intensified as Kagome screamed, "FOLLOW ME AND I'LL PURIFY YOUR ASS!"

Sesshomaru leapt to a tree, and silently crept to the spring to watch. Sango nor Kagome would know he was there.

* * *

Kagome sank into the hot water. She needed some time alone with Sango to chat. Sango also sank into the water and they just soaked in silence for a while.

"So, how are you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked quietly.

"He can be a real ass sometimes, but ok," Kagome answered quietly as well.

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head. "I guess you might just prefer him than Inuyasha."

"Sango, it's not that simple. One night, Inuyasha's that love of my life, and the next, I'm waking up next to Sesshomaru, desire for him rocking my bones. And he snaps at me whenever I think of Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"Did you bite him?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head no again. "Well, you're going to have to by the time the ceremony comes around or you both will die."

"He didn't tell me that," Kagome sighed and looked up at her friend. "He's just so secretive. He promised the elders that by the time the ceremony comes around, we would be in love. How the hell are we supposed to know what is love?"

"Well, when you desire each other's happiness and health," Sango answered.

"One problem: is that the mating or real love? If I desire his happiness, is it just because I want happiness as well? Do I desire his health and well-being for his benefit or mine? This is so damn hard," Kagome sighed.

Sango sighed and looked at her hands. "I better return to the males, or we'll have a dead dog on our hands," Sango said, raising from the spring.

"Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?" Kagome chuckled. Sango laughed as well.

"Whichever is in a good mood," Sango joked. "Are you going to stay?"

"Yeah, I need some time to myself," Kagome remarked. "Try to keep Sesshomaru away, all right?"

Sango nodded and headed back to the campsite. Sesshomaru leaped down for his hiding space, startling Kagome.

"May I join you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked at the water and nodded. He striped and sank into the water, but kept his distance from her.

It was silent between the two for a while. "How long were you watching?" Kagome asked.

"From the time your clothes left your body," he told her.

"Were you watching Sango?"

"The demon slayer does not deserve my attention," Sesshomaru answered coldly, leaning back on the bank and closing his eyes. Kagome even swore she heard him sigh. "Did you enjoy that time with your friend?"

"Yeah, it was all right. We talked," Kagome stated. She gazed at the bottom of the spring in thought.

"I understand what you must be feeling and going through at this moment, but this petty problem shall be over immediately after the mating ceremony," he told her.

"Why did you not tell me I had to bite you?" She asked, gazing up at his relaxed form.

"You would have over-reacted and worry about hurting me. You did not feel any pain when I mated you, nor shall I. The passion we have will stop any pain from registering in our bodies, if done right," he told her, opening his eyes to look at her. "Would you calm down? I cannot relax with you so distress."

"I apologize, Sesshomaru," Kagome said silently. Sesshomaru blinked at the woman before him.

"Come here," he ordered in a soft tone and she swam to him. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her small form. "I know I must have ruined a lot in your life, but I promise that it shall all be resolved eventually. Might I also inform you that, so far, this mating between a demon and a priestess is the first successful one, so far. You have not attempted to kill me, nor have I attempted to kill you. Now will you relax."

Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms. Slowly, one rubbed her back. She sighed. "I apologize for interrupting your relaxation, but this is too much for me, and I've had a lot before." She raised her head to see him as he gaze down at her. "And the fact that someone who has tried to kill me on many occasions is holding me in his arms is also kind of hard to process in such a small period of time. But, I enjoyed that you're being understanding and everything, but please, just give me some time to get used to it."

"Was the time in the castle not enough?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Too many people calling me Lady Kagome all at once was kind of hard. Rin and Jaken didn't help either. But, just us, that would be perfect. Just explaining to me all the rules and regulations and procedures would help so much, Sesshomaru," she sighed, laying her head on his chest, her hands resting on his chest. "That's all I ask for. One night, just one, that you explain everything to me. No Inuyasha or my friends, and no Rin or Jaken or your servants. Just us. One on one." She paused, before adding, "And no vial either. That thing makes me feel like we have no connection, like I can't feel you."

Sesshomaru nodded, stroking her head with his hand. "Tomorrow, if nothing catastrophic happens, we shall have a conversation on mating with only us two. If Inuyasha comes by, you shall 'sit' him as much as needed for him to get the idea. Rin and Jaken are not around, but your friends, we need to inform them not to bother us during tomorrow night. Is that to your desires?" He asked. She nodded with a smile.

"That's perfect, Sesshomaru," she said, gazing up. His amber eyes gazed down at her. Kagome moved up, slowly, and kissed him delicately. "Perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 11

"Up! Everyone up!" Kagome exclaimed, running into the camp site, Sesshomaru walking slowly behind her. Sango mumbled and turned into Kirara, who hissed at Kagome. Miroku opened his eyes immediately and smiled at Kagome.

"You didn't return last night, nor did Sesshomaru. What were you doing you two se-"

Miroku suddenly saw Sesshomaru look coldly at him, and shut up.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and Miroku pointed up. Kagome gazed up to find the half-demon asleep in the tree tops. "INUYASHA! WAKE UP!"

He didn't move at all, accept maybe a nod, and Kagome sighed before taking a step back, and "sitting" him. He came face first into the ground, making a crater in the ground.

"What was that for you mammer mumer!" Inuyasha mumbled the last part into the ground for Sesshomaru had stepped on Inuyasha's head. Good thing too; what Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru would have killed him for saying.

"So, Kagome, did you enjoy last night?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling her by the waist into his chest. She giggled and gazed up at him.

"Best time of my life," she laughed. "Especially-"

A long, pale finger stopped her. "No details to your friends," he told her in a whisper. She smiled and turned to someone called her name, while another cleared his throat. A mumbled was heard from underneath Sesshomaru's foot.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru's standing on Inuyasha's head," Sango murmured. Miroku coughed into his hand purposely. Kagome gazed down at Sesshomaru's feet to see a pile of brownish-silver-ish hair below his foot.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing down there?" Kagome asked, kneeling next to Inuyasha with a playful smile. An angry murmur was heard. "What, I didn't heard you?" Same murmur and Kagome laughed. "Ok, Sesshomaru, get off him."

Sesshomaru took a step back and Inuyasha bolted his head up. "Get the bastard off me, you mot-"

Sesshomaru stepped back on Inuyasha's head. "You will not call Kagome that word, or words. If you wish to use at least one of the words, replace the first word with my name. It will be more truthful than what you are saying now, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru lectured. Kagome gazed up at Sesshomaru and smiled. He was looking out for her.

Sesshomaru stepped away as Inuyasha bolted to his feet. "I'll kill you! That's what you were doing all night, right? Is that why you didn't want Kagome to share the details to us!"

"Inuyasha, relax. It's just natural," Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru took amusement to that.

"Do not blush, Kagome. As you said, it is natural, so there is no reason to be shy, nor embarrassed about the events that happened," he paused with a smirk. "Being so natural, perhaps I should tell them exactly what you told me, hum? How you enjoy being in-"

Kagome hurried to cover his mouth with both hands. "Shut up, now. No more talk about this, all right?" Kagome quietly begged. Miroku was stifling a laugh while Sango looked away, trying to get the images out of her mind. Inuyasha growled in his throat, looking away from the pair. Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What are they talking about, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"You're too young to understand," Inuyasha growled, walking away. "You two lovebirds, we need to keep going. If you can pry yourselves from each other, gather your stuff and come on. Same goes for you and Miroku," Inuyasha hissed to Sango as he passed by her.

Kagome gazed up at Sesshomaru and removed her hands from his mouth. "Will we do the same tonight?" She asked. He nodded. "Ok. Well, I got to get ready."

She turned to walk away, but Sesshomaru grasped her hand and quickly pulled her back to him, his arm around her waist. He kissed her, causing Miroku and Sango to gasp, but then smile. Looked like they were getting along very well. Inuyasha growled, and continued walking, before seating himself against a tree, waiting for his friends.

* * *

-----

They were on the road not too long later, climbing up a mountain side. Inuyasha growled as Kagome and Sesshomaru climbed ahead of everyone else, and often out of view. He was stuck right behind them, with Miroku and Sango behind. They fell behind sometimes, causing Inuyasha to yell at him, taking his anger at his brother out on his friends.

Soon, Kagome paused, making Inuyasha snap at her to continue moving. She looked around, blinking a few times. Then she suddenly was attentive. "A jewel shard, up the mountain," Kagome exclaimed, gazing up the mountain. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed his sword and jumped up the mountain in a hurry. Kagome sighed and Inuyasha went out of sight, and then suddenly fell, hard, back down to where the group stood waiting.

"It's a bear demon," he moaned, getting up again.

"On the mountains?" Sango asked. "They're supposed to only reside in the forest."

"Well this one doesn't. And, might I add, he has the worst anger," Inuyasha growled, before jumping right back up the mountain. Sesshomaru took a far jump, passing by the half-demon instantly. He only had to touch the mountain again before disappearing into the fog. Sango quickly discarded her clothing, revealing her demon-slayer outfit, and hurried up the mountain with Kirara, Miroku following as well. But the poor monk didn't have the right balance, and fell down before reaching the bear. Almost immediately afterwards, Inuyasha came flying down, falling right past where Miroku and Kagome stood. Shippo hopped to Kagome's shoulder and they both gazed down at the falling red dot, before a splash into the river below. Shippo giggled while Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha, are you all right!" Kagome yelled, her hand cupped on her mouth to enlarge the volume.

"Yeah, I just love falling into a river," Inuyasha snapped, before looking up. His eyes went wide. "KAGOME, MOVE!"

Kagome turned around to see a huge bear coming running down the mountain, right at her. She stood, eyes wide, frozen with fear. Miroku was quick and pushed Kagome away from the line of the bear's attack. The bear's growl slowly died out and Kagome glared at the monk on top of her. From the way they fell, Miroku landed on top. Miroku smiled, but before he could touch Kagome, he was flung off by Sesshomaru. The lord handed her his hand and helped her up.

"Are you wounded?" Sesshomaru asked softly. She shook her head and gazed back down the mountain. But wasn't quick enough as the bear attacked her face. The only thing she saw was a brown paw, claws extended, before closing her eyes as pain registered through her cheek. She fell back, holding her bleeding cheek as Sesshomaru followed the bear down the path on the mountain. Sango landed with Kirara and ran to her friend's side. Miroku even kneeled next to Kagome. Inuyasha quickly landed and hurried to Kagome side, pushing Miroku away.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked and saw blood seeping through Kagome's fingers. "Yikes! We need you to get treated."

A loud growl was heard down the path and Kagome, along with the rest of the group, turned to the sound to find Sesshomaru walking coolly back. The minute he saw Kagome wounded, he hurried to her side, pushing Inuyasha away. Unfortunately, due to Inuyasha's position, he tumbled back down the mountain, into the river.

"Kagome, you need to be much more cautious," Sesshomaru said softly, removing her hand from the wound. Three deep gashes were in her cheek and Sesshomaru licked one, causing Kagome to wince and move away. "This will help. Just relax."

He placed his hand on the other cheek, keeping her still as he licked at the wound. Kagome clenched her eyes from the pain, but slowly opened them as the pain subsided. She gazed down at the ground as Sesshomaru started licking the other two gashes and turned her head to face him, and she saw his lips were redder than usual.

"Are you all right now?" He asked, gazing into her eyes. She nodded. "You really do need to be cautious."

"Did you get the damn shard!" Inuyasha snapped, hanging onto the side of the mountain, soaking wet.

"There were two," he told Kagome, giving them to her, not once taking his eyes off of her. "Let us return to the village now."

Kagome nodded and was helped up by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha watched as the group walked away, leaving him hanging on the edge of the mountain. "HELLO! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" He yelled. They continued walking away and Inuyasha hissed before stumbling up the edge, but his foot slipped on a rock, and tumbled back into the river.

* * *

-----

That night, the group camped out. Inuyasha was pissed at everyone, and not even Kagome's ramen could cheer him up. But she was sort of depressed herself, Sesshomaru noticed. She stared at her bucket of noodles, and just took a few bites before stating she was full. Sesshomaru offered her his hand and she stood next to him, before he gazed at the group of Kagome's friends.

"Kagome and I will be out all night, tonight. Unless you wish for your life to end abruptly tonight, do not bother us. Come now, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, holding her hand as they walked away. Sango and Miroku gazed after the couple as Inuyasha grumbled at himself, making curses at the two.

* * *

Sesshomaru seated himself next to the lake that was near the camp. Kagome sat down in front of him quickly, gazing at the ground.

"What distresses you so?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome snapped to attention and looked at Sesshomaru.

"It really is nothing. Just today, that's all," Kagome said, gazing out into the lake. Sesshomaru looked at her, blinking a few times. She suddenly looked at him. "Why did you lick my cheek?"

"My saliva heals wounds instantly, leaving no scar. Plus, I missed the taste of your blood," Sesshomaru told her, not looking away once. But she did. Sesshomaru looked at the ground before placing his hands out of his lap. "Kagome, come here."

Kagome looked at him before crawling closer. He pulled her waist and turned her quickly around so she was seated in his lap. She yelped and stared wide-eyed into the night before blinking and leaning back into him. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I seem so zoned out. You just got me thinking when you licked me and healed my cheek."

"Kagome, regarding that topic, I apologize," he whispered near her ear. She turned to look at him.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"I was not able to protect you. If I cannot protect my own mate when a pathetic bear demon attacks, what should become of her if Naraku was to attack suddenly?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, it's all right," she told him, turning to gaze into the beautiful night.

"Though, it is not. Kagome, if anything happened to you, if anything serious was to happen to you, I would not be able to forgive myself," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and stifled a laugh to a giggle. "What is it?"

"If anything serious was to happen to me, is it not possible for you to use your sword? It is the sword of healing, correct?" Kagome commented, turning to face him again. He eyed her suspiciously. "Toto-sai told me and my friends."

Sesshomaru lessened up his gaze at her. "I understand," he told her and saw her gaze up at the sky, looking among the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Kagome asked. He gazed up at them to see them twinkle.

"I must agree that they are beautiful," he told her. He assumed she had at least something in common with him. "I look at them every night to assist me in my thoughts."

"Every night?" Kagome asked, turning to face him. "What about when you are in the castle? Or in the castle with me?"

"There a window that I gaze out of, whether all night or just before falling asleep. I just need that gaze, a second or hours, to order my thoughts and calm me," he told her, still gazing at them. She smiled and gazed at them as well.

"I'm at awe with them because no one can see them, especially this beautiful, in my time. All the buildings and pollution and city lights, it's impossible. Perhaps in the country, but not in the city," Kagome told him.

"City?" He asked with hint of confusion. "Pollution?"

"Oh, I apologize. A city is a huge, um, village, with lots of people in it. Like, huge. Pollution, hum... It's bad air that's bad for people." Kagome tried to explain, but failed on pollution. Sesshomaru ignored the subject. Once the necklace was made and placed on him, he might just understand her words and her world.

"Kagome, we came for you to understand mating and the ceremony. Shall we start, or are we postponing this for another night?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome slid off his lap and turned to face him with a smile.

"Well, before, I might have told you to do it some other night, but now, I really would like to know what this mating stuff has to do with. And the ceremony. Like, I know all the basics, I think, but not the details," Kagome said, clapping her hands once. "Let's start!"

Sesshomaru sat up straight, and allowed her to ask any questions she needed answered about mating. They actually stayed up past dawn, talking about mating. And they were actually talking, civilized and calm. Neither yelled or burst, and both were content throughout it. Sesshomaru answered every question, no matter how embarrassing. But, for once in his life, he actually told Kagome he didn't know the answer to some of her questions, but he tried to answer them as much as he could to his knowledge.

Kagome yawn just after the sun's last rays were shown over the mountains in the east and her eyes went wide, looking at the sun. "Gosh, we stayed up late!" Kagome chuckled. "I'm going to be exhausted today."

Sesshomaru suddenly remembered the last time she didn't get much sleep; was she going to whack someone over the head with a rock sometime that day?

"Kagome, you could sleep today, if you desire. I am able to convince your friends and Inuyasha to rest the day. It is not like we have any urgent reason to return. We only did hurry to get the shard for the purpose of getting it before Naraku, as Inuyasha had put it," Sesshomaru told Kagome. She nodded, and almost nodded herself to sleep.

"Ok, let's head back," she said sleepily, yawning.

"I shall carry you. I fear you will fall asleep walking, and injure yourself," he told her, standing. "Will you allow me?"

She nodded, once again almost nodding herself to sleep. He picked her up, and her head laid on his shoulder, her eyes almost closed.

"Just, I warn you, Inuyasha will snap," Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded, and started heading back.

"I do not care. Sleep, Kagome. You need your sleep, or you will remain exhausted," he told her and saw her eyes close completely before her breathing evened out. He entered the soundless camp and seated himself against a tree, still holding Kagome. He did not wish to risk laying her on, or in, her odd sheets, either waking her up, or causing Inuyasha to wake her up, without letting Sesshomaru explain to him not to wake her. He had the perfect reasoning...

* * *

-----

As Sango mumbled as she awoke, Inuyasha jumped from a tree top. He landed near Sesshomaru, growling down to him, who took no note to that, and continued gazing down at Kagome.

"Wake that wench up," Inuyasha ordered.

"She is exhausted. She was asleep in my arms in two minutes flat, Inuyasha. And, might I remind you, last time she was up with not much sleep, she almost gave you brain damage. But, it is not like you can lose any more brain cells. You are already as stupid as a half-breed could be, if not more," Sesshomaru stated coldly, taking his gaze from Kagome to look coldly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru as Sango mumbled her agreement, causing Inuyasha to glare at her.

"Inuyasha, remember she knocking you out with the rock? You complained about it continuously. If you wake her up now, she could knock you out again, and us at it! Just let her sleep. We all need to catch up on sleep," Sango mumbled, turning on Kirara. The feline even mewed her agreement, before snuggling back into sleep.

"Ha, you needing sleep! What is sleep even for? It's a pathetic waste of time!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up, opening his eyes drowsily, "I do not think you would like us to fall asleep for exhaustion while fighting Naraku, now will you? If we are not fully rested and have had a good night sleep, we will not be able to fight to our full potential. Let us have one day of relaxation. You could use the sleep as well."

"Me, needing sleep? That's the most idiotic thing I have ever heard! Fine, have your day of relaxation! I'm going out, doing something **worthwhile**, not sleeping!" Inuyasha snapped, stomping out of the campsite. Miroku closed his eyes, happy to finally get sleep himself. Sesshomaru gazed down at Kagome. She snuggled closer to him. At least Inuyasha's burst had not awakened her.

* * *

-----

It was past noon when Kagome mumbled as she awoken. She smiled and yawned, her eyes fluttering open to two amber ones gazing down at her. "Good morning," she yawned, and then covered her mouth at how rude it was.

"I see you slept well. You rarely stirred and you made no noise as you slept. Come up," he told her and she rose. Sesshomaru wiggled his fingers, trying to feel them. He would not insult Kagome, or upset her, telling her to get up just because he couldn't feel his fingers... or arm.

"So, where is everyone?" Kagome asked, looking around the campsite. Everyone's belongings were around, but no one other than them two were around.

"Inuyasha stomped off early this morning, and just recently, your friends went out to find him," Sesshomaru told her.

"Leaving us alone?" Kagome asked, turned to Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not precisely," he stated and Kagome titled her head innocently just before something landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Shippo hugging her neck. "Your fox demon friend insisted on staying until you woke."

Kagome pulled to demon from her neck and smiled at the demon, raising. Sesshomaru moved his feet in his shoes. Finally, he could feel his toes... or feet... or legs, for that matter. But, as the gentleman he was, he was not going to tell Kagome to raise just because he had lost all feeling below his waist.

"Shippo! So, you wanted to see me awaken, hum?" Kagome teased, hugging the fox. "Hey, I have a lollypop? Want one?"

"Yes please, Kagome," Shippo answered innocently. Kagome placed the boy down and went through her bag, giving the demon a ball-on-a-stick thing before turning to Sesshomaru with another in hand.

"Do you want one, Sesshomaru? They are good," Kagome told him. Sesshomaru gazed down at the demon to see the boy place the odd thing into his mouth, well, only the round part.

"I shall try, but do not expect me to enjoy it," Sesshomaru stated, glancing at Kagome before down to the demon. Well, at least seeing another demon eat it, he knew it wouldn't be killer. Kagome sat back down in his lap and pulled something clear off the round part.

"Ok, you place it in your mouth and suck on it. Do not bite because it's hard. It'll probably hurt your teeth, seeing that you are not used to it," she told him. He looked down at her still, not a word. He glanced at the odd thing and then at her. "Oh, let me show you." Kagome put it in her mouth and pulled it out, the pink ball shiny. "Just try it. If you don't like it, you can give it to me."

He took the stick with two fingers and slowly placed the thing near his mouth. He licked, and let the taste register. It tasted a lot like Kagome's saliva, but a hint of... cherry.

"Do you like it?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"It is average. I might not eat it all, so we shall share, if that is all right with you," he told her. She shrugged and grabbed the stick, sticking it into her mouth. She looked at Shippo, who sat at the base of a tree, licking his odd thing, happy like crazy. Sesshomaru pulled the thing slowly out of Kagome's mouth, looking at her lips graze off the ball. He was intrigued at the way they just slid off it, a small popping sound when it disconnected with her lips. Kagome looked at him with big eyes, staring a him stare at her lips. He blinked and quickly averted his interest to licking the edible ball. Kagome raised an eyebrow, taking it from him.

"Why were you staring at my lips?" Kagome asked curiously.

"There is no important reason. Please hand that back to me," he told her, placing two fingers on the stick.

She smiled, looking away with a giggle. "I know why, but because we aren't alone, and especially since a child is around, I won't pester," Kagome giggled, letting him have the lollypop. But all he did was stick it into her mouth suddenly, causing Kagome some shock at the taste of Sesshomaru's spit and cherry flooding her mouth. She glanced at Sesshomaru at the corner of her eyes before looking at Sango and Miroku return with an angry Inuyasha behind them.

"Ah, so the 'exhausted' girl has awaken. So, we can get going again," Inuyasha growled.

"Look, you've been growling almost this entire trip. What is up with you?" Kagome asked, raising to her feet, the lollypop in her hand. Sesshomaru quickly snatched it, licking it for a small while. Inuyasha caught the moment, and what Sesshomaru did with the lollypop and finally snapped.

"Ok, last straw. Once we get to the village, I am **no** longer travelling with **him**!" Inuyasha snapped, looking at Sesshomaru with a glare. Sesshomaru stood, a cold expression on his face.

"Inuyasha, there will no longer be a reason for me to venture Japan with you. We must return to the castle to finish all arrangements for the ceremony and supervise the crew. I do not desire my only mating ceremony, nor Kagome's only mating ceremony, to be ruined. So, Inuyasha, we shall depart after I receive the necklace and we test it," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"No, you are leaving, but she isn't. She can't and she won't, and that's final," Inuyasha snapped.

"Your desires do not influence Kagome any longer. Her desires shall be given, and you shall no longer influence them. If she does not wish to travel with you no longer, than she shall not. But, if she does, she shall. I will allow her desires to be given, even though they might involve you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated, causing Kagome to look to him.

"Well, for your information, she wants to fulfill the Shikon jewel, so she has to go shard looking with us," Inuyasha snapped. "Simple as that."

"It is not as simple as that, Inuyasha. She can shard detect with you and her friends, or me and her friends. Whichever she desires," Sesshomaru stated.

"You will allow my friends to travel with us?" Kagome asked, turning around to face him. "It is what I desire."

"If they will agree," Sesshomaru said, "then yes."

"Inuyasha, I do wish to travel with you, but I need to be with Sesshomaru or I will be killed almost instantly. And I refuse to take the vial any longer. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo, if you wish to travel with us, you are welcome to. Inuyasha, you too, if you can just get over you and Sesshomaru. He gave into travelling with you, Inuyasha. Trust me, he did not want to, but he did. If you can, all of my desires will be fulfilled," Kagome told Inuyasha. He "keh"ed and sat down.

"Fine, travel with him. I really don't care. You guys," Inuyasha said, indicating the rest of the group, "you go with her, you will never be my friend again."

"Inuyasha, you can't threaten them!" Kagome snapped. Miroku held his hand up to calm Kagome down while looking at Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome, he can. We are sorry. Inuyasha has been ignored and put out most of his life. We will visit sometimes, but we must stay with Inuyasha," Miroku said. "I promise, for I cannot vouch for the rest of them, to be at your mating ceremony."

"So do I," the rest said. Inuyasha didn't vouch, even when Kagome looked at him with a sad expression. She then smiled at her friends.

"Thank you. So, um, let's get to the village as soon as possible, hum?" Kagome said to her friends. Sesshomaru heard the sadness underneath every word, but was quiet. She turned to Sesshomaru smiled a sad smile. Sesshomaru nodded and everyone got ready to start travelling again.


	12. Chapter 12

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 12

Kagome was almost silent the rest of the trip back. She no longer bathed with Sesshomaru, or anyone, for that matter, any longer. Sesshomaru was starting to worry about the woman, but she would not pull him aside to talk, and he wasn't one to pester into someone's life, so he did not know how to clear Kagome's distress, nor stop his own.

One night, everyone was getting settled when Inuyasha's nose went into the air and he looked over to his left. Sesshomaru noticed the movement, but ignored it, sitting next to Kagome in the camp.

Halfway through the night, Inuyasha stood. Sango had gone bathing, Miroku had gone to look, and Kagome was gathering water into her bottles with Shippo on her shoulder. The only ones that saw Inuyasha leave camp was Kirara and Sesshomaru. Once Inuyasha had left Sesshomaru's scent range, the inu lord looked at the feline, who looked up at him. Both were silent, but Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she entered. She immediately noticed Inuyasha's absence.

"Where did he go?" Kagome asked.

"He did not state," Sesshomaru told her truthfully. He was not one to lie, and he would not to his mate.

"Probably to go get something for dinner. He'll be back soon," Kagome said assuring, but Sesshomaru knew she was assuring herself.

* * *

Worry racked Sesshomaru's bones when dinner was ready, and Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Miroku and Sango had returned long ago, and even Miroku's bump had died down, and still no return of Inuyasha. Kagome gazed out into the trees, and then would snap into attention. It was soon time to sleep, and Sesshomaru rested with Kagome in his arms. Kagome fell asleep, and he closed his eyes, unfortunately falling asleep as well.

* * *

-----

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she looked up to the sky to see the moon at the highest place. She looked to Sesshomaru to see him asleep, along with everyone else. Inuyasha was still not at the camp, and his dinner had not been eaten. Kagome, worried sick of Inuyasha, carefully crawled out of Sesshomaru's arms and hurried to towards where she assumed Inuyasha was. She forgot her bows and arrows, letting herself be vulnerable. She crept through the forest, scrapping herself on branches and twigs, but she wanted to find Inuyasha. He had never been out this long, not even when he was with Kikyou. She was worried, and she was going after Inuyasha, no longer worrying about protection herself, or her own life.

She finally found a path, and walked on that, keeping her from the scratching twigs. She gazed down at the gravel of the path, thinking. Wonder if Inuyasha **was** with Kikyou? She shook her head and looked ahead. She would have at least seen or noticed her soul collectors. She continued walking along the path, thinking of the many possibilities of Inuyasha's absence and why he had been gone for so long.

* * *

Sesshomaru fluttered his eyes open suddenly and sighed. He had never meant to fall asleep, but he had. He looked down, expecting to see Kagome, but found no one. He was instantly awake, grabbed his two swords and went off in the direction of her scent in a hurry. Never, in his life, not even when Rin was kid-napped, had he been so worried, especially of a female or mortal. He had seen that her bow and arrows weren't in her possession, getting his speed to pick up to demonic speed. He had to find her. He had to know she was safe.

Her scent was stronger as he hurried onto a path. He quickened his pace and saw her walking down the path leisurely. He slowed to a walk, like hers, and hurried next to her. He startled her and she looked up at him.

"Kagome, what are you doing unprotected and at this hour of the night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I need a walk alone. You?" Kagome asked, looking at the path. He choked up before saying he went after her. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"When you are out, in an unfamiliar ground, with no weapon or male to protect you, I worry. You are my mate, and you must remember I shall worry if you are not near me, allowing me to know you are safe," he told her calmly. He suddenly caught a strong whiff of Inuyasha's scent. "Inuyasha had not returned, correct?"

Kagome shook her head and saw Sesshomaru suddenly stop, looking into the forest. "What is it?" Kagome asked, joining him.

"Inuyasha's scent, and strong," Sesshomaru stated. "Come, I desire you in front so I can see you."

Kagome walked ahead and pushed tree branches away as she traveled in a straight line. Suddenly, Inuyasha's voice was heard. Kagome hurried suddenly, but Sesshomaru held her near to him, and put a finger to her lip, taking her elsewhere. She followed closely, not knowing what Sesshomaru was doing. She stood next to him, as they looked on. They saw Inuyasha, and he was talking to someone, but neither could see who it was.

"I can't stand him, nor her. Not anymore, at least. She prefers him over me. **ME! **My stupid half-brother over me!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome lowered her gaze to the ground, and Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder. "I swear, as soon as she leaves, I'll need a replacement. How in the world am I supposed to get someone to see jewel shards?"

"You could have me, Inuyasha," a cool female said. Kagome's head snapped up. That... That was...

"Yeah, I know, Kikyou. But, you know how my friends think of you. Always on Kagome's side. Always, 'poor Kagome.' What about me? She's the one who sits me all the time! She's the one who abandons me for that bastard! She's the one who travels to her time, making me have to come after her, her stupid air poisoning me!" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru felt Kagome tremble through the hand on her shoulder and suddenly, she burst forward, causing Sesshomaru go after her.

"Really? So you really want her instead of me, right?" Kagome snapped, causing Inuyasha to turn to face Kagome, revealing Kikyou sitting at the base of a tree. "And you wonder why I went to your brother. You were never loyal, never true to me! I swear, you are such an **IDIOT! IDIOT! **You're right. I sit you all the time," Kagome burst, and the first "sit" caused Inuyasha to fall forward. "Well, let's see what you can call this. **SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!**"

Kagome was out of breath by the end over that, but, once her breath was caught, she did it all over again. Kagome had to look down the hole shaped like Inuyasha. Tears were falling down her face, and she was red with anger. She suddenly snapped her head to Kikyou.

"You know, I was actually feeling sorry for you. But now, I just think you are evil. Pure evil. Just like Naraku," Kagome snapped. Kikyou parted her lips at the comparison.

"Naraku would have killed Inuyasha, if I was him. Do not compare me to such a pathetic being," Kikyou said coolly.

"No, you're worst than him. Claim you love someone, claim you would devote your life to someone, then try to kill him on multiple occasions. And you never believe him when he tells you it was not him who had killed you fifty years ago. But it was you who pinned him to a tree. It was the real you. You, you... You **WHORE!**"

Kikyou flinched at the name. Sesshomaru walked to Kagome, and slowly held her. But she thrashed his hands away, yelling him not to touch her. He held her still as she thrashed, tears spilling down her face before she got tired and fell into him, tears falling in rivers. He held her to him as she cried. She was full of pain and hurt, he couldn't describe the feelings coursing through him. There was sadness, anger, pain, hate... So much more. Kagome sobbed into him, and the only thing he could do was hold her. Slowly, he opened his mouth, and told her soft words of comfort. And then he said three deadly words: "I love you."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks wet with tears. "What?" She stuttered.

"I love you," he told her again, softly and slowly. She stared up at him with confusion. He bent low, closing his eyes slowly and captured her lips. He could feel her still shocked with the three words he told her, but slowly, he felt her kiss him back. They slowly parted and stared at each other. Kagome still had a dazed expression. Sesshomaru looked to the priestess Inuyasha had called Kikyou coldly. "Leave, now, if you want to continue staying on this world, or do you wish to depart to where you truly belong?"

The priestess rose and walked calmly into the forest. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, who was looking up at him, now shaking her head the slightest.

"Let us leave this place. It brings you to tears," Sesshomaru said, holding Kagome and leading her out of the clearing and back into the forest and back to the path. Kagome suddenly collapsed there, staring blankly at the path. "Kagome, we must go somewhere else. Come now. We shall be alone tonight. Just the two of us."

Kagome shook her head no. "What did you say back there?" She asked, looking up at him with a dazed expression.

He closed his eyes, sighing. "I. Love. You," he told her. She nodded with a smile.

"I thought so," She said before her eyes closed and she fainted. Sesshomaru sighed and picked her up, leading her to the spring nearby. He laid with her in his arms comfortably. He stroke her face carefully. Yes, it was true. He did love her. And he knew it was not the mating that was making him like that.


	13. Chapter 13

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 13

Kagome moaned as she awoken. She clenched her eyes before sitting up with a headache. She moaned and blinked a few times, her eyes opening and adjusting to the light of day. She sat up slowly, holding her head. Suddenly, wind picked up around her, the dirt flying up, but settling almost immediately.

"You really should not get up," a voice told Kagome coldly. She moaned and fell back down, Sesshomaru quickly catching her head before laying it softly down. "I did not mean for you to fall down, hurting your head."

"Uh," was her reply, moaning. Sesshomaru felt her forehead.

"What is the matter?" He paused. "You are burning up." Kagome moaned before she was lifted swiftly into his arms. "This is what you receive for staying up late two nights."

Kagome's world was a blur afterwards, but the next thing she remembered was two days later, laying in Sesshomaru's bed in his castle.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" She demanded, suddenly sitting up, causing dizziness. She moaned and fell into Sesshomaru.

"Are you feeling better? You had a high fever, and my healers had to use demon medicine on you to get it down," Sesshomaru told her, stroking her hair. Suddenly, he pushed Kagome away lightly as he turned away, trying to stifle a sneeze. "Might I add, I do not like sneezing."

Kagome stroked his hair lightly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked softly.

"I have a killer headache, some dizziness, and a disgusting taste in my mouth. Otherwise, fine," she told him. A loud growl was heard from her stomach and both of them looked at her stomach. "Oh, and hungry."

He smirked. "You have not ate for two days, so it is not uncommon. I will order some soup up for you," Sesshomaru said, stroking her hair softly.

"Two days?" She asked, kind of shocked. "I've been out for two days?"

"Yes. I did not want to ruin the sleep you needed to get better, so I allowed you to sleep as long as you needed. No one bothered you, nor me, and I did not attend my duties the last two days," he told her.

"You were next to me all the time, right?" She asked with a small smile.

"At your bedside in case you awoke. No one entered this room for the last two days," he told her, tilting her head up softly. "You worried me. You got me worried about myself."

"How?" She asked.

"I have never gotten sick, in my life. The minute I sneezed, my healers thought it was a sign of near death," Sesshomaru told her, gazing into her eyes and kissing her softly. He pulled back suddenly. "You really need a different taste in there. Soup, coming up."

"Soup?" She moaned, falling into the pillows. "I'm really not that sick."

"But you are still not to your full potential. Just one more day. Plus, it will be the only thing my healers shall allow you to eat. I have no control over them," Sesshomaru stated. He sighed with a small smirk, looking at Kagome. "If I was to upset them, then they could refuse to treat me and my sickness, if that ever was to happen."

Kagome pulled the pillow up to support her back as she sat up in bed with a yawn. Sesshomaru got a servant to bring soup up almost immediately and Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru, eating to her heart's content. He sat next to her, his arm around her. She thanked him and gazed up into his amber eyes. He put the bowl to the side, pulling Kagome closer.

"About two nights ago, with Inuyasha and the dead woman Kikyou, I would have never took you there if I knew you would have gotten so angry," he told her softly. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm used to it now. Inuyasha always had a thing for her. First love, so of course it would be impossible to get over it. I'm just the reincarnation," Kagome said with a small smile.

"You are not like her in any way. Because you are a reincarnation does not mean you are the same person as her. You can say you are a proud woman, happy to live and depart this world normally. That woman roams Japan for no absolute purpose. She is not avenging her nor a family member's death, or assisting a past lover. She is not even gathering the jewel shards to assist Inuyasha or anyone else," he told her, kissing her forehead lightly. "Do not compare yourself to her. You are absolutely nothing like her. You would not let the jewel foolishly give the jewel to a half-breed, especially Inuyasha, trusting he would do the right thing and change into a human permanently. No one is absolutely perfect. You can no longer say you are completely pure, but you can say you are fair and cheerful person. It is more than what some mortals can say about their lives, especially in such a time of war and famine."

"Sesshomaru, you really don't have to say this to me. I know that there is no way to leave the path chosen for me. I am bound to the jewel shard. It is my only way home and back," Kagome told him, looking at the sheet.

"Is this not your home?" Sesshomaru asked. "Do you not consider this your home at all?"

"It is a home as in I can come here to feel loved and comforted, but it is not the complete thing I can call home," Kagome told him. "We will have to be travelling for the jewel shards, so the only place I can go to, that I know will be there when I go, is my home in my era. Perhaps, after time, yes. But, for now, it is kind of second best to home."

"What about love?" He asked her, his voice solid and strong.

"What **about** love?" Kagome asked, looking at him. "Oh, you and saying... Oh..."

"Do you not love me?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"I really do not know what love is. How can you? It could just be mating screwing with you head," Kagome told him.

"When we are disconnected by the vial, which I slipped so secretively into your bucket of ramen the other night, and I still worry about you? Kagome, there is no other way to tell you. I love you, and I will for now and always. There is nothing to discuss, except maybe your love. Is it still for that half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For your information, it's half-demon. And I really can't say. I don't know what love is. I thought love was what I had for Inuyasha, but I don't think love is your heart breaking every other month," Kagome sighed.

"No, it isn't. It is happiness desired for your loved one, wanting to solve any problem they face, and protecting them with your life, if the situation was to come," Sesshomaru told Kagome softly. She looked up him, her sapphire eyes sparkling as tears edged her eyes.

"Oh my... I'm in love with you, Sesshomaru. Oh my... And without me noticing..." She sighed. Tears trickled down her face, reflecting the small light in the room. Sesshomaru licked the closest tear off. "But," she said, turning to face Sesshomaru, "those same feelings are still for him..."

"Which one is stronger? Which one of us returns those exact feelings of love?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked away. Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru...

"Oh God..." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Sesshomaru patted her shoulder awkwardly. "How could I do that to me? To Inuyasha? To my friends? I changed my entire life in one night. My feelings were altered, my love was switched, my mind was mixed. Oh God..." Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulder but she suddenly fell into his lap, startling the lord. She continued sobbing and he reluctantly stroked her back, trying to calm her down. He stroked from the top of her head to the small of her back, and over and over again. She continued sobbing into his lap, shaking her head sometimes, murmuring into his lap at random times. But he could not hear her, and just stroked her back in a soothing way. He shushed in a soothing way, telling her it was all right, that it was going to be fine. Nothing was going to change. She continued sobbing into his lap, even when Jaken walked into the room cautiously. He glared at the toad, who gulped before walking all the way in.

"My lord, is she all right?" Jaken asked, worried. The door opened wide to see Rin, most of the servants and healers, and the three protectors looking into the room, the look of worry on their faces. "We heard and could sense her crying, and we are all worried."

"A little emotional. It is normal for humans. It is almost her ripe time, so I was expecting her to be either an angry or upset person for this week. It does not help that she has not been feeling well and not getting the recommended amount of sleep," Sesshomaru said, cooing Kagome quietly. She sniffed into his lap and sat up, her face soaked with tears and her eyes red and puffy.

"Who's we?" Kagome choked. Jaken looked at everyone outside their room. Her jaw trembled and felt Sesshomaru rubbed her arm. "You... All were worried?" They all nodded. Kagome sniffled. "Oh my god..."

"See, Kagome. This is a loved place. It is like a family here. We care about each other and secrets stay within these walls and never leave, unless a specific toad tells a specific half-demon," Sesshomaru said, his eyes trailing to Jaken. The toad jumped and bowed his head. "Kagome, this is a homely place. This is my home."

"It is mine too!" She exclaimed falling into and now sobbing on his shoulder, holding him tight. He held her as well, rubbing her back. He nodded his dismissal to Jaken before pushing Kagome away, but still held her arms.

"You need to sleep. Come. I shall join you as well as soon as I get a dry shirt on," he told her. Kagome giggled and wiped her nose. He smirked and made his way to the closet, getting the exact same shirt, just drier and cleaner than the one on, and joined her in the bed. They slept, both of them, in each other's arms that night and long into the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 14

"I cannot wear this, especially to a regal mating ceremony," Kagome remarked, looking at the dress Sesshomaru gave her. It was not anything like the other ones she had wore in the past. It was short, not even reaching past half her calves, and sleeveless. It had a small turtleneck and was red with pink sakura blossoms decorated over it in a very nice way. She turned to Sesshomaru, her hands of her hips. "No, not when mostly males will be seeing me."

"You look..." He paused, looking from her neck to her bare legs, "... Truthfully, sexy."

Kagome was taken off balanced by the word the inu lord just said before turning back to mirror, pulling the dress as low as possible. "You really think so?" Kagome asked, looking at her butt in the kimono.

"Absolutely. This will keep me going the entire night all seven nights," Sesshomaru said, raising himself from his seat on the bed to behind Kagome, pulling the kimono down as well. "It will be a tease to all the other males. And it is quite nice on your figure."

Kagome flushed and looked at Sesshomaru's reflection in the mirror. "Can I see your outfit?" Kagome asked.

"I am keeping mine a secret to all but myself. You shall see it second, I promise. Now, look, tomorrow I will be nearby, so the mating mark will not burn. You must stay in your room at all times. A servant or two will help you dress nicely for the occasion. Make-up, hair done very nicely, and the perfect sandals," he told her, pulling a pair of red sandals out of a package. She squealed and kissed him.

"You think of everything!" She exclaimed, placing them. "Oh they are perfect!" She turned back around and kissed him again. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

"Many times. And I love you double the amount," Sesshomaru told her, kissing her and making his way to the opposite dresser. "Now, red will go perfect with your kimono, but I would like some pink as well. I will leave where you put the red and pink up to you. But it must have at least one of each those colours on your face. Get out of it before you ruin it, but change quickly into the orange one. You will be wearing it all day, getting used to the feel of it so you do not need to adjust it during the mating ceremony."

He threw Kagome a complete duplicate of the kimono she was wearing a minute ago, just orange. And, instead of sakura blossoms, there were mandarins decorating it nicely. She quickly put it on and was tossed orange slippers, which she too placed on quickly.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kagome asked.

"I will be in my study, reading today. You may go where you please," Sesshomaru told her, opening the door. Kagome held his hand.

"Can I read with you?" Kagome asked with a smile. He looked down at her and walked to the study, Kagome behind him. They both entered and Sesshomaru slid a book off his desk, sat himself in the chair professionally, and quickly reading. Kagome looked at the two bookshelves. Interesting titles, but most of them made her want to barf before even reading it.

_The Goblin's Wife_

_The Dog and Cat - X-rated book_

_Forever and Always Your Brutal Slaughterer_

Kagome sighed and picked a book off a shelf at random and read it, on the couch, off to the side. Sesshomaru poked his view over his book to gaze at Kagome, so peaceful and involved in her book. Wow, another thing in common...

* * *

------

The next morning, Kagome woke up to screams and yelling, bickering a swearing, and suddenly, "**SILENCE**!" The castle went quiet. "If you do not keep it down, my mate will wake up, and trust me, she is not the most civilized when she has not had enough sleep. So, I advise you be quiet."

The only thing now were the shuffles of feet and some rude whispers about Sesshomaru, but otherwise, it was peaceful. Kagome was too wide-awake to go back to bed, so she climbed out went to the mirror. She brushed her hair to get all the tangles out and suddenly saw as Balzar came through the wall. She turned around with shock.

"Lady Kagome, I have been asked to watch you for today, keeping you in this room and always in sight," Balzar said, bowing his head. She shrugged and placed her brush down. She quickly got a towel and made her way to the spring and sank in very quickly. She sighed with content as the water relaxed all the nerves of the mating ceremony that night. Balzar sat on a rock off to the side, watching her soak.

"YO, BALZAR!" Suddenly was heard and Kagome turned her head to the doorway, seeing Kinta run in. "You know you shouldn't be in here unless-" Kinta gazed down at the bathing Queen and blushed a deep shade of red. "Uh, sorry to interrupt your bath, my Queen."

Balzar enjoy every minute of Kinta's embarrassment, but his jaw dropped when Kagome did nothing to the intruder. He expected at least a whipping or being yelled at, but nothing. She was calm and collected, and it scared Balzar to an extent.

"Uh, can I stay? Lord Sesshomaru is quite angry at me because I tried to help the child to her room, but he didn't want her to, and then when she broke a pile of expensive plates, I got blamed for not watching her. Gosh, this is really stressing on him," Kinta sighed, collapsing next to Balzar. Balzar bent low, whispering into Kinta's ear.

"Why do you think I offered to watch her? Since they cannot see each other, it gives me a guarantee of avoiding the angered male," Balzar whispered.

"It is not that he is angered. He's just stressed and missing his mate. We have not been separated for this long. Longest was ten minutes," she told them, her eyes closed, still in the pool, soaking. Both men looked at her at the same time as she opened her eyes and looked at them before smiling. "I'm trying to get his stress off of me, that's why I was bathing."

"Well, I knew it was not to wash for you will be washing later on in the herbal and traditional spring, so I assumed as much," Balzar said coolly. Kinta was now the one to roll his eyes. Who was the kiss-up now?

Kagome motioned for Kinta to give her towel to her and he did, standing there as she raised, wrapping the towel quickly around her body. She secured it tightly and walked back into her room, going to the closet. She sighed as both men stood on the other side of the room, waiting.

"I might as well wear regular clothing," Kagome sighed, dressing into her uniform from her time. She came out, causing both men to drop their jaws. Her bare legs were perfect, and the length of the odd cut-off kimono was nothing they could complain about. "I'm going to the garden to relax. Will one of you accompany me?"

Both men followed her out eagerly and saw her sit at the fountain, trailing her hand in the water. The fish eyed her hand curiously, before swimming off in a hurry. She laughed and looked at Kinta, who was staring at her. Balzar quickly elbowed the demon hard in the ribs, getting the Queen's attention off him.

"So, where's Maroon?" Kagome asked, looking at the fish swimming near her.

"He had to get his mate. She will be around you on your walk down the aisle. Are any of your friends coming with you, my Queen?" Kinta asked. Kagome shook her head.

"All my friends aren't married or mated. Most of them haven't even finished school!" She sighed placing her hand in her lap. "It'll all be of Sesshomaru's friends and family. My family can't even come. They're too far away to attend. I'll have my friends that I used to travel with, but only them."

"My Queen, is that all? Our lord must have gotten at least a few more people to come in, not just the demon slayer, the fox demon, and the monk," Balzar said. Kagome shook her head sadly.

"But, it's all right with me. If I was too have a wedding in my village, he wouldn't have anyone there, except maybe Master Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed. She smiled at the two. "Come on, I don't want to be down on this special occasion. It's supposed to be cheerful, happy. Come on, I have games inside."

The three returned back inside and Kagome taught them _Clue_. The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. Soon, a little too soon for Kagome, a female came in quickly.

"Lady Kagome," the servant said, bowing. "We have locked Lord Sesshomaru in his room, giving us time to get you to the herbal spring. If you will gather the kimono and a towel, I shall lead you to the spring."

Kagome nodded and turned to the two men across from her. "Professor Plum, candlestick, ballroom," she quickly said, placing her cards down as she made her way to the closet, gathering the necessaries. Kinta went to the three cards off to the side and flipped them up to see that she had won again. Balzar smiled and watched Kagome return. "Ready."

Balzar and Kinta rose in unison to see the female look at them. "Lady Kagome only, men," she said.

"One of us has been instructed to protect her at all times. So one of us needs to be with her. It was Lord Sesshomaru's rule," Kinta spoke. The servant sighed, taking Kagome's kimono and towel from her hands.

"Fine, but only one," she told them. Kagome turn to them to see them look at each other with a small glare. Whoever got to be with her, the other would injure later.

"Rock, paper scissors," Kagome stated. "I taught you it today."

The men held out fists, and the servant tugged Kagome's arm.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Both had rocks.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Both had paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Kinta smiled. He had done rock when Balzar did scissors.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it," Balzar said, gritting his teeth. Kagome sighed. She wanted to be fair so badly.

"Look, you can watch me bathe some other time, alone, ok?" Kagome told Balzar. Kinta turned to her, somewhat angered that she had not let him bathe in Balzar's jealousy. But reverted quickly to a smile, and followed Kagome and the female servant down the hall.

"Lady Kagome," the servant called, causing Kagome to look at the female, "three of us will be washing you in this spring. We must ask you to keep your eyes closed at all times and just relax. Allow us to wash you completely and trust us."

"Yes," Kagome said with a nod and suddenly heard a lot of yelling. It didn't sound as peaceful as it was supposed to be that day. "What's going up there?"

The servant gently pushed Kagome into a hall. "Stay here, Lady Kagome. Mr. Kinta, stay with here. I'll check it out," she said, leaving the pair. Kagome looked at him, who looked back at her, before Kinta peeked his head around the corner. "What is the problem, men?"

"The lord will break down the door soon. Get the lady past, and soon, or he will see her," a male said, his back along with ten other men's backs against a wooden door. Suddenly, a cold, deep voice boomed behind the door.

"Men, I order you to release me. I will not be held captive in my own castle, let alone my own study. Release me, or I shall kill you and not even think about reviving you," Sesshomaru growled. Kinta tugged Kagome's arm and hurried her to the servant and quickly past, on to the spring. The minute the door closed, the one barricaded blew to bits, Sesshomaru walking out. "Why did you hold me cap-" He paused blinking a few times. "Get back to work. I would like all my guests nicely settled into their rooms by nightfall. I desire my mate finished by then as well, dinner finished, and everyone in the garden by the time I am ready. Get going."

The men quickly scurried to the jobs while Sesshomaru closed his eyes, inhaling the smell deeply. Kagome... Her blossom scent had come by there, and very quickly and recently. He could stand there all day, enjoying her scent, and he would have, if a maid hadn't come by, shocked at her lord's stance. He scent her, glared coldly, got back into business, and made his way to his guests' corridor. He wanted to greet them all formally and tell them the directions and order of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**REWRITEN TO SUIT YOUNGER VIEWERS. ENJOY!**

* * *

Encounter with Strip Poker Chapter 15

Kagome closed her eyes, three pairs of hands doing her hair, finishing her dress, and doing her make-up. She was following orders, told not to open her eyes until they told her to. Suddenly, three sighs were heard. Someone helped Kagome to somewhere and fixed something on her dress. "You may open your eyes now, my Lady."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gasped. A beautiful woman stood before her. Hair down braided down her back perfectly. Not a strand was out of place. Her face was done perfectly, not over-doing it, like Sesshomaru disliked. She hated over-done make-up as well. Her lips were added with one layer of red lipstick and her eyes lined with eye shadow that was a beautiful pink. Her sapphire eyes gleamed from the candlelight, but that usually happened. The dress was fit perfectly as well, not a wrinkle in sight. It was still too short for comfort, she thought. The sandals had been placed on nicely and comfortably. She took a breath and thanked the crew. The three women nodded and heard a knock at the door.

"We need Lady Kagome now. We are ready for her," a male voice said. Kagome turned and saw Kinta, who was sitting off to the side, drop his jaw.

"Wow, Lady Kagome, you look wonderful," Kinta said with a soft smile. Kagome smiled a bit back, looking to the floor. They needed her; they were ready for her. This was the time. She took a deep breath and turned to the women.

"Can I go now?" Kagome asked. They nodded and opened the door to see Maroon there. His mouth parted and blinked a few times, speechless. "Yeah, I'm wonderful. Heard it all before."

"Yes, you are. My mate looked almost exactly, but perhaps even more. But, then again, she was _my_ mate, not Sesshomaru's," Maroon said with a smile and offered Kagome his arm. "Kinta, you can go downstairs."

Kinta nodded, smiled one last time at Kagome, and went the opposite way. Maroon took Kagome down a hall she didn't recognize. She just followed him, thinking all about what the hell was going to happen when everyone saw her. Suddenly, Maroon stopped and took her arm to put her in front of him. Kagome looked back at him as he whispered, "Go."

She gulped, worried sick, but he pushed her slightly forward. She came into the light, both of the torches and to everyone's eyes in the hall. She took a quick intake of air, her gaze falling forward and onto a very handsome male. Kagome's eyes went wide. It was Sesshomaru.

He wore a black outfit, his white undershirt showing at the collar. His hair was in a high ponytail, fluffing out of it and showing behind him. A golden sash, identical to the colour of his eyes, was around his waist. His black shoes were the only things kept the same.

_"You look wonderful as well, Kagome,"_ Kagome heard in the back of her head. She smiled slightly at him. _"Now take a step, like we practiced."_

Kagome flushed and took an elegant step in unison with his. Before long, they met at the landing and took his elbow that was out for her. They walked down the rest of the stairs to the guests perfectly and paused. It was silent, not a single person clapping or cheering for them. Suddenly, heads started bowing to them, in a dominoes reaction. One started and the rest followed. Except, maybe, one wolf that was staring wide eyed at Kagome. Sesshomaru gazed at the wolf, and his comrades even tugged his arm while bowing themselves. But the wolf was staring wide-eyed. He suddenly snapped out of his trance and glared at Sesshomaru, pushing his way to Sesshomaru in pure anger. Kagome was in fear... _No_, she thought, _don't make a scene. Please Kouga, don't make a scene._

Kouga stood directly in front of Sesshomaru, so bottled up with anger, he couldn't say a word. Kagome saw at the corner of her eye that some guards were around, their hands ready on their swords. He looked at Kagome and then at Sesshomaru. His jaw trembled before he took a breath, glaring at Sesshomaru. "Kagome," he spoke calmly, "come to my side."

"No," she said just as calmly. Kouga looked at her.

"Kagome, come to my side," Kouga ordered. People now had raised their heads and were whispering.

"No," Kagome answered coldly.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke, "allow me deal with this."

"Yes, my lord," Kagome said, looking at the floor. Everyone was silent, looking at the three in the spotlight.

"Move out of my way," Sesshomaru coldly said. Kouga just glared at him, eye to eye. No one said a word as Kagome looked at the two males at the corner of her eye. It was silent for a long time, the two staring at each other.

_"I hope he remembers that demon I slain, saving his life. I could easily slay him now, like I did to it," _Sesshomaru thought, transmitting to Kagome's head.

_"Please don't," _she begged in her thoughts. It was silent, even in their thoughts.

_"It is what I desire him to think. I will not truly slay him since you do not desire it," _Sesshomaru assured her.

A few more minutes of silence before, shockingly, Kouga stepped aside. Sesshomaru rose his head in the air and he and Kagome walked forward. The crowd parted to allow the couple to pass, and then suddenly, Sesshomaru released her hand. Her hand slid quickly off his shoulder as five females walked through the crowd to Kagome, surrounding her. They had their backs to her, ordering everyone out and to follow Sesshomaru. Kagome knew who they were; they were going to take her to the mating ceremony place. As soon as the hall emptied, the five turned to her.

"The ceremony is in the garden. Let us take you there safely. We will surround you the entire time, until it is time for us to show. Then, we will stand behind you, following you in respect. Do not, I repeat do not, trip on the rug. It will be a disgrace to the clan and we might fall upon you if we don't have the distance. Understand us, our Lady?" One told Kagome. She nodded and followed the five women through the castle. She followed, the women kept looking behind them. One stopped at a window, causing Kagome to stop and double next to her. Outside, people were seating, Sesshomaru was at the edge of a cliff, Miroku next to him. She saw him glare at the monk before to the stars.

_"Where is she? What is taking her so long?" _Passed through her mind and she was rushed to continue.

* * *

Kagome was rushed along a carpet, next thing she knew. She stumbled in front of Sesshomaru, out of breath. Yes, she knew it was cutting it kind of close, but Miroku was quick with the words of mating. Kagome stared up at his eyes, the last three minutes passing through her mind. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a sec and then gazing happily up at his. He was looking down at her as well with content, her small hands in his.

"Well, looks like that is it..." he sighed, taking a deep breath. "Kiss the damn girl."

Kagome felt an urge to slaughter the man pass through her, but she stepped towards him and the feeling quickly passed. He took one hand and held her waist before holding her neck and moving into a smooth kiss. There were some anger vibes from the crowd and Sesshomaru smiled into her mouth before pulling her suddenly right against his chest and literally devouring her mouth. He somehow pulled her tongue into his mouth, with her moaning small. He let her tongue free and felt her pull her tongue back quickly, accidentally running her tongue along his top teeth. That was all he needed, and the howls and small yelps were enough satisfaction for the crowd. He pulled away, looking first at her lips and then her eyes. She saw the playing in his eyes, along with the tease, the desire, the need and, to her content, the lust. Miroku cleared his throat.

"We are leaving, monk. You can go if you really desire," Sesshomaru said, never prying his eyes from Kagome and a smirk forming, which she smiled back to. Miroku nodded and walked around the couple. People raised and made their ways back into the castle and to their rooms in the castle. Kagome and Sesshomaru were still standing, close to each other, Sesshomaru holding her cheek with one hand and her waist with the other. Kagome's hands were on top of his, staring into his eyes. She would be able to give him a night he would never forget. Soon after everyone was gone, Sesshomaru took her hand into his and they headed inside. Kagome was smiling and daydreaming of the events to happen soon. They were soon in front of their room and Sesshomaru opened it slowly for himself, walking in. Kagome closed the door behind her and turned to see him setting the dozens of candles in the room.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she gasped, her hands falling upon her mouth with shock as he blew out the match. He beckoned her and she came, like a loyal puppy. "You really are romantic."

"I wished for this to last as long as humanly possible. If we just rushed into it, we would not be able to last all night. Nice and slow, all the way. Not even I would last all night, going fast," he told her, caressing her lower back. She smiled as strawberry filled the room. "The candles will help. They burn slowly, but eventually do burn out. That is how we shall work. I have marked the candle next to the bed. If it passes a line, we may go. If it does not, then we must relax and slow it down. It will be our guideline."

Kagome nodded, gazing at his lips, neck and collarbone. "You really are hot in black," she said with a smile. "And that sash brings out your eyes ever so sexily." He smiled and slowly bent low, grazing her lips ever so slowly. Kagome softly trailed up his body to his neck. She got it, nice and slow. Didn't mean they couldn't enjoy it while it happened.

* * *

Halfway through the night, Inuyasha woke up in a bed. Second time in his life. He shook his head and sat up. Slowly, seeing he was still half-asleep, he made his way into the halls. He roamed them, knowing them only from the past. He passed by a room when he suddenly heard moans and groans coming from that particular room. Inuyasha strained to hear; it was Kagome and his _brother_, Sesshomaru! Yeah, he knew they would be "in bed" all night, be he didn't think it would be loud enough to be heard just by passing by. He listened for a little while to feminine moans and masculine growls. His brother and Kagome. His brother and Kagome... It just didn't fit.

His brother and his Kagome... Now a bit better. Two things that were once his, now no longer. Much better, he decided, with a nod. But soon his brother's growls slowly died and then it became silent. Inuyasha strained, trying to hear, but a servant came by and shooed Inuyasha away.

* * *

Inuyasha waited a while, gazing up at the ceiling. Why did Kagome choose his _brother_ over him? He had charm, and great looks, and treated her better than anyone in his life. She was his... Well, was. He looked over to his side. There laid his _new_ love; Kikyou. She promised to be at his side forever. After Kagome sat him so far, Kikyou actually helped him back out of the hole, and patched up all his wounds. She was so kind... Just like before. He couldn't understand why people called her a cheat, and accuse her that she was hurting Kagome all the time. Fuck that bitch, she was with Sesshomaru know. He didn't care anymore. Hell, if that maid hadn't shooed him away, he might have burst in and ruined their night... Yeah, that would pissed both of them off deeply.

He kissed his woman goodnight, and pulled the covers over him. As his eyes closed and he drifted slowly into peace, a scream shook the castle, a female scream. Inuyasha grumbled. Those two could be quite a pair...

And, might I add, Inuyasha was on the other side of the castle, a floor up.


	16. Chapter 16

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 16

Kagome moaned as soon as Sesshomaru told her it was time rise. No sleep at all that night, and action all the way through it. They barely even followed the candles! She moaned as she sat up, squinting into the bright light.

"You did not fall asleep, did you?" Sesshomaru asked, on his hands and knees, picking his and her clothes off the floor. She shook her head no.

"But I want to," she moaned, falling back down. The bed dipped as Sesshomaru hovered his face over her. He nuzzled in her neck before kissing her cheek.

"Tonight, you shall. Uninterrupted nor disturbed. My dear Kagome, one night and you are pregnant. My predictions were correct," he told her in a whisper. She moaned and sat up with him.

"Really?" She asked with a small smile. He gave a nod. She looked at her mid section, her hands feeling all over it. "Wow, I don't feel any different."

Sesshomaru sighed deeply, getting off the bed. _"Wait until five months from now..."_ He thought in a huff. Kagome sighed and followed him to the closet, choosing a kimono. But his hand wrapped around her bare waist as he breathed into her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes. Oh, they could dress later...

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Jaken was waking the guests up. Three had already tried to knock him out, and one almost took off Jaken's head. He took a sigh just before seeing Inuyasha walk down the hallway. Heck, let the half-breed be killed rather than the full demon.

Didn't seem like Inuyasha liked the idea, nor being called a half-breed. Jaken nodded weakly, white with fright. He swore the yellow claws would be the last thing he saw. But instead, he sighed and entered the next room, only to be thrown out again...

* * *

Inuyasha was not having a good day. Well, his night was crap enough, having to sleep in a castle, without Kagome anywhere near him, but hearing her moaning and screaming with his brother, on the other side of the castle! He stomped down the hall harder. _"Fine,"_ he thought. _"Let's see how the all-nighters like being woken up."_ Inuyasha shuttered at the idea walking in on them doing one last round, but looked to the advantages: Kagome's body, Kagome in action. But the cons were worst...

Inuyasha finally found their room. The smell of strong sex was radiating from the room, almost causing Inuyasha to vomit there. But he held his breath and pounded on the door. Over, and over, and over again. He would, no matter how much it would hurt, the wood impacting with his hand, until they opened up.

* * *

Inside, Kagome was melting to Sesshomaru's mouth. On her ear, neck, and mouth, he was absolutely fantastic. He was slowly leading her out of the closet when they heard a loud banging on the door. Both abruptly were alert, Kagome more scared than anything. Sesshomaru turned very angry as he exited the closet, gracefully grabbing his sword as he came closer to the door.

"Inuyasha better have a good enough reason," Sesshomaru hissed. Kagome looked worried at Sesshomaru before the door.

"Sesshomaru, don't hurt him. I bet he does. Just, even if he doesn't, please don't kill him," Kagome begged very quietly.

"Get back into the closet. I do not want him seeing my mate's body on my mating week. It would be quite shameful along with harmful to his life," he growled, his hand on the doorknob. Kagome nodded with once last glance at the door before retreating into the closet. He flung the door open, thrusting his sword to Inuyasha's neck. The half-demon was swift, and quickly put his sheathe in front of Tokijin. The contact would just kill Inuyasha. "Give one good reason not to kill you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes quickly as a maid gasped in shock. While in the closet, neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru even got a single piece of clothing on. The maid gasped at his _entire_ body before collapsing on the spot down the hall. Sesshomaru glanced at the fallen woman before glaring at Inuyasha. He opened his eyes at first with fear passing through them, before confidence did.

"Because she's watching," Inuyasha said with triumph. Sesshomaru saw in the amber orbs Kagome's face and whipped around to face her.

"I told you to stay," he growled as she gracefully walked out, clothed in a long kimono; blue, might I add.

"I knew I couldn't trust you the minute I heard your thought. Don't lie to me Sesshomaru. I got enough of that from a half-demon for a year," Kagome growled herself, looking coldly at Sesshomaru before to Inuyasha. "Now what in the world did you interrupt us for?"

"Yeah, I can see I clearly interrupted _something_," Inuyasha mumbled, placing his sheathe back on his sash. He looked at Sesshomaru before wincing and looking at Kagome. "Can you please tell him to dress? It's really disturbing me."

"I wear what I desire to wear, whether it is nothing or anything," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Sesshomaru, get something on, at least below your waist. I really don't want you prancing around with _that **thing**_ showing how much you are attracted to me," Kagome said, not looking at the inu lord once. Instead she looked at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled and returned to his room, but kept the door open. "Now, tell me what you interrupted us for?"

"Well, Jaken was waking everyone up, and, well, I didn't exactly wish for you two to miss your own party, now would I?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone. A low growl was heard inside the room. Kagome could tell, even without the growl or connection, Sesshomaru did not like Inuyasha's tone to her. "And anyways, and didn't want him taking you too far, injuring you too much."

Kagome looked inside the bedroom, looking to see if Sesshomaru had returned. It felt uncomfortable talking to Inuyasha as just a friend, with no other feelings as well. As she turned her back, Inuyasha went to hold her shoulder in a comforting way, but little did he know it was once again the mating shoulder. Sesshomaru emerged, and saw the action, quickly grabbing his sword, ready to kill Inuyasha on the spot. But, before he even stepped outside the room, Kagome had a purified knife up against his neck as the bottom of her kimono tumbled back down. _"So, she has a stash under her kimono... Perhaps that is taken two ways..." _He felt a feeling he was hoping to suppress that day and closed his eyes, swallowing. More ideas came to mind and he could not do this. Not with her going to be next to him for the next 24 hours. He returned inside. He knew Kagome had it under control.

"I swear, Inuyasha, you attempt to touch me again, I will not just threaten you, or trap you, with his purified knife, I shall use it. It shall be the last thing you will see in your life, and neither of us really desire that, now do we?" Kagome asked with a glare straight to Inuyasha. He leaned his head back, trying to get as far away from the knife. It was burning the skin it was against and the skin on his neck was very sensitive, if attacked.

"Kagome, I understand. I would not want you to kill me. I won't attempt to touch you again. Now can you take that knife away?" He asked. Kagome looked at his face before quickly removing it and placing it on an elastic on her leg. Her leg was extended as she bent over, the kimono up to place it on. Inuyasha titled his head ever the slightest and saw the creamy skin on her thigh as she placed the knife on her leg carefully. His eyes travelled up the leg, hoping Sesshomaru had banned her odd garment from her time and getting a sneak peek of her treasure. But he never found out, for she quickly pulled down her kimono and turned to Inuyasha.

"Ok, so now we're up. Get the rest like you so desired. We'll be down in a second," Kagome said coldly and returned inside to Sesshomaru, closing the door behind her. Inuyasha nodded, but once the door was closed, he "keh"ed and lazily walked down the hallway. Like he was stupid enough to wake people! He knew enough that waking sleepy people, let alone demons, could be deadly. It was quite a shock that Jaken was actually alive.

* * *

Kagome sighed, leaning against the door. How upsetting it was that Kagome had dressed.

"Why did you interfere?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, adjusting his sash. Kagome sighed and walked up to him, taking his sash into her hands and retying it.

"You were going to kill him if I didn't. Now hold still," she told him, tying it perfectly. She smoothed out any wrinkles and looked up at him. "Plus, I wanted to continue as well. I needed to release my aggravation as well."

Sesshomaru bent low, cupping her chin and capturing her lips. "Perhaps, if you are up to it, we can continue tonight?" Sesshomaru whispered, his golden eyes almost smiling at her. She smiled and kissed him delicately.

"Sure," she whispered, giving him one more kiss, "if I'm up for it."

Sesshomaru let a small smile show before it was covered by Kagome's lips. "Let us go. We desire to join our friends, correct? I made sure some were here for you as well. The demon slayer, the monk, the fox demon," Sesshomaru told her, his arms around her waist and his hands clasped, resting on the edge of her lower back, almost on her bottom. Kagome smiled with a tilt of her head, her hands in his hair twiddled.

"You did that for me?" She asked with a smile. "You're so sweet. I would never imagine you doing this for a female, let alone a human."

"I would do it for my mate, which you are. Come now, Kagome. Let us see our friends," he told her with a small kiss.

She pouted playfully, swinging gently from his neck by her arms around it. "Do I have to?" She whined. "I just want to stay here, kissing you all day."

"As tempting as that is, we must not. Come on, Kagome. Whining is not fit for a queen," he told her, releasing his hands from her and opening the door. "I guarantee you will never want to leave your friends."

Kagome sighed, but walked through the open door, Sesshomaru's hand falling upon her waist as they walked down the hallway towards the hall. They walked down the stairs as a servant exited the dining room.

"Ah, Queen, King," the servant said with a bow. "Your guests are inside, waiting for you. The minute you are ready, we will deliver the meal."

Sesshomaru waved the servant off with his free hand and walked Kagome into the dining room. "Ladies first," he said politely, bowing his head to Kagome. She smiled and brought his head up with a finger.

"Don't do that. I don't enjoy it," she told him with a smile before entering. The chairs scrapped against the floor as all stood. Sesshomaru followed afterwards and led Kagome to the end of the extended table. She was seated first before he sat down next to her. Everyone else followed.

"Hello, My Lady," said a voice. Nearby, Kinta and the other two protectors sat with small smiles. She smiled back and finally noticed every stare on her. Even Sesshomaru was looking at her. She didn't know what to do.

"Guests of our castle," Sesshomaru finally said, breaking the silence, "welcome. I hope you slept well."

"How could we? We could hear you from the other side of the castle!" Someone screamed. Kagome looked down the table trying to pinpoint the owner of the voice. Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, yes, my mate can be loud." Kagome kicked Sesshomaru hard on the leg, angry thoughts passing through her head. He had to hold his breath to avoid yelping. Gosh, her heels were hard. "Well, other than that, I hope everyone else enjoyed their sleeps. We shall start soon. Any questions?"

"How's the lord in bed?" Rang out. Sesshomaru chuckled now. Kagome blushed.

"You really want to know?" Kagome asked, ignoring the hot feeling in her cheeks. Everyone slowly started chuckling, even Kagome.

"Kagome, that is a very old friend of the family. Garan, would you like to show yourself?" Sesshomaru called down the table as a male stood. He bowed his head at Kagome in respect before winking at her with mischief. "That male has known me since I was a small pup."

"Pup?" Kagome asked, turning to Sesshomaru. "I'm going to be having your pups coming out of me?"

"Correct. I am a dog demon, so it is only suitable," Sesshomaru told her calmly.

"Great," she growled under her breath.

"So, how is the Ice Lord in bed? You probably freeze every night," Garan asked, seating himself again.

"Well, not really..." Kagome said, the red rising back up her face.

"You remember, Garan, the last time I had fallen asleep?" Sesshomaru called. Garan's smile faded and nodded.

"Since your parents died," he answered.

"I have had a good night sleep three nights in a row," Sesshomaru stated.

"Four, dear. Four," Kagome corrected. Everyone chuckled.

"I apologize. Four nights. She relaxes me. She, how do I put this, satisfies me," Sesshomaru answered for Kagome. Kagome could still feel the heat in her cheeks.

"A human, hum?" Said a female down the table. "You said you would never associate yourself with a human after your father's death."

"He has not only me, but a human, female, ward who lives with us. A girl named Rin," Kagome answered, wanting to include herself in the conversations.

"Ah, two!" Garan joked. "You two-timing dog!"

Sesshomaru smiled, his fangs showing. "She is a child. In a way, our child. We both care for her as a daughter," Sesshomaru told Garan. "Nothing like how you put it."

"Do you love him?" A female cried out and all turned to the female before Kagome to see her smile.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"Does he?" The same female asked.

"I do indeed," he answered.

Whispers were sent down the table, faces turning to each other with shock.

"Well, we're starving, even though you two might not be," Garan said, his hands on the table. Kagome laughed, the heat still rising up her face. "So, can you call the servants in or must I jump a cook? You know I've done that before."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, a grin across his face. "You were never one for patience," Sesshomaru chuckled. "It is no wonder you do not have a mate."

"I don't have a mate because all the ladies went to you!" Garan joked. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Fine, fine. Let the meal begin then," Sesshomaru announced and servants entered at once, laying plates in front of the guests. Kagome, oddly, though, did not get one, but Sesshomaru did.

"Uh, dear," she whispered as the guests dug in, "where's my meal?"

Sesshomaru seemed to not hear her, for he placed some food into his mouth. She was about to repeat herself when he pulled her close and kissed her. She blinked in shock for a while until his tongue snuck into her mouth, making her melt into his kiss. But a chunk of rice was stuffed suddenly into her mouth and his lips left. She gagged for a sec, still slightly confused until a thought, not of hers but his, passed through her head.

_"Swallow, dear,"_ he told her, and she obediently swallowed. Cheers erupted as Sesshomaru gave her a mysterious look. _"You did good, dear. This is how it shall work. I feed you how I please. You must oblige to prove you are below me and my bitch." _

The minute the last word registered, she almost burst. Bitch! His BITCH? How dare he!

_"Excuse me?" _She asked through a thought. _"I do not enjoy being called a bitch."_

_"Get use to it. You are my bitch now and it is how I name you," _he told her through a thought, smiling at a guest who was congratulating him. Talk about multi-tasking...

She paused, looking at the table before Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. _"Can we only do that in private, please? In my time, it's considered an insult," _she told him in a thought. He nodded and turned to his guests with a grin. Garan suddenly rose.

"Tell us, for I bet everyone is curious about this," Garan boomed. Kagome even looked at the male with question. "How did you meet?"

Kagome's eyes went wide and she turned to Sesshomaru, nervous at how to respond. Seemed he was doing the same, an eyebrow raised as he looked at her. "The thing is," Kagome muttered.

"It is not how you might think," he continued, still looking at Kagome.

"We met bad, actually..."

"... for we met through my half-brother."

"He was searching for the Tetsusaiga..."

"...and I took my retainer's advice and went to Inuyasha, demanding its location."

"He used his mother's image to trick his conscious to tell where the location of his father's tomb was."

"When I found it, I could not touch it. My father put a barrier on the sword."

"When Inuyasha could not pull it out, they fought."

"Inuyasha was losing the battle, if you wish to call it that..."

"...when I called out for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru seemed to have him cornered, and my hand seemed to be on the sword's handle..."

"..and she was the one who freed Tetsusaiga from the stone."

"Well, bad went to worst when Sesshomaru scared the... um, scared me and had this long talk about humans..."

"... and it was when I was finished when I attempted to kill her."

Gasps echoed through the large dining room, but still, Kagome and Sesshomaru did not leave each other's gazes.

"Inuyasha, being the human-carer he is, fought me for revenge of her death. He actually improved, if you can say that..."

"... when I broke from his poison. The sword had protected me, for I was a human."

"And that is how we met," they ended together.

Everyone stared at them with wide eyes.

"So, you've attempted to kill her. Have you ever tried to save her?" Garan asked, shock across his face. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome as she smiled.

"Actually," Kagome sighed. "On one occasion."

"Ah, I remember that day. Mukotsu, the poison master."

"Yes, and he was about to strangle me."

"I came in time then. Or you would not be seated here, correct?"

"No, I wouldn't be. But I wonder why you did save me."

Sesshomaru was silent and broke the gaze. Not a thought of his passed through her head. He didn't say a word. And then smiled, regaining their gaze. "For I did not wish of your death."

"But why not? Wouldn't it be an advantage for you? Your half-brother's 'wench' would be gone. Another human rid of this world."

"I do not detest humans, Kagome-dearest. Yes, I do believe _some_ humans are worthless and need to die immediately, but not all."

"But, but, still. I was associated with Inuyasha. Wouldn't his misery cause you pleasure?"

"Yes, but a death would ruin him," he paused, closing his eyes for a sec. "And, anyways, why in the world would I kill or wish for the death of the single female who has ever caught my attraction?" Kagome's mouth parted. He smirked. "Do you truly think it is a common coincidence that I just happened to bathe in the same area as you, the one day you are not bathing with anyone else? I had been following you, closely, but not close enough for Inuyasha to catch my scent. I waited for the single day, during your and my heat to take you for mine. Mine and only mine. It was the challenge to see if you were mated already or not, since Inuyasha's scent was always over you, but I knew the minute you started stripping, you were not mated. A mate never strips for a male or female unless their mate has allowed it or it is their mate." Kagome gazed up at him. "If I truly thought of you only as an opportunity to cause Inuyasha misery, the day I had Tetsusaiga in my possession, you would be dead. The day Mukotsu had your life in his hands, you would be dead. The day your life hung in the balance of the poison, if I had not convinced those crows to fly south instead of north, you would be dead. That insect would have never had made it to you in time if I had not. "

"But, but..." she stuttered for words as the room was deadly silent. "You had a crush on me?"

"Crush, no," he answered coolly. "An infatuation, yes."

"So, you've loved her for a while, hum?" Garan joked with a smile as people started breathing again and Kagome and Sesshomaru finally looked away. "So that's why you never had any woman in your bedroom..."

Sesshomaru looked away quickly as Kagome turned to him. Her soft hand was placed on his shoulder as she asked Garan, "Ever?"

"Nope. Never once did I see him with a woman. Only until the news that Sesshomaru was returning, and the day he did was I gone from his home. I've been with him his entire life," Garan answered.

Kagome smiled as she rubbed his shoulder. He continued to look away.

_"So, you were innocent as well?" _She asked in a thought. Sesshomaru made no acknowledgement.

_"Innocent, no. I had... Uh..."_ Sesshomaru was having trouble getting words together. Seemed he was confused in his thoughts. _"I had not had a woman before, that is correct. I did, though, know how to take one and how releasing felt."_

Kagome giggled, but suppressed it quickly with her hand. She turned to the guests and blushed as they all showed some interest. "Nothing, nothing..." She giggled. Garan smiled and took to the last bite of his meal.

"So..." He paused before looking at Kagome, "what will be going on while were here?"

"Well, all guests and occupants of the castle are to meet in the ballroom to greet and meet with peer guests. Lunch will be served exactly at noon, and then dancing will be introduced. The minute the sun's rays disappear below the horizon, dinner shall be served. We shall stay up, in conversation or dancing, until the moon is high in the sky. All are then to return to their rooms for sleep before leaving the next morning," Sesshomaru told everyone. They all nodded their agreement and understanding. "Shall we begin?" He asked, turning to Kagome. She smiled and nodded, taking the hand that was out for her. "Please, follow us to the ballroom."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Ok, I don't do these, but for those that are old readers or such, please read.

Ok, so, there seems like a lot of reviews are coming in asking the **same** question: "Why did you take out the lemon?" Well, instead of replying to each review, I'm posting it here. So, if you asked that question, **READ HERE!**

Ok, first off, I was losing MANY reviewers and viewers. I had barely any reviews, and a major decrease in hits. It was depressing, and this story is absolutely my life at the moment. Trust me when I say I was upset.

Second off, I really didn't like it. I didn't even classify it as a lemon. It wasn't good, even though some do think it was. I tend to be a little on the border of M and T, and this time I crossed it. Sorry for all those that viewed it, and then it got taken down. IMPORTANT: Please don't ask to view it, or for me to place it on another site to read if you didn't read it. I've deleted it out of all my files that held it, so I'm sorry. Also, I don't want to view it. It sucked and was the worst thing I've ever writen. Plus, I'm not usually modest.

Thirdly, my mother (yes, my MOTHER) reads my stories. She's into Inuyasha, so she does understand it, but I realyl wouldn't want my mother reading something like that (come on, I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HER, NOT YOU! LOL!). So, instead of being grounded for years, I took it down. Plus, close friends and people I have to see at school every day read my stories as well. It is fine for strangers or acquantices to read it, but I don't like people I know to read, because it's embarrassing to know that you are soooooo good from really close friends and even family. Trust me.

So, thank you for reading this. Hope everything is cleared up. Any other questions about the lemon will be answered by review. THANKS!

And onto the next chapter!

* * *

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 17

Once everyone was inside the ballroom, it was very crowded and noisy. Kagome was stuck to Sesshomaru's side and following him everywhere. A lot of people wished to meet the newly mated couple, so she understood. But Sesshomaru had said her friends were there. She didn't see them at breakfast, and, stuck to Sesshomaru's side, she couldn't look for them. She needed to find them and chat. She missed them so much.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called upon her, making his way through the crowd, "I must be keeping you from seeing your friends. Would you like to see them? I believe I could find them in this crowd."

"Would you do that for me?" Kagome asked, looking up to him with a smile. He nodded the slightest. She smiled, patting his arm. His head turned to see her and bent down to capture her lips, which she eagerly returned. "Thanks."

"Aww..." Echoed through the now suddenly silent ballroom as the earlier blush returned. She smiled nervously before ushering Sesshomaru to go find her friends. He laughed with humour and made his way through the crowd, following Inuyasha's smell.

* * *

It wasn't long before they found the group (or part of it). And only then did the real troubles start... 

"Hey, bitch. Nice to see you up and at 'um," Inuyasha angered voice insulted Kagome. A very deadly growl of Sesshomaru's echoed through the once noisy ballroom, silencing it again. A smirk was shown by Inuyasha's guest, Kikyou. "So did you enjoy your _eventful_ night last night? I could hear you for miles. No wonder you have all these guests."

"Inuyasha, shut up," came an angered voice, but it wasn't Sesshomaru. Plus, the lord wouldn't use such words. "You could at least be happy she found someone worth her. You didn't deserve a minute of her time."

"Shut up, mangy wolf. This is none of your business. Go to your own bitch, Ayame," Inuyasha snapped.

"What in Kami's name is into you Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly snapped, her expression complete outrage and shock. "Why are you suddenly so rude?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I've always been rude. Just never to you, not like this. Kikyou- "as he spoke her name, turned to her with a charming smile "- showed me what _true_ love is."

"Why you-"

"Should we remove him from the premises, my lord?" Ten guards asked. Sesshomaru's glare wavered as his gaze fell upon his guards.

"No. He is a guest for the mating ceremony. I invited him myself. He will be gone tomorrow. Let him be," Sesshomaru said, his voice cold and expressionless. "Kagome, dear, let us pin-point your real friends."

The guests made way as Sesshomaru and Kagome turned around, heading the way they came. Every guest glared coldly at Inuyasha before leaving the half-breed and his woman.

They found Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo off to a corner, completely opposite of Inuyasha. Everyone's expression lit up the minute Sango's eyes laid upon the dashing gown Kagome wore and Kagome had to resist the urge to just jump her friend as they slowly came closer. Sesshomaru smiled before bending low to whisper in his mate's ear.

"Go ahead. I trust your safety in their arms. We'll meet up just before lunch. Have fun," he told her with a peck on the cheek before releasing his hold on her hand, which rested on his arm. Her smile was wide, thanked him in her thoughts and ran as fast as she could to her friends, minding the length of the gown she was in. Sesshomaru smiled, watching Kagome's pure delight at seeing her friends once again. He only wished for her happiness.

He turned and headed away, wishing to meet with Kouga and speak to him. The wolf didn't know what had conspired at all between him and Kagome, and also saved Sesshomaru from embarrassing himself and his mate on their mating week. The Wolf Demon Tribe leader had earned his respects, and his highest. Well, next to Kagome, of course.

* * *

Lunch had come and gone and now everyone awaited the most anticipated part; the dancing. The way the ceremony worked, at this point, was that the mated couple would have to have the first dance and last dance singled out, together. After supper, the same went, unless they had their "mating" right out on the floor halfway through the last or first song, which has happened, which then everyone would dash out immediately to give the couple some privacy. Sesshomaru had too much honour and promised he would wait for a repeat of the previous night when they got into the confinements of their bedroom walls. Well, the walls didn't exactly keep the sound out all too much, but... 

Anyways, Kagome was in Sesshomaru's arms, dancing to a soft tune when he suddenly kissed her head. Her head came up to lock eyes with his as her head tilted.

_"What was that for?"_ Kagome asked.

_"Nothing. I just can't keep myself from you for too long without a _little_ romance," _Sesshomaru answered. Kagome smiled and came up for a brief kiss.

_"Your romance will happen later tonight. That I promise," _Kagome told him. Sesshomaru smiled, a small shine in his eyes telling Kagome all. He had something planned that night. She laughed and resumed to positioned her head back on his shoulder. The song ended, and Sesshomaru and Kagome broke apart and made their way off the floor, allowing others to now dance. Kagome smiled, seeing her two best friends, Sango and Miroku, dancing the first chance they got, big smiles on their faces. Other groups, mostly of demons, danced as well, making Sesshomaru and Kagome content.

Sesshomaru realized Kagome's legs, as well as his, were getting tired, so he asked two servants to bring some chairs for them and other guests. They agreed, and Kagome and Sesshomaru were soon seated in thrones (not exactly what he meant). Kagome laughed and relaxed into it, thanking Sesshomaru in her thoughts. His hand fell upon hers with a smile. She smiled back and looked out into the ballroom. People were chatting and dancing, and laughing could be heard everywhere. People were enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a prick in her neck as a sucking sound was heard. Out of instinct, Kagome slapped the spot and brought her hand out in front of her to see a swished flea. Wait, that flea looked familiar. Myoga?

"Ah, you taste a tasty as ever, Kagome, my dear," Myoga told her, pulling himself back to shape. "But, there's a slight tinge, like Inu no Taisho..."

Sesshomaru leaned forward, peering at her hand. That flea, he knew Kagome?

"Ah, my lord!" Myoga suddenly exclaimed, bowing down to Sesshomaru in Kagome's hand. He suddenly came up. "If you are here, and so close to lovely Kagome, why is she still alive?"

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Myoga stared at Kagome's hand, thinking of something when he suddenly jumped up and down.

"YOU TWO MATED! YOU TWO MATED!" His small voice was finally heard by some of the ballroom occupants, and looked at their lord and lady to see them looking at something in Kagome's hand. Sesshomaru suddenly slapped her hand, and then looked at his hand. He spoke to it, then flicked it away. Everyone shrugged and returned to what they were doing.

What had conspired was that Sesshomaru had squashed Myoga, ending up to land on his hand, ordered the flea to "bug" someone else, and flicked him away.

Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru turned to her. "You're so foolish. He'll just bounce back," Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru smiled, holding her chin between his fingers.

"And if he does, I shall expel him into the air again until the message penetrates his skull," Sesshomaru told her, giving her a brief kiss on the lips. "So, let's ignore the nuisance and enjoy our mating celebration."

Kagome smiled and turned to the guests out on the dance floor. "You're right," she said with a huge smile. "Some small nuisances won't ruin my mating celebration."

Sesshomaru smiled as well, looking out. Yes, some simple, insignificant nuisances would not ruin his and Kagome's mating ceremony. If they tried, ten guards awaited the command to kill.

"Come on, let's dance again!" Kagome exclaimed, a pull on Sesshomaru's hand. He sighed and looked at her like he had enough. A pout formed on her red lips. "Please?" His expression never wavered, neither did hers. "For me?"

Those words were magic. He sighed and followed her onto the dance floor once again, her pout turning into a full-"fledged" smile.

* * *

AN: R&R! THANKS!


	18. Chapter 18

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 18

Not too long did supper come. Kagome and Sesshomaru entered and seated before the meal was served. Though, unlike the last two meals, Kagome got her own plate. Kagome sighed with relief, happy that Sesshomaru was no longer in control of how much food she would eat, and how she would eat. He had quite an imagination on how to feed her (to recap, he had kissed her, forcing her to eat it. Just **imagine** what else he would do). She picked up her chopsticks, as well as everyone else, and they feasted. It was a lovely supper, and Kagome asked for thirds even. Sesshomaru smiled at her continuously, which she returned every time. Suddenly, Garan spoke up, silencing the room.

"So, where did you two mate?" He asked, then added, "Lady Kagome?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, questionable, to see that Sesshomaru was fearful.

"_Do not answer that. I will for you,_" Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome scoffed him away from her thoughts and turned to Garan.

"We mated near a spring... A hot spring, to be exact," Kagome answered with a smile. The whole entire room erupted into smiles and small chuckles. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru just as cold water was dumped onto both of them. The room erupted into blasts of laughter as Kagome moved her soaked bangs of hair away from her eyes. He was removing his bangs from his face as well.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!_" Kagome growled angrily in their thoughts. Sesshomaru gave a small smile.

"_I did, dear. I told you **I** would answer the question,_" Sesshomaru told her. She took a deep breath before turning to the guests, who were still on the floor, laughing. "_Well, now everyone's happy... For sure._"

"_Shut up_" She demanded. She smiled at the guests, rolling her eyes at her mate mentally.

A squeak of the oak doors of the dining room brought Kagome's attention from the laughing guests. "My lady and lord?" A servant called, stepping in carefully. Her eyes went wide and then covered her mouth as she coughed to subdue her laughter. "There are some humans and few demons that wish to dine with you. Can I allow them?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara walked in as the servant left. An echo of the servant's laughter could be heard from Kagome's seat. Kagome saw all her friends look up at Sesshomaru, their eyes go wide, and fall down laughing. Kagome was curious and turned to her mate, snickering. The water had dried up a bit, making Sesshomaru's hair, how do I put this... Puff. Half of his hair was a fur ball and he was trying to flatten it, only resulting it to puff up more. She couldn't contain it anymore and let her head fall onto her table, her fist pounding it as she burst out laughing. A small, but consistent nag was heard at the back of her head, telling her to be silent, but her laughter overpowered it. It was just too funny.

Eventually, everyone found their sanity (and Sesshomaru a blow dryer thanks to Kagome) and returned to their seats calm and serene. Kagome's friends found seats near Kagome and they chatted after Kagome explained why Sesshomaru was having a bad hair moment. Sesshomaru, though, said it could have been worse. Garan agreed, as well as others. If they had mated in a bed or cot, one would be smashed over the male's head, resulting in a very angered male, and a **huge** headache. Sesshomaru angered and with a headache weren't two things you would want, especially together.

Back to the meal, everyone enjoyed it as they chatted for a little while. Kagome asked her friends where they had been eating, but Sesshomaru was the one to answer.

"I have two dinning rooms. I suggested that the royals and the 'others,' not to insult you, would eat separate, but you were allowed to eat with us if you desired. I will accept you to eat with us since you are allies with myself and my mate," Sesshomaru told Kagome and Kagome's friends. Kagome smiled, giving Sesshomaru a kiss before back to her friends. Sesshomaru grinned and turned to other guests to chat.

* * *

They were soon in the ballroom, and it was almost midnight. Kagome was tired, but refused to end the celebration. She probably not see her friends any time soon, and wished to spend more time with them. As she and Miroku danced, with permission of Sesshomaru as long as he kept his hands were he could see them, Miroku noticed her fatigue. 

"Kagome, you should rest. Sesshomaru tells me you are pregnant and you need as much sleep as possible," Miroku commented as Kagome yawned. She nodded.

"I understand, but I don't want to say goodbye too soon. We still have a lot of night to go," Kagome said drowsily.

"Dear Kagome, you know I care. This is not good for you. As well, you got no sleep last night due to the mating," Miroku said, concerned. Kagome nodded. "And, plus, we'll be here in the morning. If Sesshomaru will allow it, we'll stay longer, if you wish. I just want you in good health, you know." Kagome nodded, then suddenly her eyes burned with anger. "Ah, I see you are unwell. You're bottom is much smaller than-"

He never finished the sentence for the furious Sesshomaru pried him from Kagome's figure. "I guess he forgot his promise," Sesshomaru growled, watching the monk fall in the middle of the dance floor. Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, moving in synch with the music.

"You continue for him," Kagome mumbled, her head resting on his shoulder. His anger soon died and he joined Kagome in a dance. He could smell her fatigue and gave her the almost exact lecture Miroku had. Just, this time, it had some more bribing than Miroku's.

Kagome finally agreed, and as the song ended, Kagome fell into Sesshomaru. "Oh, dear. Will you be a sweetheart and take me to bed?"

Sesshomaru nodded, sweeping the now sleeping Kagome into his arms. Everyone turned their eyes to the mated couple.

"Guests, it seems that this night must end. If you will kindly make your way to your rooms as quietly as possible, we shall all see you in the morning. Good night to you all," Sesshomaru told the room, and turned, making his way upstairs and to their room.

* * *

Once upstairs, he carefully undressed Kagome and dressed her in her nightgown before tucking her snuggly into bed. He quickly changed into some loose pants and joined her in bed. She instantly rolled into him, since it was how they slept, and they both drifted peacefully into their dreams. 


	19. Chapter 19

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 19

It wasn't too long before Kagome awoke with Sesshomaru to say goodbye to the guests. Everyone offered Kagome and Sesshomaru the best of luck in their lives. Kagome got teary when her friends walked by, but completely walked away when Inuyasha was leaving with Kikyou. They both gave their own signs of disgusts, sticking their middle fingers up at the couple, before leaving with a red eyed inu lord chasing after them. Sesshomaru soon returned to his mate and saw her retreating to the library. He followed her like a puppy, just a single step behind her. She knew he was there, of course, but she didn't know he was going to attack her and force her into the library to make up for the night before. It was a couple of hours before the couple exited, Kagome's hair everywhere and Sesshomaru's sash out of place. All the servants knew something had conspired and shrugged it off. It was natural, after all, and most newly mated couples were active for the first decade or so.

* * *

It was months after the mating and Kagome started showing her pregnancy. Her abdominal section was noticeably bigger and she was slower in pace. Sesshomaru enjoyed hearing the heartbeats of the pup and feel it kicked. Though, there was a constant argument between the couple on a name and the gender. Sesshomaru insisted that he positively knew it was a male, while Kagome told him she knew it was a female. Each had evidence, in a way, and each had a name. But neither liked each other's. The yelling and screaming could be heard from miles and many cowered in fear of just passing by the source of the chaos. But, sooner or later something would distract the couple from the argument, but it was never over.

One day, Sesshomaru returned from a battle to find Kagome in a corner crying. His instincts instantly kicked in and he ran to her, pulling her to his figure. He insisted to know what was wrong, but she would just shake her head, her sobs confusing any words that came from her mouth. He then suddenly shook her, demanding her to tell him what was wrong.

"IT'S A BOY!" Kagome yelled, tears still spilling down her face as she hit his chest. "THIS IS ALL **YOUR** FAULT!"

Sesshomaru had a sweatdrop, but rubbed her back, trying to calm her as he did cartwheels in his head.

"And Shippo came today," Kagome said in a whisper and looked up at her mate. "My mother wants to meet you, Inuyasha told Shippo. Inuyasha went to my time to blow off some steam and my mother asked of me, and Inuyasha told her he didn't care. I was with you, so she demanded him to come get me and bring you with me. Well, you know how Inuyasha feels, so he told Shippo to tell us and we have to go tomorrow."

Sesshomaru's cartwheels halted. Meeting Kagome's mother?

"And my grandfather wants to purify you," Kagome made a comment, pulling herself from his body. "And my brother wants you to show him your, 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.' " She giggled before adding, "and my friends want to size you."

"Size me?" he finally forced out. She nodded.

"To find out if you're better off with them or me. Oh, ignore them... We're together and that's all that counts!" She exclaimed, happy suddenly as she embraced Sesshomaru. He was too stunned. Yes, he had been to her time once, when testing the necklace, but he didn't meet anyone in particular. He was there for about an hour and then they had to return to the castle to plan the ceremony. Oh, he feared what was to come...

* * *

Kagome was packed and ready for their journey to Kagome's time. She could tell through the many things Sesshomaru did throughout the day that he did not want to go. He had hit his head continuously against a wall, hoping to injure himself enough to not go, but a servant quickly halted his punishment and forced him near Kagome so she would protect him from himself (sounds weird, yes I know). Then he had made a comment about her and the child, worried that **he** (Sesshomaru had emphasized on that) couldn't go through and that it would effect the **him**. The castle nurse had squashed that idea, saying that the child was part of Kagome and had part of Kagome in **it** and that **it** would definitely be able to go through. He had made so many excuses (acting sick, running away, begging even) that Kagome "heel"ed him so far into the floorboards, they split underneath him. She demanded him to act his age (which he made a "joke" with taking a stick and bending over like an old man until Kagome took the stick and whacked him over the head with) and to start packing. He was either coming or she would beg the nurse to do anything in her power to make the child a girl.

* * *

They were down the well, some people in a better mood than others, and up on the other side. Kagome breathed in and then coughed. Sesshomaru held his nose. The pollution Kagome once spoke of sickened Sesshomaru, and it was another reason why he hated this era.

"Dear, now, we need to set some rules," Kagome told her mate, and shaking a finger at him. "Now," she looked at her fingers, stretching one back, "no killing anyone.** No matter what**."

"Second, if anyone makes fun of you and your looks, **do not kill them**."

"Third, if an old man, who is related to me through my mother, comes by trying to purify him, **do not kill him**."

"Forth, if any of my friends go all over you, **do not kill them**."

"Fifth-"

Sesshomaru cut her off with one of his fingers. "I get it, no killing anyone. Continue," he told her, taking his finger away. She blushed and looked down at her fingers.

"Well, **I want you to destroy nothing. Got it, N-O-T-H-I-N-G.**"

"If something moves, talks, or turns on without you doing anything, don't destroy it."

She got a look from Sesshomaru telling her to change the subject. She sighed.

"If anyone asks who you are, reply that you are Sesshomaru. No lord, no 'almighty being,' nothing like that."

"I probably have to go to school while here, so please do not follow. We will be separated, so it might just be painful, but I need to do this or people will question."

"Also, if people ask who you are to relation to me, reply as my boyfriend, husband, or lover. Not mate. Anything but mate. No one will understand what a mate is, so don't reply like that. Lover is the safest, but keep it consistent as well. Do not tell someone lover, and another boyfriend, while telling another husband. That will just look stupid and... Bad on your honour."

"Got it?"

"I understand, dear. Can you now introduce me to your family? I want this nuisance over with," Sesshomaru reply. Kagome nodded and led the way to the house. She stepped in and closed the door behind Sesshomaru. She looked up at her love to see his eyes almost out of his sockets. What the hell was all this stuff?

He was in the kitchen, gazing at the microwave, toaster, oven, refrigerator, and sink. He had no idea what these things were, or what they did. Did he want to know, yes. But not with experimenting.

"Oh, and another thing. Don't touch anything without permission," Kagome concluded her lecture, seeing his expression just to her kitchen. She really didn't want to be halfway through school and suddenly feel painful burns on her hand from Sesshomaru burning his hand on the stove.

She removed her sandals and walked into the kitchen to enter the living room where voices and the TV could be heard. Sesshomaru, wanted to make a good first impression, removed his shoes and followed Kagome into the living room. Once again, he was at awe, once again due to the appliances. But Kagome cleared her throat and all occupants of the house turned their attention from the odd, flashing box to Kagome, smiles instantly lighting up their faces. Voices erupted from three merely humans, in Sesshomaru's perspective, and were bombarding Kagome with questions, more than half of them concerning Sesshomaru. However, he remained silent, his hands tucked into opposite sleeves, awaiting for someone to speak directly to him. Kagome finally held her head, placing one hand up to silence them.

"Headache," she moaned and Sesshomaru turned his attention onto her, and her alone, touching her shoulder in concern. She smiled directly at him and turned to her family. "Ok, questions will be answered momentarily. However, I am famished, and need some good, old home cooked meal. So, how about someone whip-up some food and we can sit down and eat while I answer questions, hum?" Kagome asked, cheerfully and with a clap of her hands. Everyone nodded, and Kagome's mother rushed to the kitchen while the attention turned to Sesshomaru.

"So, I see you **are** a demon," an old man, Kagome's grandfather Sesshomaru found out by his scent, said to Sesshomaru, tilting his head far backwards just to see him. Kagome giggled, and made her way around the males to plop herself on the couch in front of the flashing box. Sesshomaru gave her a glance before turning to the man before him. "So, have you officially courted and mated her?"

"Human of the male persuasion," Sesshomaru spoke, knowing if he had just said "human" would irritate Kagome. He still saw a twitch from Kagome, "My love life is of none of your concern, or interest, so you would be wise to mind your own business."

The boy standing next to the old man, Kagome's brother he found out through his scent as well, tilted his head in confusing, his eyes wide with shock.

"Uh, sis. I think your guy is whacked out," the boy remarked, turning his head ever slightly towards his older sibling, but never taking his eyes from Sesshomaru.

"No, just crazy," Kagome remarked freely. Sota yelped suddenly. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Kagome.

"Crazy, you call me?" Sesshomaru spoke, cool, calm, and with a hint of amusement. "So you must be a fool for being with me."

"Well, if I remember correctly, you were the one-"

"I understand your perspective. Earlier comment has been retracted," Sesshomaru said quickly, cutting Kagome off before she revealed too much. She smiled with triumph and turned her attention back to the TV, waving her hand once.

"Grandfather, Sota, go entertain him. But, **NOTHING** like how you entertained Inuyasha," Kagome warned, and her tone evil and warning. But the smiles on the males before him made Sesshomaru's instincts tell him to latch himself to Kagome and never let go until they returned home. However, with the honour he held, he adjusted his seat, moving only slightly closer to Kagome.

"I think I will pass," Sesshomaru whispered into his lover's ear. She giggled.

"They're not monsters. They're less harmless than Shippo. They won't do a thing. I actually think my mother is the one you must most fear..." Kagome trailed off, rubbing her chin.

"UH, KAGOME DEAR. HOW SPICY WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR CURRY?" Was announced from the kitchen.

"JUST ENOUGH," Kagome yelled back, regardless of Sesshomaru next to her or his sensitive ears. But she realized her mistake the instant his hands flew up to his ears, eyes clenched in pain, the pain soon registering in her ears, resulting in her having to hold hers as well.

"You brought this upon yourself," he told her through clenched teeth.

"Silence, demon," Kagome growled.

"Hey, that is my line," he growled back.

Both were doing this in whispers, so when the two human males, finding no problem in the volume of voices they just heard, found their relative and soon-to-be relative in pain, they were in utter confusion. Kagome saw them, and gave them a small smile before growling curses and choice words to the male before her. Her grandfather turned to Sota.

"And that, my dear grandson, is why you never marry a demon," Kagome's grandfather told Sota, who nodded.

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM?**" Both occupants on the couch burst at the two male humans, causing each to tremble uncontrollably before fainting on the spot.


	20. Chapter 20

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 20

Kagome was currently at the dinner table, her loved ones around her. One by one, each person asked her questions, and Kagome answered them to the best of her ability and as censored as possible, due to the fact that Sota was around. Kagome's mom and grandfather finally accepted the fact that Inuyasha was not to return ever again, but Sota was heartbroken. His idol was gone forever, but Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a sweet smile.

"Well, Sesshomaru's actually Inuyasha's older brother. Maybe he can teach you a whole lot more than Inuyasha ever could," Kagome tried convincing her little brother. Sesshomaru looked at her, a bit irritated.

" 'Maybe?' I think not. Being the older sibling by many years, I could not only teach him what Inuyasha knows, but double the knowledge the half-breed could ever obtain," Sesshomaru said with triumph. Kagome glared at him, which caused a shiver to go down his spine.

"Heel," she said, turning to her family as Sesshomaru tried to restrain himself from crashing into their floorboards. No one really paid much attention to him as he tried to defy the super-gravity, but failed eventually, his skull impacting harshly into the wood. Everyone only gave him a glance, his face far into the floor, but an elegant hand in the air. Kagome turned to her family with a smile. "It's kind of his sign of saying, 'I'm fine' while his face is into the floor."

Everyone except Sesshomaru laughed, causing a threatening growl to seep through the wood. Kagome ignored it and continued answering questions until it was **way** past Sota's bedtime, and Kagome's elders were even yawning, excluding Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed and turned to Sesshomaru.

"So, everyone's going to bed and I'm more energetic than our mating day. What should we do?" Kagome said, raising to her feet and making her way into the living room. Two hands, containing claws, wrapped around her midsection.

"Well, since you spoke of mating..."

"We're in my _family's_ house. Do you want my mother, grandfather, or even my little brother walking in?" Kagome asked. "I mean, at the castle we had a lot more people, yes, but none were related-by-blood family. They would most definitely kill you and me, after kicking us out."

"Well," he paused purposely, the tease still remaining in his voice, "we could be quiet."

"And how would you-"

She was cut off by lips pressing against hers. Her lips formed a smile before pushing back. They broke away, Sesshomaru spoke, "Like that. Or do you have another suggestion?"

"Oh, shuddup," she moaned, making her way slowly, but steadily up the steps. She paused halfway, pondering something, and then continued. Sesshomaru questioned her about it as she stripped down to change into pyjamas.

"Oh, I was just thinking; no one made a single comment about my size or weight, did you notice? I mean, it's obvious," Kagome said, looking in the mirror. Her pyjamas were **_way_** too small for her abdominal section to fit under. She sighed and waved two fingers at him. "Off."

Sesshomaru smiled, taking off his shirt. "Remember when you first heard that?" He asked, a huge, but sweet smile on his face. She smiled as well, kissing his lips.

"Yes. The second best day of my life," she remarked, pulling the shirt over her head with some assistance from Sesshomaru.

"Second best?"

"First best was the day I mated you," she said, turning from looking in the mirror to look Sesshomaru straight in the face. She kissed his lips. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

"Not as much as I love you, my bitch," he said, capturing her lips. He saw a smile break from her lips as he pushed her down on top of the bed. "Now, do **not** mentally scream like last time. My demon was furious."

She smiled, looking at his shirtless form. She held up her right hand. "Promise," she said, a sweet, but playful smile on her face and Sesshomaru intertwined his fingers in her raised hand, the same playful smile on his face as he lowered himself down.

* * *

AN: Short, I know. Sorry. The next chapter is much longer, for sure. Sorry, and please R&R! 


	21. Chapter 21

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 21

Sesshomaru moaned as he awoke. A small, but steady heartbeat was heard in his ear. He smiled, his eyes remaining closed, as he heard his pup's heartbeat. It was beautiful. He opened his eyes to look up at the woman he was nearly on top of. She was beautiful.

He rubbed small, light circles, careful not to awaken her from her peaceful sleep. She moaned and turned her head to the opposite side it was on, but didn't move her body. He smiled and returned to listen to the heartbeat. It was just beautiful. He couldn't get enough of it. And he couldn't wait until the pup was born. He wanted to know so badly what he looked like once born. More like his mother, or father? But he was a patient man, and would wait. Kagome would only give birth when ready. When she and the pup was ready, no other way.

A moan was heard above him, and a hand came to his head, softly massaging his scalp.

" 'Morning," she moaned, her eyes slowly opening.

"Good morning, Kagome," Sesshomaru replied, restarting his circles upon her midsection. "How did you sleep?"

A happy moan was heard, along with a relieving sigh. "Perfect, Sesshomaru," she sighed. She gazed down at him. "And how did you end up down there?" She said, playfully.

"Who would know? And who really cares? You know how much I enjoy being down here, listening to this pup's heartbeat. You really ought to hear it," he said. She smiled.

"I hear it every once and while, pounding in my ears. I also feel it when my hand rests over it," she answered.

"Everyone up. Up and at 'em. Time to get to school, open the shrine, and get a-shopping," was heard outside Kagome and Sesshomaru's door. Both looked at it, then each other. Kagome started to move, but Sesshomaru hushed her.

"You are dressed, as well as I, at least partially. Even if she was to walk in here, she would not see anything disturbing," Sesshomaru told her, moving up to kiss his mate's lips.

"Yeah, except the fact that you are laying on top of me, and my pyjamas are off the a corner, and the room is a mess. Yes, nothing disturbing what so ever," Kagome replied sarcastically, but sighed. "I guess it's fine. We can relax here if you wish."

A small smile appeared on his face, and he kissed her lips once more before returning to listen. Kagome ran her hands through his hair, taking any tangles that might have formed the night before out and massaging his scalp, relaxing the couple. It was quiet in their room that Kagome could clearly heard a small purr from Sesshomaru. She brought his chin up as the purring stopped and his eyes opened.

"Were you purring?" Kagome asked, interested. A small tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. She kissed his nose. "It's cute. I love it."

He smiled, kissed her lips, and returned to listen to the heartbeat, purr, and relax. Kagome smiled, gazing at her bedroom ceiling. It was a shock that she hadn't returned in such a long time, but nothing had changed. Well, not in her original time. With her, well, just look at her and you could tell she had changed... drastically.

A knock interrupted Kagome's thoughts and Sesshomaru's purring, once again.

"Kagome, dear, are you awake?" A sweet, quiet voice of Kagome's mother was heard. Kagome smiled and looked down at Sesshomaru.

_"Want to act asleep to continue to relax?" _Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smiled.

_"Actually, I'm really not one to lie..." _He said. Kagome smiled.

_"If we just stay quiet, she'll think we're asleep. It's simple," _Kagome told him. _"You wouldn't have to say a word, so you wouldn't be lying."_

_"Hmmmm... Fine. But this is against my better judgement,"_ He told her, closing his eyes, the quiet purring continuing. Kagome smiled, and closed her eyes as well, relaxing into the linen sheets and the silky hair between her fingers. There was a small squeak as Mother Higurashi opened the door to peak in, only to gasp. Kagome had to hold back a smile, but she and Sesshomaru her giggling mentally.

"Uh, well... So that explains her size..." Was the whisper from her mother. Kagome let a smile show and a happy sigh was released from her mother. "Well, she's happy. Unlike when she came home, crying because of that stupid idiot, Inuyasha. He broke my baby..."

_"I like her. I like her a lot," _Sesshomaru was heard saying to Kagome. She mentally glared at him, but put on a smile.

_"Yeah, I know where you're coming from. He really did hurt me a lot,"_ Kagome said. Sesshomaru made a small, but unnoticeable pat on her abdominal section as a way to comfort her. She smiled and heard the door close. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened, as well as Kagome's, and Sesshomaru helped her sit upright.

"Listen, I do wish to listen to our pup's heartbeat, but things must be done. You wished to meet your friends and go to 'shool' so we should do this," Sesshomaru told her, serious, but in a whisper.

Kagome giggled, but nodded. Yes, things needed to be done, but definitely not school. People would ask questions... She didn't need that, along with the fact that she had all these "illnesses" for so long.

"Ok, we'll find my friends, but I can't go to school. It's just not right for a pregnant woman, especially how far I am, to go to school. So, let's get dressed into some clothes for this time period, and we can get a move-on," Kagome said, clapping her hand twice. Sesshomaru kissed her, passionately and long, which she complied and added her own, as the door opened.

"So, my little... I'll leave you two to be alone," and her mother was out of there in a hurry. Sesshomaru smiled in their kissed, but they soon broke away, deciding to get dressed.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Kagome was walking down the street. She couldn't exactly call it walking with Sesshomaru, since she was always a block ahead of him due to his huge curiosity for the most common things. Fire hydrants, buildings, manholes, the number of humans out, the lack of demons... Everything. Kagome would always have to remind him to hurry up, but she eventually got used to just walking really, _really, **really**_ slow. 

She turned around with a sigh to see him looking inside a garbage pail. But she couldn't chastise him; he was only curious. She sighed. He looked so charming in modern clothing. Her grandfather happened to have some clothes hanging around for Sota when he got much older, or for Inuyasha if he ever wanted to go out with Kagome, without wearing his red haori.

He was dressed charmingly in some plain blue jeans, a red t-shirt with a Nike swoosh in the middle. She sighed with a loving smile and adored how he casually walked on the sidewalk, but just so cool. She waited for him to catch up, before continuing down the sidewalk only to find that he was checking out a garbage** dumpster** this time. She sighed and leaned against a brick building. He was just so adorable, even at the times he didn't try to be.

"KAGOME!"

"HEY, HIGURASHI!"

"HEY, WHAT'S UP?"

Kagome turned her attention to see the three people she and Sesshomaru were looking for: Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She smiled at her approaching, glancing back once to see how far Sesshomaru was. He was at a good distance, so she let him be alone until he finally caught up.

"Kagome, I see you're feeling better. Up and about after your laryngitis, I see," Yuka spoke, hitting Kagome softly in the shoulder. "But that was quite a while."

"Yeah, Kagome. Oh, it looks like you put on the weight," Ayumi said, patting Kagome's stomach section. She giggled, and rubbed the spot.

"Well, actually, I'm not sick. Not anymore. I'm actually pregnant and now unable to go to school. I'm planning on moving away to raise it," Kagome said. All her friends' eyes went wide.

"Preg... Pregnant?" Eri said, shocked. Kagome nodded.

"Who's the father? Or do you know? We could get pregnancy tests and such to help-"

"Ayumi, I know who the father is. And I know it for sure. And he accepts it as his. Everything's just fine, you guys. I'm not a tramp or slut, you know," Kagome said, her hands on her hips.

Suddenly all her friends gasped at once and pulled Kagome into a tight huddle, whispering and giggling hysterically. Before Kagome could understand a single word her friends whispered, she was back up right, huge smiles on their faces, and beaming at something next to her. She turned and looked to see Sesshomaru looking down at her.

"Are these the friends you wished me to meet?" Sesshomaru asked. Three sighs were heard in front of her. Kagome looked at them, confused, but nodded.

"Yep, my friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka," Kagome said, pointing to each one while introducing each. Sesshomaru just nodded his greeting.

"You know him, Kagome?" Eri asked, flushed and bashful. Kagome laughed.

"He's the father," Kagome told them, laughing. Sesshomaru looked at her, a hint of amusement. He was glad that she was proud to tell people this. He was proud to tell the world she was his mate and mother of his child.

The reactions on Kagome's friend's faces were unforgettable.

"So, anyways, you met him, and we need to return back home," Kagome said, taking Sesshomaru's hand. They hurried down the street, as fast as possible at least due to Kagome's size. Ayumi was the first to come to.

"What's his name?" She yelled down the sidewalk to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed back before the disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru were planning on staying in Kagome's time until the child was born. It was decided between the entire family, all wanting to see the child first hand and help give a name. But Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other, a smile to both, holding a secret.

Kagome awoke one day, after taking a short nap in her bedroom. She didn't find Sesshomaru around, but didn't fret. She had gotten used to the fact that Sesshomaru enjoyed beating Sota at his video games. He had a knack at learning games very quickly; it had been the same skill that got her where she was at the moment.

She stumbled down the stairs, looking for her mother. She couldn't find her, Sota, or even grandfather. Or Sesshomaru, now that she thought about it. No one was in the living room, and it was empty in the kitchen except a nearly unnoticeable note on the counter. Kagome read it over and found out her mother had taken grandfather out to by some more brooms and cleaning supplies for spring-cleaning and some simple things they were low on around the house. Kagome understood, but it didn't explain the absence of Sesshomaru and Sota. Where could they be?

She wandered the house for a while, trying to find any trance until a voice was heard through the screen door leading to the backyard.

"No, you do it like so," he said, and Kagome peaked her head outside to see the males she had been looking for. "Poison Whip!"

The crackle of Sesshomaru's whip caused Kagome to smile and watched as another tree came down due to the sons of Inu no Taisho showing off their skills to Sota. Sota's eyes were wide with amusement.

"Let me try! Poison Whip!" Sota said, jumping up and nearly throwing his wrist at a tree. Nothing came out. Sesshomaru shook his head shamefully.

"You need to have elegancy for it to work. Twist your wrist a bit, like this. Poison Whip!" Sesshomaru announced, and the tree stump was cut in half. Sota jumped up.

"Ok, ok! I think I got it now. Poison Whip!" Sota said. Kagome saw a light flicker from Sesshomaru's wrist, slicing the tree in front of Sota down. The boy was absolutely hysterical, so happy he had gotten the tree down. Kagome smiled. He was being so nice to Sota.

Kagome clenched her eyes, a small groan escaping her lips and exposing her place of spying. Both males turned to her, but only Sesshomaru came to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Contraction?" He asked, worried. Kagome nodded. He smiled, causing her to smile as well. He patted her shoulder. "Those are more frequent now. The child must be coming soon."

Kagome nodded, and was embraced by Sesshomaru. He pulled her away swiftly, holding his nose.

"Did you bathe?" He asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Go, now. You stink."

"Ah, the pot calling the kettle black. If I remember correctly, you have bathed once since we arrived," Kagome said stubbornly. Sesshomaru smiled, pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Fine, let's bathe together. Two birds with one whip," he said. Kagome chortled.

"The saying is 'two birds with one stone,' not whip," Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru caressed her cheek.

"Not in my case," he whispered, entering the bathroom with her. "Now, let's wash."

A small, annoyed voice was heard downstairs, causing both adults to look over the banister. "What about me!"

"Play your video games, Sota. Those can preoccupy you for hours," Kagome remarked, walking inside the bathroom. Sesshomaru watched her go in before following.

"Not unless I'm beating him. It's no fun without Sesshomaru," Sota whined. Sesshomaru poked his head over the banister.

"I believe it is the other way around, boy. It is I-"

"Do you want to talk to Sota, or bathe with me?"

And Sesshomaru was seen no more.


	22. Chapter 22

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 22

"Kagome, breathe. You need to breathe," Kagome's mother advised her.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kagome screamed.

"I do not think my dear Kagome would say those words, no matter what situation we would be in," Sesshomaru stated.

Everyone had a sweatdrop and sighed in defeat at Sesshomaru. Since neither partner in the relationship had been through a pregnancy or even experienced one, Kagome's mother suggested that they have a little practise round, just to be ready for it and neither trying to kill each other. Sota was off to school and grandfather was telling his tales of demons and such on the stairs to anyone who would listen. Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru were all together in the backyard, practising. But Sesshomaru would ruin it with logic every single time they tried it. The man just had no imagination.

"Ok, how about another test, hum?" Kagome's mother said, clapping her hands together. "Kagome is going to be going through **_tons_ **of pain while in delivery. Kagome tells me you two are connected telepathically, physically, and emotionally, correct?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered.

"Well, you got to be ready for pain. I will not exactly be part of this, so Kagome, dear, you'll have to inflict pain upon him," Kagome's mother, looking at her oldest child with a smile. Kagome sighed, but nodded. She strode up to Sesshomaru, apologized, and then slapped him across the face. Kagome felt a tinge of pain across her cheek. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, a slight glare across his features.

"I have felt worst," he remarked. Both females sighed.

"Is it a worse or less pain than heel?" Kagome asked, only to have Sesshomaru sent forward, not even having enough time to brace himself. Kagome felt a much more worse pain go across her face. "I take that as a worse."

Sesshomaru mumbled something into the ground, but Kagome didn't care. Once he was up again, Kagome rubbed her chin, out of ideas of how to inflict pain upon her lover. Mrs. Higurashi's face lit up and pulled Kagome over, whispering very low into her daughter's ear. Kagome was confused for a sec, but then smiled, nodding. She returned in front of Sesshomaru, who couldn't hear a thing the girls were whispering about due to the dirt in his ears, and Kagome apologized greatly for this, giving him a short peck on the cheek. She apologized big time once again before clenching her eyes as her knee came up and...

"**OWWWWWWWWWWWW!**" Echoed through the shrine, frightening the listeners of grandfather's tale and making all the birds in Japan fly away. Kagome's mother closed her eyes, trying to stifle a chuckle as Sesshomaru was bent over in pain, holding a private area. Kagome barely felt anything, due to the difference in body, but it was intense, the stuff she felt.

"Did that hurt?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, knowing it kind of was a stupid question. Sesshomaru sent her a lethal start-running-woman glare at her before replying.

"Yes, that was the most pain I have ever felt," came out in a wheeze, and Kagome knelt down next to him, rubbing his back, apologizing over and over again.

"Well, at least I know I'm not hurting you too much in heel," Kagome remarked. She had just made matters worst, sending Sesshomaru far, headfirst, into a patch of mud. She rose, nervous and embarrassed and turned to her mother. "How about we start cooking supper, hum?"

"But that isn't for hours," her mother replied.

"Well, uh, let's just start it," Kagome said, rushing her words and trying to hurry her mother in to house and kitchen. Her mother agreed and they both ran into the house, nervous and worried about their lives. Sesshomaru growled, looking at the doorway the two females disappeared through.

"Women..."

* * *

"I AM SO GOING TO **KILL** YOU, SESSHOMARU!" Was heard screaming, echoing down the corridors of the hospital.

"And you said she wasn't going to say that," Mrs. Higurashi teased, sitting in the waiting room with Sota, Sesshomaru, and grandfather, waiting for Kagome's delivery to be over. Sesshomaru was full of anger, but was suppressing it for Kagome's family. He was in an immense amount of pain, and wanted to kill himself as well. Kagome's voice was heard pounding in his head, and he just wanted everything to go silent.

"Is there **any** way for me to be with my mate?" Sesshomaru asked through clenched teeth. Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"You got to promise not to faint in the room, Sesshomaru," Mrs. Higurashi advised him.

"I would never. I have seen Kagome in the nude before, so it is no shock," Sesshomaru remarked. "I wish to see my mate, now."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, but arranged so that Sesshomaru could be in the room with Kagome. They were in the middle of the delivery when he came in, and clasped Kagome's hand. The doctors looked at one another, but shrugged when Kagome screamed, "YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO EVEN SHOW YOUR FACE HERE, SESSHOMARU? YOU COWARD. YOU SON OF A BITCH! AND TO HOLD MY- **GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME, DOCTORS!**"

The doctors advised Kagome to be calm, and they were doing the best they could, and this stuff took time, only for Sesshomaru to snap at them that if they didn't hurry up, they would have a passed out man on the floor. They sighed, but continued with the procedure, getting a little bit farther. Kagome was panting, tired, and still as pissed as a bear without honey. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand with both hands in a death grip, and Sesshomaru could have sworn her eyes flashed red.

"IF YOU **EVER** WANT ANOTHER CHILD, YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH TO IT!" Kagome screamed. The doctors laughed, but her own start-running-doctors glare made their laugh turn into a cough, and the boss tell everyone to get back to work. Sesshomaru was beginning to feel light headed from the smell of how clean the room was, the loss of blood in his hand from Kagome's tightness, and they faint sounds of the doctors. He wavered, which Kagome happened to noticed, glaring at him. "If you even **THINK **about fainting, I will slay you when possible."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate, a blurry image, before the world went black.

"Sesshomaru, you jackass."


	23. Chapter 23

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 23

"And he said he wouldn't faint."

Laughter was heard as Sesshomaru slowly awoke. He was incredibly sore below his waist and a split headache was his greeting back to the conscience world. He awoke to a blinding light directly above him, causing him to moan before turning over, resulting in his head to once again meet the marble floor. Oh, he was not having a good day...

"Dear," a sweet voice called for Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru looked up to see his mate, a smile on her face, looking at him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, are you?" He asked, raising himself a bit, and making his way over to her. His head collapsed on the bed she was on, and she stroked his hair gently.

"Absolutely perfect," she replied. Sesshomaru looked up at her, and smiled as well. His bad day was gone. "Do you want to see your son?"

His eyes lit up, but she put a finger to her lips. "He's sleeping, so you have to be quiet. It's the reason why I'm whispering."

Sesshomaru nodded and saw her turn over in the bed, and carefully pick up a bundle of sheets. Inside was a beautiful baby boy.

Sesshomaru almost went "awww" like a woman, but raised himself to gaze at his son even better. He looked like a perfect, equal mixture of the two parents.

He had the hair of his father, and the texture, along with the claws and tiny fangs with it. But his skin was the paleness and the softness of his mother, and the rosy lips as well. Kagome said he had the amber eyes of the inu demons, but the softness of the Higurashi family. He was perfect.

"What did you call him?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled.

"He still has no name. I wanted the name to be your choice, or together. He is our son, not just mine," she said with a soft smile. A small gurgle came from the child in Kagome's arms.

It was silent in the room as everyone gazed at the new life in Kagome's hands. "Kagomaru."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru to see a smile, as sweet as her own, looking down at her and the newly named child. "A mixture between out name. He is an equal of us both, and needs a part of us in him. Kagomaru. It has a nice ring to it," he told her. Kagome smiled widely.

"It's official," she said, looking down at the slowly waking child. "Kagomaru. How do you like that name, dear?"

The amber eyes opened to see his father for the first time, and then looked at his mother. A "gaga" came from him, causing everyone to chuckle.

"I think he likes it," Kagome laughed, and turned to Sesshomaru, only to be kissed sweetly by him. An "awww" was heard in the room, and then an "OUCH!" as the Kagomaru found how soft his father's hair really was.

* * *

AN: This is the second last chapter. Sorry to inform you. And sorry that's it's really short. Next chapter will definitely be longer, and I'm hoping to get the sequel to "Trapped in a Box" up soon, since I'm furiously working on that one. Also, the other sequel, the one for "Elevator Ride" is still on my mind, so don't worry. Everything is working quite well! 

I ought to warn you all that there will be later updates due to school and such, unless on holidays. If you all are still going to read my stories, that is. So, just check me out!

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Encounter with Dangerous Games Chapter 24

"It will be all right, Kagome. He has gone through with you as an unborn. He will be fine," Sesshomaru advised his mate, standing at the edge of the well. Kagome held their five-month-old son in her arms, hesitating to jump through. "Remember what the healer said when we came here a week ago? He will be fine."

Kagome took a deep breath, and nodded, and Sesshomaru jumped through with her and Kagomaru. Sesshomaru carefully brought them onto land, and kissed his mate sweetly.

"Papa!" A squeal came from his son. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"Yes, I am papa," he said with a small chuckled.

"I'm really still shocked that he is learning so quickly how to speak," Kagome said, walking forward into the forest. Sesshomaru nodded, following beside her.

"But it is the way of a demon to learn faster than an average human. He will be walking soon, and then speaking in full sentences, and all this without schooling. But, at the age of four, he will be schooled, understood?" Sesshomaru said to his mate. She nodded.

"We agreed on this earlier. I want my son educated," she said. "And maybe my daughter too."

"Daughter?" Sesshomaru asked, confused, and halting his wife. "How can you have a daughter? You are still on rest."

Kagome laughed. "No, I'm not pregnant again, dear. It's just, well, I want a daughter," she said in a dreamy voice. "I mean, remember all the fights we had about the gender of him? I really was hoping for it to be a girl."

Sesshomaru smiled, his arm wrapping around her. "But I remember a certain mate of mine screaming that if I wanted another child, I would have to give birth to it. And that I wouldn't be having one. And that you were going to kill me," he told her, looking directly at her. Kagome laughed out loud, startling Sesshomaru and some birds nearby.

"Dear, that was labour talk. Every woman who goes through birth says that stuff. I mean, my mother threatened to run my father over with the family car three million times while giving birth to Sota. I threatened to purify you, and I bet Kagomaru here will get the exact treatment. Most of the time, we don't mean it. Seriously, you should have heard what I was saying _after_ you fainted..." Kagome laughed, trying not to injure the child in her hands too badly while laughing at her mate. Sesshomaru carefully took the child from Kagome's hands, cuddling and cradling the child.

"I see... I wish your mother would have warned me about this before you went into delivering," he said, smiling at his son, who called him "papa" once again. "He will be a heartbreaker."

"Just like his father," Kagome said, leaning on his arm, her eyes closing. It was peaceful now. They were at peace. It was perfect. Sesshomaru looked at both of the people he loved: Kagome, his mate, and Kagomaru, his son. He would risk his life for both. He was happy with them both. He would always love them, forever more.

"What are you two doing here?" Came an angered voice, and Kagome looked up, halting her leaning, and ruining the sweet moment. Sesshomaru quickly passed Kagomaru to Kagome, and stepped in front of the two, one arm out in front of her, and the other on the handle of Tokijin. "I thought you two were supposed to be in the _castle_ celebrating your mating and have **her** pregnant!"

"Inuyasha, leave us to be alone. We did not come here for a fight," Sesshomaru warned, drawing Tokijin. Kagome looked over Sesshomaru's arm to see Inuyasha come out with his Tetsusaiga out.

"Yeah, _riiiiight_," Inuyasha said, slowly walking forward. Kagome moved around Sesshomaru's arm, her son still in hand.

"Actually, I came so you could see your nephew," Kagome said, Sesshomaru looking both angrily and confused at Kagome. So they weren't just walking around? "Do you want to?"

"Nephew? So, you gave the bastard a son. Whoopee-do. Now he just has another asshole to take over the Western Lands," Inuyasha growled, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"SIT!" Kagome exclaimed, the half-demon hamming into the ground. A giggle and squeal came from Kagomaru. "Oh, I guess he likes it. SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kagomaru laughed every time his mother utter the word, and Sesshomaru smiled. Kagomaru was really his son; enjoying the pain of Inuyasha.

"Stop. Please," Inuyasha begged, pulling himself out of the crater. "If you stop saying 'sit' I'll see my nephew."

Kagome smiled, and passed Inuyasha over carefully to Inuyasha, telling him to hold his head carefully, and keep him stable. But Inuyasha looked weary at the child when his eyes lit up, looking at only one thing. His ears.

"Kagome, get this kid away from me," Inuyasha exclaimed, holding the child out, away from him as possible, the small hands stretching towards his ears.

"My child is an inu demon, not a goat demon," Sesshomaru growled, causing Kagome to be confused for a second, and then burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. Her mother always told her never to call a child a "kid" since it was the term for baby goats. She was laughing so hard, that Sesshomaru had to take the child away from Inuyasha, but not to please Inuyasha, but to get his child away from him for his own desires. "Kagome, it is not _that_ funny."

"But it is!" Kagome exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. But tears were coming to her son's eyes for a different reason. Kagomaru wanted to touch Inuyasha's furry ears, and now he didn't have a chance. A loud wail erupted from Kagomaru, Sesshomaru taken back by the loud sound, and so close to his ears, that he nearly dropped him. He had not heard his son cry, especially that loud, and was worried beyond belief.

"Kagome, your son," Sesshomaru said, him the one to hold Kagomaru outward. Kagome raised, looking at Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips.

"He's your son too," Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru placed Kagomaru down, glaring at Kagome. "You are the one who delivered him. He's more your son than mine."

"It takes two."

"Yeah, but only one has to give birth."

"Yeah, well, if I recall correctly, you **felt** like you were giving birth. Is that why you fainted? Or are you just a wimp?"

"I did not faint as so as go to sleep very quickly."

"Yes, and I suppose when you fell out of that bed, you _meant_ to do that."

"As a mater of fact, I did!"

"Yeah right!"

"It is true."

"No!"

"Yes, indeed!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru were inches from each other's face when a smile came from Sesshomaru's lips and he pulled Kagome in for a kiss. It seemed like Kagome had the exact same idea for she completely complied to it. They both knew it was just a friendly little argument, and neither meant what they said.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, sighed and "humph" as he seated himself on the ground, his back to the making-out lovebirds. "If you guys could so kindly finish so you can leave me at peace, it would be greatly **appreciated!**" Inuyasha exclaimed. A small Kagomaru, still on the forest ground, saw the perfect opportunity to grab an ear. He crawled as quietly as possible, like his father, and stood up and...

**"KAGOME! YOUR SON! SESSHOMARU! YOUR SON!" **Was suddenly screamed from Inuyasha, standing up so suddenly, that Kagomaru fell to the forest floor with a "plop."

Kagome broke the kiss with Sesshomaru to see Inuyasha glaring daggers at Kagomaru.

"If you wanted my ears, ASK YOUR MOTHER FOR THEM!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome smiled, as well as Sesshomaru, who happened to had cornered Kagome against a tree in their kissing frenzy. "Ok, fine. I'll let you **touch** them, but no pulling."

Inuyasha seated himself on the ground and an eager Kagomaru crawled in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha bent low, and Kagomaru happily played with Inuyasha's adorable puppy ears. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, a kiss bringing her attention back to him.

"Now that we've gotten rid of the two nuisances, you want to try for that daughter you wanted so badly?" Sesshomaru asked playfully. Kagome smiled widely before realizing what he had said.

"Our son isn't a nuisance!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru kissed her.

"Only when he's crying and wailing and walking in every single time we-"

"I got it. Let's go," Kagome said, and with that, left the two half-demons to be alone.

* * *

**Sesshomaru-Rocks: **Looks like the end now! Sorry! I fell absolutely in love with this story! Actually, once I wrote the last chapter, I went into a spiralling circle of depression for a short time. It was like a part of me died! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you for all the reviews and hits! I love you all! 

:( **!THE END! **):

(Over 40, 000 hits last time I checked. THANK YOU!)


End file.
